THE LOUD
by Marlon 26 B
Summary: Los años han pasado, Royal Woods a cambiado y aún más el ahora joven Lincoln. Pero sigue siendo de los que haría lo que sea por proteger a su familia. Lo que lo llevara a usar el talento que tanto odia desde el momento en que descubrió para proteger a los que ama de lo que esta por venir. Mientras trata de convencer a sus enemigos de que ellos no son la verdadera amenaza.
1. Chapter: Prologo

**Capítulo 1: Prologo**

 **Bueno antes de comenzar quiero darles las gracias por leer. Este es la primera vez que escribo y no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, usare algunas referencias a películas de todo género y otros fanfics... quizás, además tengo ganas de escribir algo. Pero antes de ponerme sentimental comencemos con este insulto para tu buen gusto.**

* * *

 _Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Royal Woods. Eso es lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado ya que solo habían pasado siete años desde que Lincoln era un pequeño niño de once años que amaba leer cómics y jugar vídeo juegos, pero no. Mientras el sol aparecía detrás de un gran edificio, que en la parte más alta de este tenía letras luminosas que comenzaban a apagarse y estas decían ARMXEM. La ciudad se había convertido en una zona un tanto más tecnológica, pero sin perder su encanto de lo que fue hace unos escasos cuatro años cuando Lincoln acababa de cumplir quince, los suburbios no cambiaron mucho excepto por los nuevos aparatos domésticos de uso diario para la cocina y la limpieza del hogar. La casa Loud no fue la excepción._

 _Con los años pasaron las cosas que tenían que pasar, las hermanas mayores de la numerosa familia tuvieron que partir para estudia en la universidades que eligieron para su futuro. Cada despedida fue muy emotiva para todos a simple vista, excepto para dos personas, pero detrás de esos rostros inmutables por sus expresiones de siempre, se encontraban sentimientos de felicidad, orgullos y tristeza por la partida de sus hermanas. Claro estas dos personas eran Lucy y Lisa que aun con su forma de ser no pudieron evitar participar en cada una de las despedidas._

 _Las últimas fueron Lisa y Lynn. Lisa tardo más por cuestiones legales que la asediaban, tuvo que esperar algunas año para poder continuar con su plan de vida, que fue retrasado por la lentitud del proceso debido a su edad, pero gracias a sus contactos y sus habilidades logro convencer a todos de que era capaz de sobrellenar una vida sola. Al seguir siendo una niña la despedida fue aún más difícil para todos, pero ellos sabían que ella estaría bien y que fuera despedida doble no lo hizo más fácil._

 _En una agitada casa Loud - La habitación de Lisa y Lily._

-Hey hola como están. Déjenme presentarme, soy Lily Loud y se lo que están pensado, donde esta Lincoln y porque él no está haciendo esto y la respuesta es muy simple, pues no ha regresado y por eso lo estoy remplazando por esta ocasión. Por lo que tengo que explicarles lo que sucede aquí. Pues todo comenzó cuando Linc termino la secundaria hace dos semanas, todos estaban muy felices por él, pero hubo algo que impidió que nos relajáramos en su ceremonia de graduación _(Dijo algo desanimada la pequeña de tan solo nueve años)_ ya que nuestras hermanas no pudieron estar allí en ese momento, ellas y nosotros tuvimos que conformarnos con que lo vieran todo por vídeo llamada, porque la mayoría de ellas están estudiando en diferentes lugares del País.

-Me sentí muy triste por que creí que podría verlas después de mucho tiempo, pero Lincoln me dijo que no importaba, que ya habría la oportunidad de tenerlas en casa. Después de unos días todas llamaron y dijeron que vendrían a pasa las fiestas y el verano aquí, para compensar su reciente ausencia y el día de su llegada es hoy, por eso todo esta tan agitado aquí. Pero en fin todos nos pusimos muy felices cuando nos enteramos y Linc igual cuando le contamos al momento de regresar de...

-¡Lily Loud baja en este instante! _(Dijo una jovencita de trece años la cual era Lola con su típico tono amenazante que hizo estremecer a Lily)_

 _Todas las chicas que estaban en ese momento en casa, estaban limpiando el típico desastre que había en aquella residencia, la cual había disminuido con el tiempo por razones obvias pero eso no impedía que siguiera existiendo por algunos años más y en especial hoy ya que la noche anterior las hermanas mayores y Lisa acordaron encontrarse en un lugar específico para llegar en un mismo vuelo la noche anterior y las menores se desvelaron para recibirlas, pero su vuelo se retrasó y llegarían la tarde de hoy, eso no evito que la planta baja de la casa quedara en completo desorden a lo cual sus padres les pidieron que limpiaran en la mañana, ya que era muy tarde cuando recibieron la noticia del retraso y ellos no podrán porque tendrían que traerlas del aeropuerto._

 _Lily bajo las escaleras rápidamente para encontrar a Lola y Lana limpiando y en cuanto la vieron Lola dijo..._

-Que es lo que tanto hace allí arriba por que no nos ayudas a limpiar tú también estabas aquí a noche.

-¡Si! Lincoln no ha regresado y no tengo idea de donde esta Lucy para que nos ayuden. _(Dijo Lana también con un tono de molestia, en ese momento Lucy apareció detrás de las gemelas asustando las a ambas. Lily las miraba desde las escaleras pero no se percató de su presencia. Al parecer Lucy había mejorado su técnica con los años)_

-Aquí estoy. _(Dijo con su tomo de vos habitual)_

 _!HHHHAAAAAAAA!_

-Por qué siempre haces eso Lucy casi nos matas por cuarta vez esta semana. _(Dijeron al unísono)_

-Suspiro lo siento, pero atormentar a las almas inocentes es algo disfruto hacer a veces.

 **Lola** : **!** AVECES!

 **Lucy:** Bueno casi todo el tiempo.

 **Lily:** Cambiando de tema. En que podemos ayudarles.

 **Lana:** En nada lo terminamos todo nosotras.

 **Lucy:** Entonces cual es el problema para que interrumpieran mi escritura.

 **Lily:** Si por que nos llamaron estaba en medio de algo importante.

 **Lola:** El problema es que no nos ayudaron en nada y será mejor que ustedes y Lincoln nos lo compensen por que !NO QUERRÁN HACERME ENOJAR!

 **Lucy:** De acuerdo veré que puedo hacer. _(Dijo normalmente pero solo un experto habría notado las gotas de sudor que aparecían en todo su rostro y su labio tembloroso)_

 _En ese mismo instante escucharon el sonido de Vanzilla estacionarse en la entrada de la cochera, en ese momento todas salieron a recibir a sus hermanas. Todas las mayores y Lisa salieron del auto, se miraron las unas a las otras con las menores y solo tardaron una décima de segundo en correr ha abrasarse._

 **Sr. Lynn:** Chicas al menos entren primero a la casa.

 **Rita:** Si su padre tiene razón allí podrán platicar a gusto.

 _Pero no fueron escuchados, la emoción fue demasiada como para hacerlo, pero no les importo ellos habían hecho lo mismo en el aeropuerto._

 **Lori:** Chicas literalmente es lo mejor volver a verlas.

 **Lola y Lana:** Nosotras también queríamos verlas.

 **Lucy:** Si su presencia en casa trae alivio a mí atormentada alma.

 **Luna:** Seeeguroooo. Nosotras también queríamos estar aquí con ustedes hermanas.

 **Leni:** Si como que estar aquí es lo mejor del mundo.

 **Lisa:** Por supuesto según estudios el pasar tiempo con los allegados permite la liberación de estrés que puede causar graves problemas de salud.

 **Lily:** También es un gusto verte. (Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo) Veo que no has cambiado.

 **Luan:** Y tú has crecido mucho hermanita. _(Lo dijo sin una broma ya que este era un momento muy emotivo para todo y se le olvido)_ Yo diría que te has alzado mucho como persona jajajaja entiendes _(-Oh no-)_

 **Lynn jr:** jajajaja Que gusto estar de vuelta. Por cierto donde esta Lincoln.

 _Todas las mayores y Lisa se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Lincoln y que esta fue cubierta por la alegría del momento._

-A pues Lincoln no ha regresado aun, ya no debe tardar en llegar, ha estado muy ocupado estas últimas semanas en...

 _Lily fue interrumpida por el ruido del motor de un Lamborghini que se estacionaba cerca de la acera en frente de la casa. Un silencio inundo el jardín delantero de la casa Loud mientras veían como el lujoso auto se detenía._

 _La puerta del conductor se abrió y poco a poco comenzó aparecer una silueta conocida, este cerró la puerta y vio a las seis personas que lo miraban incrédulas y tan solo pudo sonreír de la manera más sincera y alegre que había hecho en toda su vida. Era Lincoln quien llevaba un traje y un nuevo peinado hacia atrás._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo de esta historia y disculpen las faltas ortográficas. Si estás leyendo hasta este punto quiero agradecerte por haberlo hecho y si te intereso la historia puedes leer la continuación que esta publicada en el mismo día que el prólogo y bueno sin más que decir nos vemos en la siguiente parte si eso es lo que quieren, adiós.**


	2. Chapter: Una llamada

**Capítulo 2: Una llamada**

 **Bueno aquí está la continuación para los que decidieron seguir leyendo, en ese caso podrán despejar dudas si las tuvieron y sin más que decir hasta el final del capítulo, que comience la lectura.**

* * *

 _Todo el lugar aún se mantenía en silencio ante la aparición de Lincoln y su nueva apariencia, pero luego el decidió romper la tensión._

-HHHHHAAAAAAAAAYY Me lo perdí. Lamento el retraso, debí salir unos minutos antes para poder recibirlas chicas, lo siento.

-Pues claro que lo sientes, no nos ayudaste en nada y quiero que nos lo compenses entendiste, si no quieres que pase lo de la última vez. _(Dijo Lola con un tono de reclamo y enojo antes de ser interrumpida por su madre)_

-Vamos Lola no te pongas así, sabes que no es su culpa, son cosas de su trabajo y a veces no puede hacerlo todo.

-¡TRABAJO! _(Hablaron todas las mayores y Lisa al mismo tiempo mientras ponían expresiones de sorpresa)_

 **Sr. Lynn:** Así es comenzó como pasante a los dieciséis, pero le dieron el empleo tiempo después por su excelente trabajo.

 **Lori:** ¿Pero dónde trabajas, como conseguiste el traje y el auto?

 _Lincoln solo se acercó y las abraso a todas, al separarse de la última se arregló un poco y entonces dijo..._

 **Lincon:** Que gusto verlas chicas ha pasado tiempo. En cuanto a tus preguntas, si tengo empleo, trabajo en ARMXEM, El traje es parte del código de vestimenta de la empresa y el auto me lo entregó como un incentivo, observen. _(Todas miraron el auto detenidamente e identificaron el logotipo de la empresa en la puerta del acompañante)_

 **Luna:** ¿Entonces no utilizas a Vanzilla hermano?

 **Lincoln:** Claro que lo hago, jamás remplazaría a Vanzilla, la uso todo el tiempo. El Lamborghini solo lo llevo al trabajo por normativas de la empresa.

 **Lisa:** ¿Cómo conseguiste el empleo en una empresa de este tipoy en que consiste tus labores en este mencionado lugar hermano?

 _(Lincoln evadió la pregunta rápidamente diciendo)_ _ **-**_ Ya habrá tiempo de platicar, por ahora por que no entramos a la casa, quiero cambiar mi ropa. ( _Haciendo caer en cuenta a todos de que seguían en el jardín delantero de la casa)_

-Si hijos cera mejor entrar rápido, el almuerzo se enfría, trajimos pizza. _(Dijo Rita mientras sacaba las cajas del auto)_

 _Al escuchar esto, todos celebraron y entraron para comer, pero antes Rita les dijo que primero fueran a sus habitaciones a dejar su equipaje y que las chicas se refrescaran en el baño por lo cansado que fue el vuelo. Lincoln por su parte entro a su habitación a cambiarse._

 _En la habitación de Lincoln._

 _-_ ¡Hey! hola como están, no los he visto en mucho tiempo. _(Dijo Lincoln rompiendo la cuarta pared)_ Estoy seguro de que quieren saber cómo termine trabajando en un lugar como ARMXEM y que es lo que hago _(esto último lo dijo en un tono muy serio, pero no tardo en regresar al habitual)_ y me gustaría hacerlo, pero tengo que bajar con mi familia y antes tengo que ponerme algo más cómodo y necesito algo de privacidad. Por lo que los dejare en las capases manos del narrador y después hablaremos. Hasta pronto.

* * *

 _Gracias Lincon. Comenzare explicando cómo conseguiste el empleo_

 _Pues todo comenzó cuando Lincoln acababa de cumplir quince años y estaba a la mitad de la secundaria, por lo que tuvo que escoger una especialidad de carrera para usarla como referencia para la universidad, por razones de estabilidad económica eligió Administración de Empresas, la idea no le gustó mucho, pero tuvo que aceptar. Ya tendría la oportunidad de estudiar en el futuro lo que en verdad amaba, el Dibujo. Siempre le gusto hacer sus propios cómics en su tiempo libre y esperaba seguir haciéndolos, convirtiéndolo en su trabajo._

 _Mientras tanto la compañía de tecnología,_ robótica _, avances energéticos y armamento ARMXEM decidió instalar uno de sus complejos en los límites de Royal Woods, al ser una ciudad tranquila era el punto estratégico perfecto para establecer sus operaciones de planificación, diseño, construcción, control de calidad, modificación y reparación de todo tipo de armas y otros proyectos para mejorar la vida de la humanidad. La construcción tardo tan solo un año. El gobierno tenía contratos con esta empresa y un interés especial por ella y emplearon todos los recursos necesarios para la construcción del enorme y fortificado complejo._

 _Después de ese año Lincoln era un joven de dieciséis años que comenzaba su penúltimo año de secundaria, pronto tendría que iniciar sus prácticas en algún lugar como pasante sin sueldo, para poder evitar reprobar el año y pasar al siguiente. Inicio una semana después de la partida de Lynn y Lisa a la universidad precisamente, porque las clases de las chicas en la universidad comenzaban un mes después que las habituales en la secundaria. Lo único que sabían las mayores y Lisa es que su hermano realizaba sus prácticas como cualquier estudiante de su nivel._

 _Encontrar un lugar donde hacerlas no fue difícil pues ARMXEM acababa de entrar en funcionamiento y por haber cometido el error de esperar demasiado pronto en dinero que obtendrían del gobierno por los contrato de varios proyectos secreto, sobre estiraron sus reservas de dinero para la construcción de su nueva base de operaciones. Así que contrataron solo al personal esencial traídos de otras partes de país, porque en la ciudad no existían personas especializadas en lo que ellos hacían y el resto tendrían que ser pasantes que trabajara gratis en el área no restringida como mensajeros y ese tipo de tareas, hasta que los fondos del gobierno llegaran._

 _Lincoln fue junto a su viejo amigo de toda la vida Clyde a pedir el trabajo en aquel lugar, ya que lo hacían todo junto y les dieron el trabajo al instante. Lincon termino como mensajero del departamento de inteligencia artificial y Clyde como asistente en el departamento de finanzas, ya que el escogió la especialidad de Economía por su responsabilidad e inteligencia y Lincoln lo apoyo en su decisión como un buen amigo lo haría._

 _En cuanto a cómo consiguió el auto._

 _Todo fue una mentira que le dijo a su familia. Lo único que era verdad es que se lo entrego ARMXEM pero no dijo la verdad sobre qué circunstancias._

 _Era una tarde de viernes Lincoln se encontraba realizando sus últimas tareas de castigo por llegar tarde. Se había retrasado por detener una pelea de las gemelas -De nuevo- Pero no le importaba no podía dejar que pelearan por algo tan trivial como el control de la televisión._

 _Lincoln se encontraba levantando el último paquete cuando..._

-Hey Amigo ya terminaste ya debemos irnos. _(Comento Clyde mientras se acercaba con una gran sonrisa)_

-No, me hace falta entregar uno, mejor ve a casa, voy a tardar un rato. _(Menciono con un tono de cansancio)_

-Oh lo ciento amigo

-No importa. No podía dejar que pelearan solo por eso. _(Él le había contado todo a su amigo en la hora de almuerzo, que es cuando podían encontrarse por trabajar en diferentes departamentos)_

-Bueno supongo que hablamos luego.

-Si hasta mañana amigo

Mientras Clyde se alejaba se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y dijo...

-¿Oye Linc adivina qué? Por fin nos van a pagar.

-Como lo sabes.

-Cuando estas en Finanzas te enteras de cosas. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós Clyde!

 _Cundo Clyde se perdió de vista, el peli blanco se dirigió a hacer su trabajo cuando..._

* * *

-Listo, ya termine de cambiarme.

 _Ya te habías tardado Lincoln._

-Hasta que parte les contaste.

 _Pues esta donde te despides de Clyde. ¡ESPERA! Por qué hablo contigo soy el narrador._

-Si esto es raro. Pero soy el protagonista puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Bueno yo continuare. Después de despedirme de Clyde yo...

 **Rita:** Chicas-Lincoln la pizza está servida bajen por favor.

 _En ese momento le peli blanco se disponía a bajar junto a sus hermanas, cundo recibió una llamada entonces detuvo y contesto, Mientras que sus hermanas se dirigían a la planta baja no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación._

Lincoln

-Si quien habla.

-Ah eres tú, que sucede.

-No, no puedo.

-Escucha tengo seis semanas libres y mi familia está aquí y no regresare ahora.

-No me importa quien esté esperándome no iré.

-Mira estoy conduciendo y no puedo atenderte _(Mintió)._

-Tengo que colgar.

 _Mientras bajaba el tono de vos decía repetidamente._

 _-ADIÓS._

 _-Adiós._

 _-adiós._

 _Al terminar se sentó en su cama, se froto la cabeza con las manos, suspiro y finalmente dijo..._

-Creo que ya debo bajar.

 _Todas las chicas que se encontraban escuchando y preguntándose que fue eso detrás de la puerta, corrieron a la planta baja al escuchar hablar a Lincoln._

 _ **En la plata baja de la casa.**_

 _Todas las hermanas se acercaron a su madre._

 **Lori:** Mamá podemos preguntarte algo.

 **Rita:** Si claro hijas que desean preguntarme.

 **Lynn jr:** En que consiste el trabajo de Lincoln en ARMXEM.

 _Hubo un silencio incomodo en ese lugar por unos segundos._

 **Rita:** Eh... bueno verán hijas, la cosa de es que no lo sabemos.

 **Lynn jr.:** ¡QUE! Como es que no lo saben.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Pues así es, no lo sabemos, el siempre evade el tema y cuando no puede hacerlo no nos dice mucho.

 **Lisa:** En ese caso la explicación lógica es que nos esta ocultado algo, en lo que respecta a la utilidad de sus labores y tomando en cuenta los fines de ARMXEM, debe ser algo que tiene prohibido manifestar libremente al público en general. Lo que solo refuerza mi teoría.

 **Rita:** Cual sea el motivo, nosotros confiamos en Lincoln y sabemos que jamás haría algo malo y ustedes también deberían.

 _Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, escucharon a Lincoln en las escaleras. El joven había cambiado completamente, llevaba su estilo de ropa de siempre, excepto por su camisa polo naranja que ahora esta era de manga larga y llevaba su estilo de peinado habitual. No parecía la persona que vieron salir de aquel auto estacionado afuera. Eso las alegro, eso significaba que seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre, Esto trajo a su memoria cuando era un pequeño niño de once años._

 _Sin darse cuenta de que estaban mirando directamente a su hermano y dejando un profundo sentimiento de incomodidad él dijo..._

 **Lincoln:** Que, qué sucede, porque me miran así, tengo algo en la cara _(Todas al darse cuenta desviaron la mirada y no dijeron nada más que un simple_ NO NADA _)_

 _Después de ese incomodo momento los Loud permanecieron en el comedor aun después de acabada la pizza. Se dijeron todo lo que las mayores y Lisa habían hecho en su ausencia, a todas les iba bastante bien, la mayoría estudiaban y vivían en diferentes partes del país.-Lori vivía con su novio Bobby en Miami, pues a 2 años de haberse graduado ya tenían empleo y escalaban rápidamente en ellos._

 _Lori trabajaba en una compañía de turismo internacional y Bobby en una importante firma de abogados._

 _Leni como todos lo esperaban estaba en París estudiando diseño y a un año después de graduarse un revista de modas a la cual le había gustado su trabajo le ofreció empleo y ella acepto, por suerte también tenían sedes en América._

 _Luna estaba en una universidad en Los Ángeles y mientras ella tocaba en un club de esa ciudad un productor reconoció su talento y la invito a gravar un sencillo de prueba para ver si tenía éxito y si lo tenía hablarían de negocios._

 _Luan estudiaba en la Universidad de Nevada en Las Vegas, el hijo del rector de la universidad en donde ella estudiaba era admirador de Luan y le mostró los vídeos a su padre y este la reconoció por una pequeña broma que ella le hizo, pero no le guardaba rencor, más bien la apreciaba mucho y le mosto los vídeos a su amigo que era el dueño de un hotel cinco estrella y el invito a Luan a dar un espectáculo en su hotel y al igual que su hermana seria de prueba con intenciones de contratación._

 _Lynn por su parte estudiaba en Nueva York, muchas instituciones deportivas profesionales de distintas disciplinas la asediaban por su atención y antes de escabullirse hasta Royal Woods acepto dar los recorridos y probar los instrumentos de entrenamiento de algunos de los equipos que morían por tenerla en sus filas cuando ella regresara de su viaje._

 _Lisa residía en Washington D. C._ _termino sus estudios universitarios y posgrado en 2 años y ahora impartía clases y hacia investigaciones en la misma universidad._

 _Ya había pasado una hora y no tenían intenciones de parar, ahora seguían las menores, solo faltaba una hora más para que dieran las 06:00 p.m._

 _Lucy gano varios concursos de poesía, tantos que no recordaba cuantos habían sido locales, estatales y nacionales._

 _Lana dono varios de su animales exóticos que quien sabe dónde conseguía al nuevo zoológico de la cuidad que ella misma ayudo a abrir y construir, junto con proyectos de sembrado de árboles, que ella misma inicio por lo que fue premiada por la comunidad ambiental y protección de animales._

 _Lola continúo con el modelaje y gano varios certámenes locales, estatales y nacionales._

 _Lily tenía una esplendía carrera como actriz ya había participado en varios comerciales, realizado algunos cameos en películas y ya tenía algunas propuestas de trabajos serios._

 _En cuanto a Lincoln decidieron dejar sus preguntas para el final, su curiosidad no cesaba y cuando lo hicieron el solo evadió el tema con nerviosismo y un poco de molestia, cambiándolo por completo, al preguntar cómo se encontraba su situación sentimental, abriendo el paso a un aviente de incomodidad graciosa para los que no formaran parte de ella. En cuanto a Lori no dijo mucho pero dio a entender que su relación con Bobby estaba excelente y que llegaría esta noche a Royal Woods, porque tenía que hacer algo primero. En cuanto a las demás, ellas tenían barios pretendientes, lo que desato las burlas incomodas y las caras sonrojadas. Como venganza ellas le preguntaron cómo iban las cosas con Ronnie Anne. Lincoln estaba preparado para la pregunta, sabía que al sacar ese tema a discusión tendría que hacerlo, por lo que con un rostro levemente sonrojado y más que nada seguridad dijo que todo iba mejor que nunca. Lo que llevo a las risas y dando por finalizada la conversación, por lo que sus padres por el cansancio se retiraron a su habitación. Eran apenas la 05:45 p.m._

 _El peli blanco sabia de los pretendientes de sus hermanas, siempre fue así desde niños, solo esperaba conocer a las parejas de sus hermanas si es que no moría primero. Lincoln se disponía a profundizar más en sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono sonó, el miro el identificador entonces suspiro y contesto._

-Te dije ahora no pue...

 _En ese momento todas vieron como Lincoln se quedaba inmóvil y dejaba caer su teléfono al piso. El joven recupero rápidamente el sentido, tomo su teléfono y dijo..._

 **Lincoln:** Eh... me tengo que ir me necesitan en el trabajo vuelvo en un rato.

 **Leni:** Te sientes bien Linki te ves un poco mal. _(Con vos de preocupación)_

 **Lincoln:** Si me siento bien Leni no te preocupes.

 **Luan:** Seguro Lincoln no te ves bien. Es como si un fantasma se hubiera posado en tu cabeza jajaja entiendes.

 _Después de un rato Lincoln las convenció de estar bien y fue a cambiarse, bajo las escaleras, tomo sus llaves y se disponía a salir cuando fue detenido por Lily._

-No te vayas Linc quédate con nosotras. _(Con vos de tristeza)_

-Volveré pronto Lily y después jugare contigo a lo que tú quieras.

-Enserio.

-Claro.

 _El joven la salir de la casa miro su auto y dijo rompiendo la cuarta pared._

-Creo que es buen momento para contarles como conseguí el auto y por qué les oculto la finalidad de mi trabajo a mi familia, sin interrupciones. Espero no chocar mientras lo hago.

Lincoln entro al auto, arranco y se perdió en el horizonte.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, disculpen las faltas ortográficas, si quisieran señalarlas me ayudarían mucho. Quise hacerlo un poco gracioso para luego comenzar lo serio y seguro ya sabían cuál era el trabajo de Lincoln pero ¿Cómo consiguió el auto?, ¿Que le oculta a su familia? y ¿Por qué piensa en la muerte? Hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter: Recordando

**Capítulo 3: Recordando**

 _Lincoln hablaba nuevamente por teléfono mientras viajaba a los límites de Royal Woods para atender personalmente a la llamada que había recibido hace 15 minutos y la de este momento._

 **Lincoln:** Muy bien estaré allí en 20 minutos, adiós.

 _Colgó y rompiendo nuevamente la cuarta pared dijo..._

 **Lincoln:** Bueno sin más interrupciones les diré que fue lo que pasó la noche que cambio mi vida casi por completo.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Donde está, sino encuentro al Sr. Miller no podré irme de aquí. _(Pensamiento)_

 _En ese momento vio a aquel hombre dirigirse a una puerta, trato de alcanzarlo antes de que la atravesara, pero no lo logro, quiso ir tras el pero se detuvo al observar lo que estaba sobre la puerta y solo pudo decir..._

-Rayos.

 _Sobre la puerta se encontraba un letrero que decía ZONA RESTRINGIDA. Lincoln no tenía idea de que hacer. Pero si sabía una cosa, si no entregaba ese paquete estaría perdido, no podía permitirse un error más, después del retraso de la mañana lo habían dejado aprueba, si cometía un error más seria despedido y no obtendría los créditos que necesitaba para pasar el año._

 _No lo pensó más y decidió arriesgarse a entrar, esperando lo mejor y evitando pensar en la peor situación en la que sería arrestado o algo, pero. Aprovecho que pudo detener la perta antes de que esta se cerrase y se asegurara con todos los sistemas de seguridad que eran usuales de puertas como esas._

 _-(suspiro)_ Terminemos con esto.

 _Entonces se aventuró a entrar a realizas su trabajo._

-Esto es una mala idea. Vamos Lincoln puedes con esto. Inicia la operación entrar y dejar el paquete en la oficina del Sr. Miller sin interactuar con nadie, actuando natural para las cámaras mientras lo hago y salgo de aquí y pensar en un nombre más corto para esta operación. _(Pensando en vos alta)_

-Porque sigo haciendo eso, no importa. Si hago esto bien el Sr. Miller recibirá el paquete y creerá que enviaron a alguien autorizado a entregarlo y nadie sabrá que estuve aquí. Por suerte una vez el comento que su oficina se encontraba en la Zona 7E. _(Pensamiento)_

 _Lincoln estaba totalmente perdido en aquel lugar, por suerte encontró un mapa de las instalaciones en una de las paredes y descubrió algo que complicaría más las cosas y haría crecer aún más su nerviosismo y frustración. La Zona 7E se encontraba en el nivel 5 bajo el subsuelo. Entonces recordó rumores que decían que bajo el complejo habían instalaciones secretas cuya existencia era oculta para todos excepto para políticos en altos puestos y el alto mando militar, ahora el peli blanco podía creerlos. Pero no podía arrepentirse ahora, ya estaba lejos de la puerta y el paquete no se entregaría solo._

 _Volvió a mirar el mapa y decidió tomar una foto del mismo, no creyó que pudiera verse sospechoso al hacerlo pues vio a otro empleado hacer lo mismo antes de que llegara y no lo culpaba era un mapa bastante complicado como para recordarlo. Al mirar con cuidado el mapa se dio cuenta de que la construcción tenía 10 niveles. Los primeros 5 niveles se dividían en zonas y estas se dedicaban a la administración de los documentos confidenciales y planos de los nuevos proyectos y los otros 5 a la contribución de estos._

 _Al final logro llegar a la oficina sin ningún problema grabe más que el largo viaje del ascensor y algunas desorientaciones que lo llevo a perderse, pero rápidamente a encontrar el camino, vio la puerta con el nombre de Dr. Evan Miller - Director Nivel 5, de la manera menos sospechosa posible reviso que no hubiera nadie dentro y que no lo estuvieran viendo, después de dejar ese maldito paquete que tantos problemas le había ocasionado se dispuso a retirarse._

 _Logro llegar a hasta el ascensor cuando fue detenido por 4 guardias armados que le apuntaban en todas direcciones._

\- Y ahora qué es lo que voy hacer, debí quedarme en mi cama hoy. _(Pensamiento)_

 _Después de una revisión de rutina para comprobar que no estuviera ocultando algo, se dispusieron a llevarlo a la sala de interrogatorios cuando fueron detenidos por una vos que se acercaba._

 **¡ALTO ALLÍ!**

 _Era el Sr. Miller que se acercaba con calma a ellos._

 **Guardia 1:** Si señor que sucede.

 **Sr. Miller:** Dejen al chico en paz, solo hace su trabajo.

 **Guardia 2:** Pero señor fue sorprendido en la zona restringida. Debe ser llevado a un interrogatorio para saber sus intenciones.

 **Sr. Miller:** ¿Cuáles intenciones? Entregar un paquete.

 **Guardia 3:** Pero podría ser un espía de otra corporación o un país enemigo.

 **Sr. Miller:** Es verdad hemos visto a espías de esas edades, pero no creo que él sea uno de ellos.

 **Guardia 4:** ¿Cómo lo sabe?

 **Sr. Miller:** Las grabaciones muestran que entro segundos después de mi con el paquete que se me debía entrega, cualquiera hubiera esperado a que la zona se despeja y al entregarlo se retiró sin revisar mis archivos, algo que no haría un espía sin destruir las cámaras o con ayuda de otros neutralizando a los guardias de los monitores y por ultimo al buscar mi oficina se perdió un par de veces, cualquier espía hubiera estudiado el lugar de su intervención meses antes del ataque.

Estos errores no los cometería ni un amateur o espía fracasado y no creo que el este chico sea un fracasado.

 **Guardia 4:** Aunque fuera de esa manera él ha visto demasiado y el reglamento dictan que debemos hacerlo "desaparecer" para que no cause problemas.

 _Lincoln al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar pasar saliva por su garganta._

 **Guardia 1:** No seas tan extremista, con las pruebas del vídeo solo podrían condenarlo a algunos años en una prisión federal.

 _Esto lo calmo un poco, pero seguía temeroso por lo que pasaría con su familia si llagaba a morir o era llevado a prisión._

 **Sr. Miller:** Nada de eso, ya estamos hasta el cuello con el gobierno por la "desaparición" de los espías que enviaron los enemigos del país a nuestra instalación central, no podremos hacerlo por un tiempo en lo que resolvemos esas cuestiones legales.

Y en cuanto a la prisión federal, el chico es inocente, solo hacia su trabajo y es muy joven para destruirle la vida con solo 16 años, además quiero evitarme el papeleo que requiere esta basura y estoy seguro que ustedes no quieren ser llamados a testificar y desperdiciar todo un día libre del que estoy seguro que no se les pagara.

 **Guardia 3:** Entonces que hacemos señor.

 **Sr Miller:** Retírense yo me encargo de chico, ya encontrare que hacer con él.

 _Lincoln pudo respirar tranquilo por lo que escucho ya no tenía miedo, pero si tenía incertidumbre y dudas del por qué él lo había salvado._

 **Guardia 2:** Si señor con su permiso.

 _Los guardias soltaron al chico y se retiraron sin decir ni una palabra mientras lo observaban con una mirada dándole a entender que lo estarían vigilando._

-Acompáñame chico te daré un recorrido por el resto de las instalaciones, supongo que debo hacerlo ya que viste bastante de este lugar y el recorrido debe ser completo si vas a trabajar aquí.

-Disculpe dijo trabajar.

-O prefieres que sea lo que dijeron los guardias.

-¡No! no me refería a eso, lo que quiero decir es que en que podría trabajar yo.

-Ya encontraremos algo en lo que seas bueno, eso dependerá del recorrido y ahora acompáñame.

 _Lincoln al entrar a la zona restringida observo todo lo que se realizaba en los 5 primeros niveles cuando se perdió y ahora conocería los 5 niveles inferiores. Mientras descendían por el ascensor no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta a aquel hombre, una a la que tanto deseaba una respuesta._

-Sr. Miller puedo preguntarle algo.

-Claro chico que quieres saber.

-Porque me salvo pudo dejar que se deshicieran de mí.

-Es verdad... pero te contare un secreto. Mucha sangre ya descansa mis manos y no quiero más... y sabes lo difícil que es desasearse de un cuerpo sin que la policía local se involucre.

-Oh ya veo

-Además me agradas muchacho, eres una buena persona con los demás y tus hermanas y por si te lo preguntas, si se de tus 10 hermanas y tu vida como de la vida de todos los que trabajan para nosotros, los investigamos antes de darles el empleo, aunque sean pasantes, no nos arriesgamos, pero a veces no es suficiente.

-Bueno gracias por el aprecio, pero por qué me dice todo esto.

-Porque ahora trabajas en la zona restringida y debes saberlo.

 _El descenso termino y ambos salieron del ascensor para dirigiese a una puerta gigantesca que parecía ser una puerta anti impacto con varios sistemas de seguridad de identificación y serraduras electrónicas que la hacía parecer impenetrable, porque de hecho así era._

 _Después de algunos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver todo lo que contenía. Lincoln no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que vio._

-Si muchacho aquí están todos los juguetes que nos han compartido nuestros amigables vecinos espaciales para comenzar la fiesta cuando queramos.

 _Lincoln lo sabía, la humanidad había logrado hacer contacto con otras civilizaciones cuando él tenía 13 años. Creyó que cuando Lisa lo supiera se desmayaría. A diferencia del típico cliché de extraterrestres ellos eran muy parecidos a nosotros, solo con pequeñas deferencias y variaciones y no eran tan avanzadas como nos hicieron cree las películas siempre._

 _Existían por lo menos 10 civilizaciones incluyendo a la humana, 5 de ellas eran avanzadas como civilizaciones del tipo 2 en la escala de Kardashov y 4 como civilizaciones tipo cero. La humanidad no se encontraba entre ninguna de estas, pues cuando Lincoln cumplió 12 años habían logrado ascender a civilizaciones del tipo 1._

 _Recordó que Lisa le había explicado sobre eso hace algunos años._

 _ **Flashback dentro del Flashback**_

 _Lincoln se encontraba caminado hacia su habitación cuando vio a Lisa en una vídeo conferencia y la escucho de decir..._

-En conclusión damas y caballeros así es como nos convertiremos en una civilización de tipo 1 en mi plan a corto plazo Gracias y Adiós.

 _Al finalizar no pudo evitar acercarse a su hermana y preguntar._

-Lisa que es eso de civilización de tipo 1.

-Pues veras Lincoln te lo explicare de forma resumida y entendible para ti.

Se trata de la escala de Kardashov y que esta dice que tan evolucionada y poderosa es una especie de acuerdo con su gasto de energía y medios como la consigue.

Las civilizaciones del tipo 1 son aquellas que dominan todos los recursos de su planeta para conseguir energía, en nuestro caso nos hace falta dominar la anti materia que es muy difícil de controlar, sintetiza y conseguir en nuestro planeta porque es limitada.

Las de tipo 2 son las que son capaces de controlar la energía de su estrella, esta podría ser por una mega estructura construida a su alrededor como una Esfera de Dyson y para llegar allí tendríamos que encontrar un materia lo suficientemente resistente para la gravedad de nuestro sol y actualmente se buscan estas mega estructuras para encontrar vida extraterrestre.

Las de tipo 3 son aquellas que pueden aprovechar la energía de toda su galaxia y seria la que conocerían todo sobre energía y ya no serían seres orgánicos sino mitad orgánicos y mitad robóticos.

Y yendo a un campo más hipotético estarían las de tipo 4, estas serían capases de controlar la energía de todo el universo y las del tipo 5 son las que controlarían la energía de todos los universos, claro estaríamos ablando hipotéticamente.

Lo entendiste Lincoln.

 _Él no lo entendió por completo pero se limitó a contestar con un..._

-Si Lisa gracias nos vemos.

 _ **Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback**_

 _Lincoln ahora podía entenderlo, lo tenía frete a él, en ese mismo momento, mientras hacia el recorrido en los 5 niveles inferiores de aquel lugar, el progreso, que lastima que fuera por las armas que allí se construían, podía ver como se ensamblaban las naves de las nuevas flotas navales, aéreas y espaciales, así como una renovada caballería blindada y armas de combate individual._

 _Pero no todo era tan malo pues con su llegada, tan bien compartieron sus avances científicos, médicos, energéticos y armamentísticos con la mayoría de los países a cambio de materiales que eran escasos de donde ellos venían y después de un tiempo con el resto de mundo sin costo alguno, todo parecía ser demasiado perfecto para Lincoln y para otras personas y eso lo hacía dudar._

-Impresionante verdad chico. _(Dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos)_

-¡Eh! si señor lo es, pero tengo una duda.

-Y cual es.

-Todos estos vehículos de guerra no se parecen a los de nuestros proveedores, por qué.

-Pues veras... _(No pudo terminar su explicación al ser interrumpido)_

-Yo puedo responder a eso. _(Eran un hombre y una mujer con bata de laboratorio que se acercaban a ellos)_

 **Sr. Miller:** A Lincoln déjame presentarte al Dr. Joseph Lewis-Jefe de desarrollo y su asistente la Lic. Emily Wlliams.

 **Lincoln:** Mucho gusto Dr. Lewis y Lic. Williams.

 **Dr. Lewis y Lic. Williams:** Igualmente Lincoln. _(Dijeron al unísono)_

 **Dr. Lewis:** Porque este chico está aquí.

 **Sr. Miller:** Porque es alguien con suerte no sé si buena o mala.

 **Lic. Williams:** Y no siguieron el reglamento.

 **Sr. Miller:** No yo me encargo de él.

 **Dr. Lewis:** En fin, para contestar tu pregunta, cuando ellos legaron nos compartieron su tecnología y fue un poco difícil entenderla, pero no tanto y al final, la pudimos adaptar para nosotros y la mejoramos.

 **Sr. Miller:** Es verdad y cómo van los proyectos de investigación en tecnología humana.

 **Dr. Lewis:** Terrible no hemos avanzado en nada, para crear algo.

 **Lic. Williams:** Si y el gobierno nos está presionando para tener algo que presumirles a nuestros vecinos espaciales, aliados y enemigos.

 **Sr. Miller:** Eso no es grato, tú que dices Lincoln, alguna idea.

 _Lincoln no sabía que decir, pero vivir con Lisa le enseño una cosa o dos sobre energía y pensaba que los cómics de ciencia ficción lo ayudaría, no creyó que lo que fuera a decir tuviera sentido, pero al menos ya no lo mirarían esperando una respuesta como ahora._

 **Lincoln:** Bueno porque no hacer una arma de combate individual que funcione con una batería de tritio y esta sea recargada por pequeñas turbinas impulsadas por una manivela en el exterior de forma manual y como estas baterías expulsan teta electrones, agregar un trasformador que los convierta en electrones comunes para poder causar un mayor daño al enemigo y al final colorar un lector de huellas enlazado a la red nacional, para que solo puedan ser utilizados por neutras tropas y para asegurarse de que no será estudiada para replicarla, poner un mecanismo de autodestrucción sobrecargando la batería para hacerla estallar.

 _Todos quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de Lincoln y el Dr. Lewis tomo la palabra._

 **Dr. Lewis:** ¡Wow! Eso es brillante, de donde sacaste esa idea.

 **Lincoln:** De mi hermana, ella me enseño algunas cosas y la verdad no creí que lo que dijera tuviera sentido.

 **Sr. Miller:** Entonces tuviste suerte chico y si lo hubiese esperado de tu hermana, tal vez la invitemos a trabajar aquí pronto, pero no creo que acepte por su modo de pensar.

 **Lincon:** Si ella quiere salvar el mundo no exterminarlo.

 **Sr. Miller:** Como sea creo que ya encontramos tu lugar aquí, serás el segundo asistente del Dr. Lewis, tus ideas podrían serle útiles.

 **Dr. Lewis:** De acuerdo por mí no hay problema. Bueno hasta pronto, hay trabajo que hacer, nos veremos mañana chico.

 **Lincoln:** Hasta pronto Dr. Lewis. _(Luego su asistente se acercó y estrecho su mano)_

 **Lic. Williams:** Sera un gusto trabajar contigo Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Igualmente. _(Se separaron y ella se fue)_

 **Sr. Miller:** _(Aquel hombre se encontraba haciendo algo con su teléfono y al terminar se acercó a Lincoln y él dijo...)_ No te hagas ilusiones chico, es linda pero tiene 22 años, no creo que tengas oportunidad alguna.

 **Lincoln:** ¡Que! no estaba pensando en eso, tengo novia. _(Él había formalizado su relación con Ronnie Anne cuando cumplió 15 años. Bobby y Lori estuvieron de acuerdo y felices por ellos)_

 **Sr. Miller:** jajaja Cálmate, lo sé solo bromeaba, Pero en fin, el recorrido termino y es tarde, larguémonos de aquí.

 _A las afueras del complejo se despidieron y él le pregunto..._

-¡Hey! chico como vas a regresar a casa, ya no pasan autobuses a esta hora.

-Supongo que pediré un aventón.

-Tengo una mejor idea. _(Tomo su teléfono, lo manipulo un poco y unos segundos después llego un empleado en un lujoso auto)_ Para ti muchacho.

-¡No! no puedo aceptarlo señor es demasiado.

-Descuida, tómalo como una recompensa, nos ayudaste mucho hoy o como un adelanto por tu trabajo. Veo que no me equivoque contigo.

-Señor no sé qué decir, gracias.

-No es nada y no te preocupes por tus estudios, nosotros lo arreglamos. _(Le extendió las llaves del auto)_

Las tomo, agradeció una vez más, subió al auto sin antes escuchas al Sr. Miller decirle que no podía decirle a nadie la verdad y que la próxima vez que entrara a la zona restringida se quitara el gafete de pasante. Lincoln se sintió como un idiota al darse cuenta de que lo tubo puesto todo el tiempo. Entonces arranco el auto y se fue.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Y esa es la historia del auto que conduzco y uno de los secreto que le escondo a mi familia, es un poco complicado pero es la verdad y desde entonces he trabajado en la zona restringida durante 2 años y por terminar la secundaria me dieron 6 semanas libres al igual que todos los que se quedaron a trabajar allí después de finalizar todas las practicas. Si todo fue perfecto, por lo menos hasta que llego aquella noche en la que descubrí algo de mí mismo y me vi obligado a mentirle aún más a mi familia, pero esa es una historia para otro momento.

 _Lincon acababa de llegar a ARMXEM. Bajo del auto y camino hacia la entrada, la vio y dijo..._

- _(suspiro)_ Terminemos con esto.

 _Entonces escaneo su tarjeta de identificación, la puerta se abrió y el peli blanco entro en los oscuros pasillos hasta perderse de vista._

* * *

 **Este es el último capítulo de desarrollo antes de comenzar con la verdadera trama y todavía habrá algunas historias del pasado largas y cortas. Por ultimo en cuanto a la creación del arma de Lincoln, me base en una clase de física química que tuve hace un año, en la que estuve casi completamente dormido, así que si no tiene sentido espero me disculpen y lo de la escala de Kardashov está basado en hechos científicos reales. Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter: La reunión

**Capítulo 4: La reunión**

 _Un joven con cabellos blancos se encontraba caminando por un pasillo oscuro, con un paso apresurado y cuando llego a la puerta de la zona restringida, escaneo sus huellas y su retina para que esta le concediera el acceso -El día después de ser descubierto en aquel lugar, sus datos fueron ingresados al sistema y fue trasferido. Todos miraron a Lincoln incrédulos mientras era escoltado con sus cosas a su nueva estación de trabajo, habían personas que murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas, pero nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra en voz alta- Cuando por fin llego a su destino logro ver a una joven que lo estaba esperando frente a una puerta que decía: Sala de conferencias 4._

-Bueno ya estoy aquí. _(Con un tono tedioso)_

-Ya te habías tardado Lincoln.

-Porque, me extraño Lic. Williams _. (Lo dijo de forma seductora. Los dos se habían hecho buenos amigos y se tenían mucha confianza, pero nada más que eso -¿Oh no?-)_

 _-_ Deje las bromas para otro momento Sr. Loud, hay trabajo que hacer.

-Tienes razón Emily, digo Lic. Williams. Como está la situación.

-A si esta mejor. La situación está muy tensa, solo lo están esperando a usted.

- _(A Lincoln se le ocurrió otra broma acerca de eso, pero decidió que sería mejor guardársela por su propio bien)_ De acuerdo entonces entremos.

 _Emily y Lincoln revisaron su presentación y cuando estuvieron conformes, se dispusieron a entrar, entonces giraron las perillas de las grandes puertas y entraron. Los hombres que allí se encontraban, incluyendo al Sr. Miller y el Sr. Lewis se pusieron de pie al ver a Lincoln en la sala._

-Dr. Miller, Dr. Lewis, caballeros, buenas noches. Ustedes me han llamado por una razón, ahora quisiera que me dijeran cual es motivo para estar aquí reunidos.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la casa Loud**_

 _Eran las 7:00 pm y todas se encontraban en la sala de estar, charlando sobre todo lo que ellas hicieron durante estos años y no se pudieron contar por falta de tiempo, excepto Lori que no había hablado mucho ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, de todas formas no había casi nada que contar y los asuntos de su trabajo es algo que no sería del interés de sus hermanas, por otro lado el de Lincoln lo era bastante y a ella no le convenció las palabras de su hermano al decir que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan, ella sabía cuándo él estaba mintiendo, la forma en la que reacciono ante la llamada la preocupo, tal vez podría engañar a las demás, pero no a ella, su instinto de hermana mayor le decía que algo andaba mal y él podría estar en problemas, entonces lo decidió. Cuando todas terminaron de charlar y no hubo nada más que decir, el silencio comenzó a inundar el lugar y Lori tomo la palabra._

 **Lori:** Chicas es hora de una junta de hermanas. A mi habitación ¡Ahora!

 **Leni:** ¡Oye! también es mi habitación.

 **Lana:** Que sucede Lori, para qué es la junta.

 **Lola:** ¡Si! y por qué no la hacemos aquí.

 **Lily:** Eso tiene sentido para mí.

 **Lori:** Allí les explicare, ahora vamos.

 **Lucy:** De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, ya casi se acerca la hora perfecta para mi ritual de invocación y esta vez quiero hacerlo bien.

 _Después de unos minutos todas las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Lori y Leni para tratar el asunto de Lincoln. Lori les explico que las subió para que sus padres no se enteraran, después les platico de todo lo que ella pensó y al final les pidió su opinión._

 **Lori:** Y que piensan Chicas.

 **Lisa:** Yo quisiera exponer mi criterio, el cual es que deberíamos obedecer a nuestros progenitores de no hacer preguntas, ya que mi hipótesis se ha fortalecido después de un recuento de las dos ocasiones en la que nuestro hermano ha sido contactado y eso quiere decir que su problema es relacionado a su trabajo y lamentablemente no podemos interferir.

-Por lo menos ninguna de ustedes. _(Pensamiento)_

 **Leni:** Pero tenemos que ayudar a Linky se ve bastante mal.

 **Luan:** Que tal si hacemos algo para animarlo y si quiere tal vez después se anime a contarnos sobre su problema.

 **Lily:** Si es una buena idea, pero que hacemos. Tenemos todo el verano.

 **Lucy:** Que tal un viaje. _(Dijo asustando a todos)_

 **Todas:** ¡HHHAAAAAAA!

 **Lola:** ¡Ya basta, deja de hacer eso! pero es buena idea y podremos relajarnos nosotras también. Bueno que tal a la Playa Aloja.

 **Lola:** O el parque de diversiones La Granja. Es algo que le recordaría su infancia y se alegraría.

 **Lori:** Ambas son buenas opciones, pero para la playa no disponemos de dinero y se requiere de mucho tiempo de planificación y el parque es demasiado infantil.

 **Lynn:** Si se trata de recuerdos porque no al parque estatal Gran Aventura. La última vez que fuimos allí él se perdió de muchas cosas.

 **Todas:** _(Lo pensaron y al unísono dijeron)_ ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!

 **Luna:** Si hermana eso rockearia.

 **Lily:** Pero quien le dirá a nuestros padres.

 _Todas en ese momento miraron a Luna._

 **Luna:** ¿Que? y por qué yo.

 **Todas:** Porque eres la más entusiasmada.

 **Luna:** Las odio lo sabían.

 **Todas:** También te queremos hermana. _(Dijeron mientras reían)_

 _Después de una plática con sus padres ellos aceptaron rápidamente y con un gran entusiasmo por la propuesta de sus hijas._

 _En ese mismo momento todas celebraron y comenzaron a empacar para el viaje. Después de terminar todas comenzaron con sus actividades normales, como chatear, leer revistas de moda, hacer música, comedia, practicar deporte, escribir poesía, investigar, etc. Solo esperaban la llagada de Lincoln para decirle lo que tenían planeado._

 _ **De regreso en ARMXEM.**_

 _Después de las palabras de Lincoln el Sr. Miller salió de su posición y se dirigió al chico y parado frente a él le dijo..._

-Cmdt. Loud _(-Comandante en . o Mayor en otras regiones-)_ usted ya los conoce, así que no hace falta una presentación formal. Pero los que nos encontramos aquí somos: El secretario de defensa, el alto mando de los departamentos del Ejército, Armada, Fuerza Aérea y Cuerpo de Marines, Los directores de: La Agencia de Inteligencia de Defensa, Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia Geoespacial y Oficina Nacional de Reconocimiento y por ultimo nosotros. Los directores de los 10 niveles restringidos y nuestro jefe de desarrollo. El dueño y fundador de ARMXEM no pudo estar aquí hoy.

-Muchas gracias por todo Dr. Miller. _(Ellos se tenían mucha confianza pero en esas ocasiones se debía ser formal.)_

 _El Sr. Miller regreso a su lugar y Lincoln y Emily tomaron los suyos. Entonces el Secretario de defensa se puso de pie y tomo la palabra._

-De acuerdo caballeros vamos directo al punto. Como todos ustedes tienen conocimiento. La situación en la que nos encontramos es delicada y no podremos esconder la verdad mucho tiempo. Los medios no paran de hacer preguntas y están comenzando sus propias investigaciones y por ultimo esos molestos programas de conspiraciones han acertado a la verdad por una vez, con su maldita paranoia.

Y lo mejor de todo es que ellos tienes informantes en todos lados. _(En tono sarcástico)_ Esa es la razón de reunirnos aquí y no en el pentágono.

Estamos aquí para evaluar nuestras opciones, las cuales me temo que no son las más pacíficas y discutir las acciones que tomaremos.

Como todos saben las sutilezas se quedaron atrás desde la noche del "Incidente" ocurrido en estas instalaciones. El ataque fue neutralizado a tiempo gracias al Cmdt. Loud y los guardias que acabaron con la mayoría de los intrusos y tomaron prisioneros para interrogarlos, pero no todo son buenas noticias, pues algunos lograron escapar. Ellos informaron a nuestros enemigos y toda lucha por una buena relación diplomática se ha ido a la basura.

Caballeros lamento informarles que casi toda Asia y Medio Oriente se ha puesto en nuestra contra y no solo con nosotros, al parecer ven como una amenaza a las Américas.

-Cómo es eso posible. _(El Dr. Lewis rompió el silencio que invadía la sala, hasta que el secretario respondió.)_

-Dr. Lewis debería sabes un poco más de cultura general. Pues por si no se ha enterado la economía conjunta de nuestra América vecina sería la tercera del mundo, entraría el top 5 de los ejércitos más poderosos si fuera un solo país y muchos de sus países tienes más recursos naturales que la misma Unión Europea. Imaginen todos esos recursos en conjunto.

Señores la verdadera pregunta es por qué esa hostilidad ahora, ellos lo han sabido siempre pero no hicieron nada.

 _Lincoln tenia sospechas de que era los que pasaba, de por qué esa hostilidad, de quien los convenció de atacar ahora y cuáles eran sus motivos. Pero solo era una teoría así que debía mantenerla en secreto hasta estar seguro y obtener pruebas. Solo esperaba que sus sospechas estuvieran equivocadas._

-Bueno nuestro trabajo no es saber por qué, es dar soluciones y finalmente tomar acciones.

Ablando de acciones les debo informar que en la cumbre de las Américas que se realizó en México este año a puerta cerrada se discutió un tema muy serio.

El presidente me ha informado que el Tratado de Tlatelolco fue anulado de forma unánime.

 _Todos en aquella sala miraron en silencio al secretario de defensa antes de levantarse de sus lugares y comenzar una discusión entre ellos sobre las consecuencias de esa decisión. Después de varios minutos se recuperó el orden y el secretario volvió a tomar la palabra._

Todos conserven la calma, sabemos lo que esto significa. México lo inicio, él lo ha terminado.

La prohibición de armas nucleares en Latino américa y el Caribe se, ha levantado.

Sé que todos están pensando que la medida es precipitada, pero de acuerdo con los informes que he recibido, la alianza que se ha formado en nuestra contra planea una ofensiva pronto y hay que prepararnos para lo peor.

La información que he recibido viene del Grupo M de las fuerzas especiales enviadas por la Oficina Nacional de Reconocimiento y fue ratificada por su líder personalmente ante mí y me informo que en la intervención no hubo ninguna baja y que llagaran a su base en las próximas horas.

 _Lincoln sintió que un gran peso se desvanecía de sus hombros y una enorme alegría lo invadía, tanto que podría festejar allí mismo, pero ya habría tiempo para eso después._

-Pero antes de continuar Cmdt. Loud, tengo algo que decirle.

 _Lincoln lo miro, se puso de pie y dijo..._

-Que desea decirme Sr. Secretario.

-Primero que nada quisiera decirle que el presidente y mi persona le agradecemos por sus servicios a esta nación, lo felicita por su graduación y respeta su decisión de no solicitar ayuda en su educación.

 _-_ Muchas gracias a usted y dígale al presidente que también se lo agradezco.

-No pensé que el presidente supiera de mí y mi trabajo. _(Pensamiento)_

-Se lo diré. Ahora quiero decirle que no sé qué tan grabe se ponga la situación. Pero no terminara bien. Desde el "Incidente" nuestros enemigos han sabido de usted y han tratado de quitarlo del camino desde que comenzó a colaborar con nosotros, pero con la información que he recibido debo informarle que ahora su cabeza tiene un precio. Le proporcionaremos protección a su familia, enviaremos a los mejores y por ultimo le pedimos que siga con nosotros, usted y sus hombres serían muy útiles para lo que está por venir.

-A sí que era eso, no se preocupe los ayudare en lo que pueda, no creo que haya forma de escapar de esto, pero por favor quiero que me prometa que alguien cuidara de mi familia cuando yo no este.

-Se lo prometo comandante. _(Se dieron la mano y Lincoln regreso a su lugar)_

-Muy Bien ya hable demasiado, caballeros a lo que venimos. Nuestros aliados en esa región están en peligro. Díganme estamos preparados para un ataque y para protegerlos.

 _De regreso a casa nuestro protagonista tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos, tantos que casi estrella su auto, así que decido olvidar sus problemas un minuto y llegar a casa con su familia, ya eran las 10:00 p.m. y estaba cansado por toda la estrategia mencionada en la reunión y aun no podía creer que el personal del pentágono quisiera verlo a él personalmente, casi se desmaya cuando Emily se lo dijo por teléfono. Él sabía que era importante, pero no tanto._

 _Al llegar a casa se detuvo en frente de la puerta y pensó..._

-Tengo que mantener a salvo a todas, es mejor mantenerlas en casa hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, no es que necesite ayuda, conmigo es suficiente, pero un poco de ayuda nunca esta demás. Solo espero que no se percaten de su presencia.

 _Entro a la casa y fue recibido por sus hermanas que escucharon su llegada por el motor de su auto._

-Que hacen todas aquí y por qué las niñas siguen despiertas.

- _(Lily se acercó y dijo de forma sarcástica)_ Calma súper hermano. Te estábamos esperando para decirte que... ¡Nos vamos de campamento!

 **Todas:** ¡Sorpresa! ya empacamos tus cosas. _(Mostrando las maletas)_

 **Lincoln:** Ay no

* * *

 **Bueno este es el final del capítulo espero que les haya gustado. No hice una presentación formal de todos en la sala porque no quería inventar más nombres o investigar los verdaderos y añadir diálogos innecesarios, pero si vuelven a aparecer lo haré. En el próximo capítulo se revelaran incógnitas como: ¿Que sucede entre Emily y Lincoln? ¿Qué hay de Ronnie Anne? ¿Dónde está Clyde? ¿Qué es lo que hará Lisa? ¿Qué sucedió la noche del "Incidente"? ¿Qué paso con Lincoln aquella noche? ¿Cuál es su teoría? ¿Por qué se alegró del regreso a salvo del Grupo M? y ¿Como el presidente sabe de él?, pero cuantas serán respondidas, Hasta Pronto.**


	5. Chapter: Un viaje peligroso

**Capítulo 5: Un viaje peligroso**

 **Me tarde un poco de tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso. Disfruten del capítulo que les tengo preparado.**

* * *

 _Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la casa Loud. -Todo un desastre- Las personas que allí se encontraban realizaban los últimos preparativos para su viaje, con su ruido característico, como disputas por la pertenencia de algunos artículos de uso personal y ese tipo de cosas._

 _Ellos se quedarían en ese lugar durante dos días, ya que se había abierto una zona para acampar. Era una oportunidad para que todos se relajaran y tal vez sacarle algo de información a Lincoln, a pesar de las advertencias de Lisa._

 _Todos se apresuraban para evitar el tráfico, pues era verano y es de esperar que casi todos en la ciudad tengan algo planeado. El ruido era tal, que a los vecinos se les comenzaron a alterar los nervios, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a tal demostración de anarquía que se presentaba en esa casa todos los días y sin embargo había alguien que no se inmutaba con ese escándalo y más bien todavía permanecía dormido. Por supuesto era Lincoln, pues al llegar a casa lo vieron cansado, entonces supusieron que el trajo fue muy duro y de todas formas ya alistaron las cosas de su hermano la noche anterior, así que su familia decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más._

 _ **En la habitación de Lincoln.**_

 _El joven de cabellos blancos dormía pacíficamente, ya que no tenía razón para hacer guardia ante la situación en la que se encontraban, pues le prometieron que la ciudad estaría bajo constante vigilancia y le informarían de cualquier anomalía. De pronto Lincoln despertó, se puso de pie y mirándose al espejo que puso en su habitación hace algún tiempo dijo..._

-Por qué, porque no puedo. Todos pueden, porque yo no puedo sentirla.

No lo entiendo, pero que sucede conmigo, enserio esta es una de las partes que conforma esta basura, porque yo tuv...

¡Oh! hola, no note que estaban aquí.

Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar con ustedes, pues debo de informar del viaje, para que los refuerzos sepan dónde encontrarnos, saben de verdad creí que podría mantenerlas en casa para que estén a salvo, pues en el exterior estamos expuestos a un ataque. Ahora debo prepararme y ser más cauteloso.

También el hecho de que hayan tratado de matarme en el pasado y que ahora mi cabeza tenga un precio no lo hace más fácil, todos los que me conocen y otros más vendrán por mí y mi familia... como antes. Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en la muerte y comenzar a pensar en sobrevivir y su seguridad.

Esta es una de las cosas que les debo esconder, _(suspiro)_ pero no sé por cuánto.

-¡Lincoln hijo ya es hora de irnos! _(Dijo su padre desde la parte inferior de la casa)_

-¡De acuerdo ahora bajo!

Lo ciento, debo irme hablaremos luego.

 _ **En la habitación de Lisa.**_

-Si tengo que integrar esto.

Ahora una rotación dos grados a la derecha.

Recargar con la nueva fuente de energía.

¡Listo! con esto será suficiente.

 _Después de algunos minutos toda la familia permanecía en el jardín delantero de la casa excepto Lincoln, todas estaban preparadas para tomar el punto dulce a como diera lugar, por supuesto no lo demostraban. A pesar de sus edades no perdería la oportunidad de viajar cómodamente a un lugar tan lejano._

 _Después de acomodar el equipaje Rita abrió la puerta de Vanzilla y en ese momento inicio una batalla campal por el mejor puesto del auto._

 **Rita:** jajaja Hay cosas que nunca cambian verdad cariño.

 **Sr. Lynn:** aaaaaaahClaro que sí.

 **Rita:** Mejor los separamos antes de que comiencen a morderse.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Muy tarde.

 _Con la batalla finalizada solo quedaba esperar a Lincoln, el cual salió de la casa después de unos minutos._

 **Lori:** Por qué tardaste tanto nos va a ganar el tráfico.

 **Lincoln:** Lo ciento tenía que tomar algunas cosas extra.

 _Las horas pasaban y el aburrimiento crecía, entonces Lucy tuvo la idea volver a leer la fortuna, después de que Lynn casi matara a todos por segunda vez._

 **Lucy:** Hey chicas que tal una lectura.

 **Todas:** ¡Siiiiiiii!

 _Las predicciones continuaban y las chicas se sorprendían cada vez más ante las revelaciones de la gótica, mientras Lisa permanecía escéptica al asunto._

 _Al final solo quedaba Lincoln, quien permaneció en silencio todo el viaje. El ya no creía en nada de eso, pero eso no le impedía hacerlo solo para complacer a su hermana._

 **Lincoln:** De acuerdo Lucy que me depara el destino.

 _Ella miro las cartas por un momento y mientras las mostraba dijo..._

 **Lucy:** ooouu Parece que los espíritus no suelen favorecerte en los viajes _. (Era el mismo resultado del viaje anterior)_

 _Todas lo miraron esperando su reacción._

 **Lincoln:** Parece que así, bueno que se le va hacer jajaja. _(Risa vacía)_

 _Después regreso su mirada a la ventana, dejando a sus hermanas perplejas por su reacción._

 **Lincoln:** Puede que tu predicción no esté tan alejada de la verdad Lucy. _(Pensamiento)_

 _El peliblanco que en realidad no estaba mirando por la ventana, que más bien permanecía vigilante, pensó que algo no estaba bien, que estuvo en lo correcto al estar preparado y que esto podría terminar mal._

 _Después de unos minutos llegaron a la estación de servicio y se detuvieron en una parada rápida. Mientras tanto Lincoln salió a verificar el perímetro, sin alegarse demasiado claro._

 _En el interior de la estación de servicio las chicas discutían sobre lo que paso en el auto._

 **Lori:** Chicas que creen que fue eso.

 **Luan:** No lo sé, pero creo que Lincoln nos oculta más de lo que creíamos.

 **Lucy:** Su reacción a mi predicción no es típica de él.

 **Lola y Lana:** ¿Que podemos hacer?

 **Luna:** Debemos averiguar que la pasa, para poder ayudarlo y obligarlo si es necesario.

 **Lynn:** Yo me encargo de eso.

 **Leni:** Si demos ayudar a Linki.

 _Así permanecieron hasta que de pronto._

 **Lily:** En que piensas Lisa.

 _Todas la miraron y notaron que estuvo apartada de la conversación desde el principio._

 **Lisa:** Eh? no en nada.

 **Lily:** Nos estas ocultando algo. Estas planeando algo verdad.

 **Lisa:** Claro que no, todas saben lo que opino de todo esto.

 **Lori:** Como sea, no estamos seguras de cuál es su trabajo en ARMXEM, puede que no sea algo importante y el solo tenga algún problema. Él es nuestro hermano y debemos ayudarlo.

 _Después de terminar todo lo que fuero hacer allí continuaron con su viaje, todavía quedaba un largo camino por recorrer._

 _Mientras tanto Lincoln decidió fingir que leía un cómic, para desviar la atención de sus hermanas de él, sabía que su reacción ante Lucy no fue la mejor. Él lo disimulaba, pero se había dado cuenta de la actitud de ellas hacia sus acciones, de otra manera no sería el mejor en lo que hace, pero por alguna razón no podía fingir como siempre ante sus hermanas y esa era una desventaja al momento de esconderles información._

 _El viaje se tornó más aburrido, hasta que Leni recordó un tema de conversación que estaba pendiente._

 **Leni:** Hey Lori ahora recuerdo que dijiste que invitarías a Bobby a venir con nosotros.

 **Lori:** Es verdad, pero me dijo que no podría, porque quería convivir con su familia y pasar tiempo de calidad con Ronnie Anne cuando ella llera de su viaje.

 **Lucy:** No sabía que Ronnie Anne estuviera de viaje.

 **Lily:** Yo tampoco.

 **Lori:** Esperen, Lincoln tu literalmente savias del viaje, porque no lo comentaste.

 _Lincoln quien estaba vigilando en parte estuvo atento a la conversación, el esperaba que nadie comentara acerca de ese tema, pero en vista de que no podría eludirlo y que las sospechas estaban presentes por su anterior reacción tubo que inventar algo rápidamente._

 **Lincoln:** Por qué no lo creí relevante y ella se encontraba resolviendo un asunto, pero estará de regreso esta tarde.

 **Luan:** Si pero donde se encuentra y que asunto es ese.

 **Lincoln:** ¡Miren ya llegamos!

 _Para su serte el viaje término en el momento indicado y el chico fue el primero en bajar del auto, dejando a sus hermanas frustradas por todo el asunto._

 _Al pasar del día las chicas decidieron pasarla bien y después continuarían con lo que Lincoln ocultaba. Por su parte el chico permaneció atento mientras su familia visitaba las distintas atracciones del parque, algo estaba mal en todo el ambiente, podía sentir que los observaban, era más que obvio que esos malditos no desperdiciarían una oportunidad como esta._

 _La verdad le parecía irónico el hecho de que sus hermanas lo trajeran hasta aquí para divertirse y se lo estuviera perdiendo todo como la última vez que visito el lugar con su familia, al menos la última ves logro observar en acción el viejo géiser. Ahora todo podría terminar en tragedia y pensar que todo esto era solo por aquello que lo atormentaba. Pero él sabía que eso sería útil algún día por más que lo odiara y lo que venía era inevitable con o sin él._

 _Después de un largo día solo quedaba visitar el cañón gran vista, no importaba cuantas veces lo visitaran, no dejaba de ser vello._

 _Todos permanecieron en la cima por unos minutos descansando unos metro lejos del borde por el ajetreado día que tuvieron, todos menos Lincoln que permaneció allí en el borde un largo tiempo. Lori se dio cuenta de eso y aprovecho para hablar con él, ya que los demás se retiraron del lugar para armar el campamento y otras cosas._

 _Cuando se puso a su lado Lori dijo..._

-Lincoln yo...

-No quiero hablar de eso Lori.

-Lo sabes.

-Claro, sé que sospechan y mi actitud no es la más discreta, por alguna razón me es más difícil mentirles a ustedes.

-Es porque somos tu familia y tú no eres así.

-Quizás tienes razón, pero como dije no quiero hablar de eso.

-Algún día tendrás que hacerlo.

-Jamás lo haría de no ser por la situación en la que nos encontramos.

-¿Qué situación?, ¿De qué hablas?

-Basta Lori se lo que haces, no lo diré. Hablemos de otra cosa por favor. _(Dijo en un tono cansado y entonces Lori lo pensó y dijo algo que sabía que el entendería al instante)_

-¿La amas Lincoln?

-¿Y tú a él?

-Quiero tu respuesta primero.

-Si... más de lo que creí poder amar a otra persona de esa manera.

-Ya veo, si yo también me siento de esa manera.

-jaja Este tipo de relación es algo rara, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Un poco, pero... no tiene por qué serlo y por más raro que suene decirlo, los amamos y ellos a nosotros.

-Creo que jamás podría dejarla ir, incluso con su forma de ser en público... ¿y tu hermana?

-No nunca, ni el a mí y creo que ayudo el hecho de que siempre se llevaron bien verdad.

-Si e igual que papá le diera su aprobación aquella incomoda noche que estuvo de visita.

-¿Y tú le diste la tuya Lincoln?

-Eso no me correspondía y en ese tiempo solo era un niño.

-Vamos dime la verdad, soy tu hermana mayor y se cuándo mientes.

-Bueno la verdad es que el me pidió mi aprobación hace algunos años.

-¿Y se la diste?

-Fue un poco raro que me lo preguntara, pues yo ya sabía que él era una buena persona y que te haría muy feliz, pero sí... se la di. Pero eso no es relevante, porque es tu vida Lori y sé qué harás lo mejor con ella.

-Gracias Lincoln y sé que ella también te hará feliz como tú a ella.

-Eso significa mucho Lori gracias. Creo que deberíamos ir con los demás.

-Tienes razón Linc, vallamos de una vez para ayudarlos, pero antes que tal un abraso como en los viejos tiempos.

-Claro, siempre estoy dispuesto para un abraso con cualquiera de ustedes.

 _Después de un cálido abraso ambos descendieron a la zona para acampar, para ayudar a los demás. Lincoln por su parte estuvo temeroso por lo que pudo haber pasado durante ese descuido, pero después de llegar se alivió al ver que todos se encontraban a salvo, pues que lo quisieran muerto a él no significaba que nada malo le pasaría a su familia._

 _Todo estuvo tranquilo durante el levantamiento del campamento y después todos permanecieron recostados en el césped, hasta que de pronto a Lincoln le preguntaron que..._

 **Lynn:** Lincoln ahora que recuerdo, donde se encuentra Clyde, pensé que lo invitarías ya que Ronnie Anne no está en la ciudad.

 **Lincoln:** Él se encuentra ocupado con sus padres verificando los últimos detalles para la universidad. _(Mintió y le dolió en lo más profundo hacerlo)_

 **Rita:** Pero nosotros hablamos con los padre de Clyde ayer y nos dijeron que él no se encuentra en la ciudad.

 _El no pudo pensar en otra palabra más que en_ Rayos _. No contó con la presencia de sus padres en la conversación y ahora toda su familia lo miraba esperando una explicación._

 **Lincoln:** Heeee... ¡Papá! que estas cocinando el día de hoy.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Una de mis especialidades sorpresa, pero por que no vienen y lo averiguan la cena esta lista.

 _Se sintió aliviado al haber encontrado una salvación, ya que no podía decir la verdad, se vería demasiado sospechoso que dos de las personas más cercanas a él no estuvieran en la ciudad._

 _Después de una excelente cena todos se dirigieron a dormir, incluso Lincoln entro a su tienda de campaña, pero solo para evitar las preguntas que le esperaban, desde ese lugar estaría atento a la amenaza que lo aguardaba, no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo pero no tenia de otra._

 _Ya eran las 11:00 p.m. y todos dormían, excepto dos personas y una de ellas era Lisa que se alistaba para ejecutar su plan._

 _Se escabullía por el lugar hasta llegar a la tienda donde su hermano dormía, cuando de pronto piso una rama, esto provoco que las niñas de la tienda de alado despertaran -Y tanto trabajo que le costó no despertar a su compañera de tienda Lily-._

 _Fue descubierta por Lola y Lana que al ver lo que traía en sus manos supieron que es lo que tramaba y Lola por supuesto que la delato, mientras la dejaba bajo la vigilancia de Lana._

 _Todas las chicas la interrogaron dentro de Vanzilla y ella no tuvo más opción que confesar._

 **Luna:** Que pretendes chica.

 **Lynn:** Si y no trates de engañarnos.

 **Lisa:** Esta bien, si quería descubrir lo que pasa con Lincoln y lo iba hacer por medio de mi nuevo invento.

 **Lana:** Y porque no nos dijiste.

 **Lisa:** Por qué lo arruinarían todo.

 **Lola:** ¡Oye!

 **Leni:** Y como planeabas hacerlo con tu invento.

 **Lisa:** _(Suspiro)_ Se los explicare de forma simple. Mediante estos dos aparatos, _(mostrando uno pequeño y otro mediano)_ este lo adheriré en la cabeza de Lincoln y con este que tiene apariencia de lentes de realidad virtual me permitirá ver los recuerdos de nuestro hermano y descuiden no habrá daños, el no sabrá que paso por el somnífero que puse en su bebida en la cena.

 **Lori:** Muy bien te dejaremos hacerlo solo si nosotras también podemos ver, es eso o te delatamos por experimentar con Lincoln de nuevo.

La científica solo asintió y todas salieron del auto para de una vez por todas saber la verdad que ocultaba Lincoln, pero no contaron con que se lo encontrarían esperándolas justo frente a ellas.

En ese momento existían tantas preguntas que no sabían por dónde empezar.

 **Lucy:** Pe pe... pero que tienes puesto, no es que no me guste el color pero que es eso.

 _El no respondió y no parecía que fuera hacerlo._

 _El joven llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa militar de color negro, a más del chaleco blindado, el casco y las botas, precia tener un tipo de armadura que resaltaba su musculatura que parecía estar hecho de un material distinto al normal y cosas raras en sus manos._

 **Lisa:** Por qué estas despierto.

 **Lincoln:** Esas cosas dejaron de hacer efecto en mí hace mucho tiempo.

 **Luan:** Lincoln que está pasando, que significa todo esto.

 **Lincoln:** _(Suspiro)_ Me temo que las respuestas que buscan llegaran más pronto de lo que creí, pero por ahora regresen a sus tiendas y vístanse.

 **Lily:** Pero Lincoln que sucede.

 **Lincoln:** _(Él se arrodillo y posando sus manos en los hombros de su hermana dijo...)_ Tranquila todo estará bien, solo confía en mí, pero necesito que lo hagan ahora.

 _Mientras tranquilizaba a su hermanita sintió movimiento en los arboles cercanos y sin hacer movimientos corporales desvió su mirada hacia aquella dirección._

 **Lynn:** ¡No! queremos respuestas ya.

 **Lincoln:** Dije ahora. _(Lo dijo de manera muy seria)_

 _Todas obedecieron de inmediato, ellas nunca habían visto a su hermano actuar así, pero antes de retirarse._

 **Lincoln:** ¡Ah! y Lori por favor despierta a nuestros padres, diles lo mismo que les dije a ustedes y esperen mi señal para entrar al auto.

 **Lori:** Si hermano.

 _Aquel joven pensó que si estaba equivocado y no era nada de qué preocuparse, entonces todo lo que hizo fue precipitado y ahora tendría que involucrar a su familia en esto, pero si estaba en lo correcto, ellos estaban en grave peligro y tenía que protegerlos a toda costa._

 _Como era de esperarse todo lo que estaba pensando era normal, era técnicas para confundirlo en sus decisiones, muy típico de los expertos. Ahora podía entenderlo, sus enemigos no escatimaron en gastos al momento de enviar a los mejores para eliminarlo._

 _Con eso aclarado se dirigió a una roca cercana para vigilar mejor, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería, pero lo enfrentaría y solo tenía una cosa que decirles._

-Vengan por mí.

* * *

 **Los capítulos pasan, las peguntas aumentan y hay pocas respuestas. Pero no por mucho.**


	6. Chapter: Verdades

**Capítulo 6: Verdades**

 _No se escuchaba nada más que gritos y un incesante sonido agudo en el lugar, que llegaba a ser algo molesto para nuestro protagonista._

-Que... que paso.

Que sucede.

¡AAAAAAAAH! Que dolor.

¡Esperen! Y los demás.

 _Lincoln comenzaba a recuperarse, pero después de un largo jadeo recordó lo que paso y con dificultad se puso de pie para enfrentar lo que él sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano._

 _Poco antes de terminar en el suelo Lincoln vigilaba y logro identificar la posición exacta del enemigo. Ya no era ningún secretor que los estuvieran asechando y listos para atacarlo a él y a su familia, así que él se preparó para ello, observo sus movimientos cuidadosamente para responder adecuadamente a los ataques que evidentemente vendrían de todas direcciones._

 _De pronto logro verlo, ellos decidieron atacar y entonces tomo una decisión, puso su atención en el francotirador que realizaría el primer disparo y no teniendo más opción ya que tomaría demasiado tiempo alistar sus armas, tomo una pequeña roca del suelo, la cual arrojo para golpearlo y desviar el proyectil a un tanque de combustible que la familia usaba para alimentar los aparatos que les brindaba comodidad en el campamento y estaba cerca de los soldados de asalto que vio alistarse para matarlo a él y a su familia._

 _Entonces la arrojo y el tanque exploto dejando barias bajas y algunos heridos, la explosión fue tal que hasta Lincoln termino en el suelo. Él sabía que sería fuerte, pero no tanto, no le importo de todos modos, porque el disparo se dirigía al lugar donde toda su familia estaba. Obviamente era una distracción para que esos asesinos hicieran su trabajo sin esfuerzo alguno._

 _Sus padres y sus hermanas guitaban su nombre y el ya de pie les dijo que se resguardaran en el cráter que dejo la explosión y que él las iba cubrir. Al final obedecieron por el temor._

 _No tenía mucho tiempo, el humo se disiparía pronto. Entonces miro lo que llevaba en sus manos y oprimió los botones que estos poseían. De la armadura que resaltaba su musculatura se desprendió lo que parecía ser una capa de pintura que levito unos segundos para después convertirse en una ametralladora ligera Ares Shrike con alimentación por cinta, barrila de salto corto y complemento de lanza granadas M203 y una pistola M9._

 _Con el humo apunto de disiparse Lincoln disparo a los francotiradores que estaban en los árboles para que no fuera un peligro para él y principalmente para su familia, solo quedaban pocas personas por neutralizar después de la explosión, entonces uso su lanza granadas para terminar con ellos y levantar el polvo del suelo para tomar ventaja._

 _Después de su movimiento comenzó a disparar a los sobrevivientes para acabarlos antes de que se reorganizaran. Todos cayeron muertos excepto uno, el que parecía ser el líder y a Lincoln le pareció alguien bastante bueno, tanto que creía saber quién era._

-Muéstrate, ya sé que eres tú... Sorfek

Ya no tienes a nadie, estas solo y esta vez seremos tú y yo, sin trucos.

 _Él lo escucho y apareció de entre las sombras. Era un hombre con una máscara que cubría todo su rostro, incluso sus ojos ya que donde deberían estar solo se veían luces._

-jajajaja Lincoln amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte, como va tu vida. Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Si desde la última vez que intentaste asesinarme y fallaste miserablemente.

-Esta vez será diferente.

-De verdad, como... sabes cuando supe que vendrían por mi pensé que enviarían a los mejores, pero te enviaron a ti, como es que te siguen contratando.

-Me ofrecí hacerlo gratis, porque una vez que termine contigo y tu patética familia recuperare la credibilidad que perdí por tu culpa. Peleare con todas mis fuerzas y te matare.

-No lo permitiré y tampoco te dejare huir esta vez, tú y para quienes trabajas han puesto en peligro a mi familia.

Intentaron matarme para que no interfiriera en sus planes.

Quisieron matar a mis hermanas, porque temieron que fueran como yo y les causaran problemas.

Se atrevieron a querer acabar con mis padres para que no naciera alguien igual a mí.

Esta vez voy acabar contigo.

-Entonces ven Lincoln, terminemos con esto y esta vez sin armas, esto es personal.

 _La familia Loud lo escucho todo mientras permanecía escondida, existían cientos de preguntan en ese momento, pero por desgracia no tendían respuestas hasta que el peligro pasara._

 _Entonces una pelea comenzó ello corrieron para encontrarse justo en la mitad, antes de llegar Lincoln salto y tomo la rama de un árbol para tomar impulso y con ella dio una doble patada en el pecho de Sorfek asiéndolo caer al suelo, él se puso de pie rápidamente e intercambio golpes con Lincoln hasta que uno fue desviado haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomagó con la rodilla de Lincoln, entonces el tomo su pierna y lo levanto arrojarlo de espaldas a un árbol, Sorfek se acercaba y el peliblanco se repuso a tiempo para golpearlo en la tráquea y después conectar tres golpes a sus costillas y por ultimo tomarlo por su ropa y lanzarlo directo a la roca donde el vigilaba._

 _La pelea finalizo pero Sorfek no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a pesar de la clara superioridad de Lincoln._

-¡Eso es todo! apenas parecía ser un entrenamiento, para ser un asesino profesional no vi lo mejor de ti.

Bueno creo que se terminó, no voy a matarte porque no soy como tú, pero si te llevare a que pagues por todas las vidas que quitaste.

-Pues eso está por verse.

 _Sorfek tomo una navaja que tenía oculta y la último segundo de atravesar el cuerpo de Lincon fue detenida por el para después desarmarlo, después intento lanzar un puñetazo pero igualmente fue detenido. Lincoln contra ataco con un potente golpe al estómago que lo obligo a encorvarse para después recibir un rodillazo en el rostro que lo hizo enderezarse y al final recibir un cabezazo que lo devolvió al suelo._

-Eres débil.

 _Después de unos segundos se levantó de nuevo para volver a lanzar un puñetazo que fue nuevamente detenido, pero esta vez uso el agarre de Lincoln para levantar su cuerpo e impactar su cabeza con una patada, pero fue esquivada con dificultad y después Lincoln también tomo ventaja del agarre para levantar su cuerpo y hacerlo impactar el suelo._

-Tu técnica es anticuada y patética.

 _En un último esfuerzo se puso de rodillas e hizo una barrida para derivarlo y Lincoln salto a tiempo para evitarlo y dio una patada giratoria._

-Tus movimientos son lentos y predecibles.

Ya date por vencido, no luches más porque tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-jajaja Descuida no lo harás, porque en unos momentos estarás muerto a igual que tu cobarde familia.

-Pero de que hablas.

-No creerías que saldría a pelear yo solo sin tener asegurada la victoria verdad.

Llame refuerzos y te distraje hasta que llegaran.

-¡JA! No me sorprendería de eso al venir de un sucio tramposo como tú.

-Di lo que quieras ya están aquí.

 _Lincoln se vio rodeado por varios hombres que le apuntaban y se acercaban. Él pensaba en un plan para salir de esto, hasta que..._

-Esto se pondrá interesante, ¡NO! que estoy pensando debo proteger a mi familia. _(Pensamiento)_

 _Todo parecía indicar que atacaría y él estaba preparado para proteger a los que ama sin importar que le costara la vida, cuando de pronto todos los hombres cayeron al piso heridos y muertos otros que intentaron huir._

 _Una vez que los disparos cesaron una luz ilumino el campamento. Lincoln vio una nave que descendía para aterrizar, después a varios hombres salir de la aeronave y un hombre darles órdenes y él sabía bien quien era. Entonces Lincoln se le acerco._

-Muy bien muévanse señores, no dejen escapar a nadie y que alguien recoja a los muertos, no quiero que esta familia los vea.

-¡Clyde! amigo que gusto veste.

-¡Lincoln! qué bueno que estas bien, párese que llegamos a tiempo.

-Si gracias amigo, pero como supiste donde estaba.

-Me lo informaron cuando llegue.

-Así que a tu grupo es al que enviaron como refuerzo.

-No ellos llegaran en unas horas. Sabía que te meterías en problemas como siempre así que decidí venir a ayudarte, les dije a los muchachos que no tenían que venir conmigo pero ellos te aprecian mucho... y se quedaron con las ganas de matar alguien.

-jajajaja Ya veo y que bueno que estas bien amigo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría pasarte y en que esto es mi culpa, fue mi idea conseguir los créditos en ARMXEM y ahora estamos metidos en esto.

-No te preocupes por eso Lincoln está bien y aun que no hubiéramos terminarnos trabajando allí, lo que está por suceder de todas formas habría pasado. Mira el lado bueno, ahora estamos preparados y nuestras familias estarán seguras.

-Si tienes razón y cambiando de tema, sabes algo de ella.

-No amigo, solo lo mismo que tú y su misión es calcificada. Tranquilízate Ronnie Anne estará bien, por lo que sabemos su misión es idéntica a la mía, infiltraron y obtención de información y aunque algo pase, ella está bien entrenada, es de las mejores y seguramente ya termino y debe estar por llagar.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta poder verla.

-No te sientas culpable por ella, ten en cuenta todo lo que dije y por ultimo nadie pudo haber predicho que ella te visitaría la noche del "Incidente".

-Creo que tienes razón, eres un buen amigo Clyde o debería decir Tte. McBride, _(-Teniente obviamente-)_ no creerías que me perdería tu ceremonia de acenso verdad, pero tuve que irme sin felicitarte por la misión que me esperaba.

-Gracias Lincoln y descuida lo entiendo son cosas del trabajo, nosotros no lo elegimos.

-Si pero afortunadamente si podemos elegir nuestro equipamiento no crees jajaja. Linda nave y armas las que trajiste.

-jajaja Si la nave es de la nueva generacional y las armas son las que tu inventaste y solo las usan unos pocos y los pulsos que energía que dispara son excelentes, parece las armas láser de las películas de ciencia ficción, buen trabajo creándola. Pero tú continuas con esas anticuadas armas de serie M.

-Me gustan las clásicas y las nuevas aun no tienen la tecnología que implementaron en estas.

 _Todo iba bien hasta que un soldado llego y le dijo a Clyde que todo estaba listo y la familia Loud fue llevada a otro lugar para que se calmaran. Entonces Lincoln decidió hacer algo antes de regresar a la ciudad._

-Quiero hablar con Sorfek.

-Seguro Lincoln, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Muy seguro, quiero ver el rostro de la persona que amenazo la vida de mi familia antes de que se lo lleven para juzgarlo y no vuelva a saber de él.

-Entonces vamos.

 _Los dos se acercaron al prisionero y el al ver los dijo..._

-Nunca diré nada.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero no estoy aquí para eso y lo sabes.

-Si lo sé y te sorprenderás de lo que veras.

 _Lincoln se acercó el, tomo su máscara y se la arranco desvelando su rostro. Lincoln y Clyde quedaron sorprendidos._

-No puede ser.

-Lincoln él no es...

-Si soy yo, siempre he sido yo.

 _El hombre que se encontraba de rodillas frente a ellos era aquel que Lincoln vio tomar una foto del mapa de las instalaciones la noche que entro en la zona restringida. Clyde lo reconoció porque lo vio un par de veces cuando empezó a trabajar en la zona restringida por estar presente de la noche del incidente._

-Te sorprendiste verdad, si yo he sido el espía todo este tiempo.

 _Lincoln no decía nada, solo permanecía pensativo._

-mmmm Clyde me prestas tu arma.

-!Oh¡ si claro, cual te parece bien.

-La pistola.

-De acuerdo aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

 _El la tomo, la miro por un instante y con ella le disparo en el rostro a Sorfek._

-¡Pero qué fue lo que hiciste!

-Que pensaste que pasaría.

-No lo sé, que lo amenazarías para que nos diera información.

-Cálmate no te alteres, no está muerto.

-De que hablas.

-Ya lo veras.

 _Los soldados levantaron a Sorfek que cayó al suelo por el disparo y el humo se disipo esta vez dejando a todos atónitos y Lincoln dijo..._

-Eres un...

-Como te diste cuenta maldito.

-¡Pero que! wow Lincoln creo que es un habitante del planeta 9. Creí que ellos eran neutrales a nuestros conflictos.

-Pues al párese no, esto lamentablemente confirma mi teoría.

-Así que tenías razón, debo admitir que todo lo que ha pasado en estos años ha sido sospechoso, pero ahora quiero saber que acaba de pasar.

-Muy sencillo, pues no creí en nada de lo que dijo y note las marcas de una máscara en su cuello y como se veía tan real supe que está hecha aquel resistente nuevo material que vimos en la zona 19 de desarrollo de camuflaje del nivel 8. Lo que indica que no lleva infiltrado mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo, ahora que recuerdo ese material se descubrió hace poco y apenas se encuentra en fase inicial para sintetizarlo, por lo que es claro el por qué su máscara no es del todo perfecta.

-Así es Clyde.

 _Lincoln tomo a Sorfek por su ropa y de dijo..._

-Así que confiesa basura, que hicieron con ese hombre, donde esta y que es lo que están planeando.

-Púdrete nunca diré nada.

-Eso es lo que crees, ¡Apártenlo de mi vista!

 _Entonces se lo llevaron, pero un soldado que venía con Clyde se le acerco hablarle._

-Tte. McBride que es lo que está sucediendo.

-No lo sé pero creo que ponto lo sabremos Sgto. Green. _(-Sargento. Pero creo que ya lo saben-)_

-Si lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener la calma y prepararnos para lo que sigue de esta situación tan inusual que acabamos de vivir. _(Trato de calmarlo, pero él sabía lo que estaba pasando)_

-Si Cmdt. Loud, con permiso me retiro.

-Muy bien Clyde hay que irnos, tengo muchas preguntas que debo responder y no quiero posponer más esto.

 _Como Lincoln se lo esperaba su familia le exigiría respuestas, así que hizo que todos subieran a Vanzilla para que se sintieran más cómodos para hablar, incluyendo a sus padre mientras Clyde y una mujer armada se sentaron al frente para conducir y evitar que los padres de Lincoln chocasen por la impresión de lo que tenía que decir. El auto seria protegido por otros vehículos para evitar incidentes hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad y la aeronave se retiraba para no llamar la atención. Con todo listo el convoy que protegería a Vanzilla comenzó a moverse_

 **Sr. Lynn:** Lincoln queremos respuestas.

 **Rita:** Si hijo y queremos la verdad.

 **Lincoln:** De acuerdo les contare todo lo que me ha pasado y allí podrán encontrar las respuestas que buscan.

 **Lori:** Y más vale que Clyde y tú no nos mientan porque ya nos cansamos del misterio.

 **Lincoln:** Muy bien aquí voy.

* * *

 **Aquí termina otro capítulo, pero no uno cualquiera, ya que tengo un aviso importante, pues he estado trabajando en otro proyecto, algo "especial" y saldrá el viernes junto con el capítulo 7 de esta historia, pueden pasar y verlo.**

 **Bueno con todo esto me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, adiós.**


	7. Chapter: Crecer

**Capítulo 7: Crecer**

 _El viaje fue un poco tenso, mientras la historia proseguía, Lincoln dudo en si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero recordó la situación en la que se encontraban y como podría empeorar. También sabía que su familia merecía saber la verdad. Entonces reafirmo su decisión y continúo._

 _Todos escuchaban la historia con atención, pues les pidió que dejaran sus preguntas hasta el final y Clyde no dijo mucho, solo decía algo cuando era necesario o para confirmar algo que llegaba hacer poco creíble._

 _El viaje se sintió corto de solo escucharlo. El solo pudo contarle acerca de su trabajo antes y después de la noche que fue descubierto y el Sr. Miller lo ayudo a no terminar como un cadáver o en una cárcel y por ultimo solo un poco de la reunión, evitando revelar los secretos estratégicos de estado que se mencionaron esa noche. Cuando término, su madre fue la primera en hablar._

 **Rita:** Así que eso es lo que nos has ocultado.

 **Lincoln:** Si, la teoría de Lisa estaba en lo correcto.

 **Lisa:** ¿Cómo?, lo sabías.

 **Lincoln:** Claro, de otro modo no sería el mejor en lo que hago.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Entonces respecto a lo que haces, tú has...

 **Lincoln:**... Sí, me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo en varias de las misiones que se me han asignado, pero quiero que sepan que yo no elegí esto, solamente paso. _(Después de ver la intensa pelea que tuvo en el campamento, no le sorprendía a nadie que Lincoln tuviera que hacer eso, pero no significa que no tuvieran inquietud, al saber que por su trabajo, tubo que acabar con la vida de barias personas, aunque fueran personas malas)_

 **Sr. Lynn:** Ya veo, no me imagino lo que es eso y lo que sent...

 **Luan:** ¡Espera! que ahora que recuerdo, quien era ese que nos atacó y porqué dijiste que nos quiso matar en el pasado.

 **Lincoln:** Hablas de Sorfek, es un acecino de mala detestable, que trabaja para los enemigos del país. Y si, lo ha intentado varias veces y lo he impedido en cada ocasión.

 **Luna:** ¡Eso significa que nos has estado espiando!

 **Lincoln:** No, yo nunca haría eso, solo mantenía a algunas personas vigilando la zona a 10 Km a la redonda de su posición, en el caso de que hubiera actividad sospechosa y no me he involucrado en su vida privada.

 **Lynn:** No sé si debería creerte, nos has ocultado tanto y no creo que de pronto todas hayamos tenido la oportunidad de esta aquí al mismo tiempo por mera casualidad.

 **Lincoln:** Eso solo fue... suerte.

 **Lynn:** Es enserio.

 **Lincoln:** Si, hace unos días no sabía cómo estaba realmente la situación y que ustedes llegaran en el momento exacto, para tenerlas a salvo, solo me hace pensar que fue suerte.

 **Leni:** Pero como lograste que nos vigilaran.

 **Lincoln:** Hay personas que me deben favores y es uno de los beneficios que tengo por mi rango y servicios.

 **Lori:** ¿Entonces trabajar o no en ARMXEM? y ¿Cómo es que terminaste haciendo, lo que haces ahora?

 **Lincoln:** Me encantaría responder tus preguntas, pero ya llegamos.

 **Lori:** ¡Que! ¿Hace cuánto? y ¿Los autos que estaban con nosotros?

 **Clyde:** Se separaron de nosotros al entrar a la ciudad, para no llamar la atención.

 **Lori:** Oh, ya veo.

 **Lincoln:** Vaya Clyde, veo que resolviste tu pequeño problema con respecto a Lori.

 **Clyde:** Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Si.

 **Clyde:** Callete.

 **Lincoln:** jajajaja Como quieras.

 **Lola:** Espera un minuto, estamos en casa, pensé que nos llevarías a un lugar secreto o algo así.

 **Lincoln:** Eso es más o menos que voy hacer, pero primero tienen que entrar y tomar todo lo que necesiten, porque no sé cuándo podremos volver y tengo que hacer algo que no puede esperar.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Muy bien chicas ya escucharon a Lincoln, así que démonos prisa.

 _Entonces todos salieron de Vanzilla para buscar sus cosas y Clyde ordeno a la mujer que estaba a su lado en el viaje, que vigilara, mientras el acompañaba a Lincoln. Al entrar a la casa lo primero que Lincoln hizo fue detenerse cerca del perchero que estaba junto a la puerta y retirar un cuadro que estaba a lado del perchero._

 _Todos menos Clyde estaban extrañados por lo que hizo. Allí no había nada más que una simple pared, pero en cuanto coloco su mano y el espacio que ocupaba el cuadro comenzó a brillar, todos se sorprendieron, después de escanear sus huellas y retina, se escuchó una vos femenina que le solicitaba que se identificase en el escaneo de vos, entones él dijo..._

-Escaneo de voz número 53. Aquí el comandante Lincoln Loud.

-Identidad confirmada, bienvenido a casa comandante.

 _De pronto el pequeño espacio que dejaba el cuadro dejo de brillar y se abrió rebelando una caja fuerte que abrió fácilmente y de ella saco un pequeño aparato que tenía apariencia de un simple botón -O pulsador para otros- que no accionaba nada, pero en el costado de este tenía otro aún más pequeño. Entonces Lincoln dijo..._

- _(Suspiro)_ Cuando tuve la idea de esto, fue con un fin y por mis propios motivos y ahora temo para lo que pueda ser utilizado.

 _Lincoln oprimió el botón del costado y del pequeño aparato salieron unas cuchillas y después lo oprimió de nuevo y estas se retrajeron. Después de comprobar que funcionaba el peliblanco manipulo su reloj y sus ropas cambiaron a las habituales. Con esto hecho se quitó su camisa polo, dejando ver su tonificado cuerpo y para finalizar puso el aparato en su pectoral izquierdo y volvió a oprimir el botón del costado y las cuchillas se incrustaron en él, dejando un poco de sangre, que se limpió rápidamente. Jadeo un poco por el dolor, pero luego de recuperarse oprimió el botón más grande y dijo 22, antes de que el botón se iluminara al igual que todo su cuerpo._

 _El cambio físico de nuestro protagonista fue notorio. Su altura no lo fue tanto, pues ya era más alto que toda su familia, pero si creció lo suficiente para que se notara, su musculatura empezó a resaltar aún más, dejando le una complexión robusta y por ultimo su cuerpo dejo de brillar y se notaba que tenía el cabello más largo y una barba completa, no muy exagerada, conocida como la barba de los 3 días, pero que necesitaba ser afeitada._

 _Después Lincoln volvió a manipular su reloj y su ropa de combate regreso adaptadas para su nuevo cuerpo, mientras su familia lo miraba sorprendida por su cambio de apariencia._

 **Lincoln:** Muy bien, ya estoy listo.

 **Clyde:** Para que manipularas tu edad a los 22 años, creo que te lo tomaras enserio Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Así es Clyde, los 22 es la mejor edad para un soldado.

 **Lana:** ¡Dijeron 22 años!, ¿Pero cómo es que cambiaste de ese modo?

 **Lily:** Pues yo creo que se ve bien.

 **Lincoln:** No me miren así, saben en qué consiste mi trabajo, es obvio que tengo acceso a este tipo de tecnología y además me pertenece, porque yo tuve la idea.

 **Lisa:** ¿Eso es verdad?.

 **Lincoln:** Si, aunque no lo creas he aprendido mucho de ti en estos años, por ejemplo, como ya les conté en mi historia, las armas que llevan Clyde y las personas a su mando, fueron mi idea.

 **Rita:** Entonces, has ocultado eso en la casa todo este tiempo hijo.

 **Lincoln:** Bueno si, entre otras cosas, pero descuida nada peligroso _(Mostrando esas dos cosas que llevaba en sus manos y su reloj)_ y Clyde también tiene esto oculto en su casa.

 **Lucy:** Es verdad, no nos has dicho como es que Clyde también termino dedicándose a esto.

 **Lincoln:** Eso puede esperan, aún estamos en peligro, así que debemos apresurarnos.

 _Sin discusión todos empezaron a preparan sus cosas y al poco tiempo todos estuvieron listos para salir. La primera en terminar fue Leni y al ver que Lincoln no preparaba sus cosas, se le acerco a preguntarle por qué y algo más que la molestaba._

-¿Linki no piensas llevar nada?

-No Leni, todo lo que necesito está en el lugar al que vamos.

-Oh claro. Y dime Lincoln ¿Arreglaste o no que todas estuviéramos aquí al mismo tiempo? y dime la verdad.

-No, porque lo dices.

-Sabes Lincoln, sé que no entiendo algunas cosas la mayoría del tiempo, pero cualquiera sabría que con el trabajo que tienes y el rango que pareces haber alcanzado, sería fácil manipular nuestras actividades para traernos aquí fácilmente, al igual que con la protección para todas nosotras.

-Así que te diste cuenta. Es verdad yo podría hacerlo sin esfuerzo, pero no lo hice, algo más debió traerlas, para que estuvieran a salvo.

-Entonces de verdad crees que fue la suerte la que nos trajo a todas al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, porque como dije, antes de que llegaran, yo no sabía que tan grabe era este asunto, así que quizá sea lo más seguro.

-¡Pues no deberías confiar en eso!

-Tranquila, porque dices eso.

-No lo sé, quizá porque después de lo que pasaste hace varios años, con eso de suerte en el partido de Lynn y después en casa, pensé que ya no creías en esas cosas. _(Decía Leni mientras comenzaba a sollozar)_

-Leni cálmate, ahora sé que aun te afecta aquello, pero eso quedo en el pasado, no vale la pena recordarlo, eso ya quedo perdonado hace mucho y como dije es solo un quizá, así que no te alteres.

-Sí, gracias Linki, siempre me haces sentir mejor, no había pensado en eso en mucho tiempo, supongo que se encontraba en mi subcontente.

-Ehhhh, se dice subconsciente.

-Ah sí, lo ves, después de tanto sigues ayudándome hermanito, eres muy listo.

-jeje Si no hay problema.

 _Después de ese momento entre hermanos, Clyde apareció y les dijo que era hora de irse, entonces Lincoln llamo a su familia y todos salieron. Ya en la acera, justo antes de entrar a Vanzilla, el Sr. Lynn recordó algo._

 **Sr. Lynn:** ¡Esperen! ¿Que pasara con la casa?

 **Rita:** Es cierto, ¿Quién la va a cuidar?

 **Lincoln:** Descuiden yo me ocupo de eso. _(En ese momento el hombre con el plan uso su celular, al terminar de manipularlo solo dijo_ Listo _y de repente del suelo empezó a emerger lo que parecía ser algo metálico y al final descubrir que se trataba de un domo de acero, dejando a toda la familia con la boca abierta)_

 **Lily:** pe pero, ¿Pero cuando pusieron esto?

 **Lincoln:** _(El solo se limitó a decir...)_ No preguntes.

 **Clyde:** Bueno ya es hora de irnos, La Sargento Mayor Ashley Gray las llevara y yo iré con Lincoln. _(-Desde ahora escribiré los rangos directamente y las siglas serán solo para los diálogos, escritas en mi propia versión, porque solo existen en inglés y quiero evitar confusión-)_ ¿Puede encargase de esto sargento?

 **Sgtom. Gray:** Si teniente McBride.

 **Clyde:** De acuerdo te confió su seguridad.

 **Lana:** Entonces no vendrás con nosotras Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Iré con Clyde en mi auto, tengo que hablar con el de un asunto y después las veré allá.

 _Después de eso el viaje comenzó y cuando todos llegaron, la familia Loud se sorprendió de lo corto que fue, porque solo llegaron al otro extremo de la ciudad, cerca de un bosque, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vieron que lugar era._

 **Lola:** ¿Qué?, este es el lugar al que nos ibas a traer, no me sorprende.

 **Lincoln:** Pues desde un principio yo te dije que no necesariamente las llevaría a una base secreta o algo así y por último, ARMXEM es un lugar fortificado, muy bien vigilado y protegido, al que pocas personas que no trabajan aquí puedes entrar, así que no te quejes. Aquí estarán a salvo.

 **Lynn:** Bueno es casi como una base militar, miren todos esos soldados. ¿Por qué están aquí?

 **Lincoln:** Por que la tensión que nuestro país tiene con sus enemigos es más grave de lo que los noticieros saben. Por lo que están aquí para ayudar a los guardias a proteger lo que hacemos aquí.

 **Clyde:** Y creo que "aquello" y lo que les paso hoy a ustedes, ayudo reforzar la seguridad.

 **Luna** : A que te refieres con "aquello".

 **Lincoln:** Eso no importa este momento y quiero decirles que un grupo de soldados las protegerá desde ahora.

 **Todas:** ¡Queeeeee! No puedes hacer eso.

 **Lincoln:** Se porque lo dicen, no es algo que yo elegí, es necesario, pero descuides, como se quedaran aquí, ya no hace falta, así que pediré que los reasignen.

 **Clyde:** Eso es lo mejor, de todas formas no creo que a ellos les hubiera gustado la idea de cuidar a alguien, en lugar de hacer algo que contribuya en estos momentos.

 **Lincoln:** Tienes razón, es mejor pedir que los reasignen ahora, antes de que traigan a Sorfek aquí, para interrogarlo, pero primero les daré un recorrido por las instalaciones y por ultimo haré que las lleven al lugar donde se van a quedar.

 **Rita:** En serio hay lugares donde dormir aquí.

 **Lincoln:** Si, construyeron casas con varias habitaciones para el personal de la empresa que viene de otras ciudades y no quieren buscar donde quedarse. Construyeron muchas y varias están disponibles, aun después de dárselas a los soldados que ven aquí, así que reserve una casa para ustedes en el viaje hacia aquí y si, tendrán su propia habitación.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Vaya, gracias hijo, no debiste molestarte.

 **Lincon:** No es nada papá, ahora vamos.

 _Todo iba bien, pero antes de que entraran a las instalaciones, paso algo inesperado._

 **Emily:** ¡Licoooooooolnn! _(Apareció de la nada y se lanzó hacia Lincoln, para abrasarlo y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo)_

 **Lincoln:** Hola Emily, que gusto verte.

 **Emily:** Me entere de lo que paso, que bueno que estas bien.

 _Los dos se le levantaron y se limpiaron el polvo_ , _ante la mirada atónita de todos excepto de Clyde, Nadie sabía que decir, hasta que Lori con un tono medio de enojo dijo..._

 **Lori:** ¡Lincoln, quien es ella!

 **Emily:** Lincoln quienes son ellos.

 **Lincoln:** Son mi familia, los traje para que estuvieran seguros.

 _Ella solo escucho "son mi familia" y de inmediato dejo de abrazar a Lincoln, para presentarse._

 **Emily:** ehhhhhh... Como están, mi nombre es Emily Williams, soy amiga de Lincoln.

 **Lori:** Amigos, que clase de amigos hacen eso en público.

 **Lincoln:** ahhhhhh... ¿Los mejores amigos?, No te ofendas Clyde.

 **Clyde:** No te preocupes, se a lo que te referías.

 _En ese momento Emily se dio cuenta de la presencia de Clyde y se alegró y también vio una oportunidad. Se acercó y lo abraso de forma normal._

 **Emily:** ¡Clyde! que gusto que estés a salvo. Cuando dijeron que el grupo M no tuvo bajas, me alivie tanto.

 **Clyde:** También me agrada verte Emily.

 **Emily:** Bueno tengo que irme, el Dr. Lewis debe estar buscándome y si no me encuentra pronto, se enfadara y acabara con migo. Hasta pronto.

 **Lincoln:** Dale mis saludos al Sr. Lewis.

 **Emily:** Lo haré adiós Lincoln.

 _Después de perderse de vista Lincoln voltio y noto que toda su familia lo miraba._

 **Lincoln:** ¿Qué?

 **Leni:** ¿Lincoln ella trabaja aquí? y ¿Como la consiste?

 **Lincoln:** Ella es la primera asistente del Dr. Lewis y la conocí cuando fui el segundo asistente, pero ahora soy supervisor, ¿Por qué preguntas?

 **Leni:** No, por nada.

 **Lincoln:** Bueno, entones comencemos con el recorrido.

 _Incluso Leni sabia porque no debía seguir preguntando y el resto de la familia tampoco dijo nada, pero Lori, pensó en Ronnie Anne y en lo que Lincoln podría estar haciéndole y no lo dejaría así._

* * *

 **Otro capítulo finalizado, me tarde un poco, pero ya saben, lo de siempre, vida ocupada, muy, muy ocupada. No mencionare nada acerca de este capítulo, así que solo diré lo normal, Si lo desean pueden comentar que así es como me apoyan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **Creo que pueden hacer sus propias preguntas de este capítulo, pero por diversión les daré dos, para que las respondan ustedes mismos.**

 **1.- ¿Quién gano la pelea y se quedó con el punto dulce?**

 **2.- ¿Con que se limpió Lincon la sangre de su cuerpo? ¿Quizá con su camisa polo? Eso sería raro no lo creen o tal vez tenía algo para limpiarse en el compartimento, por tantas veces que lo ha hecho. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter: Confrontación

**Capítulo 8: Confrontación**

 _Todo transcurría bien mientras Lincoln les mostraba el exterior de ARMXEM, para que no se perdieran en el inmenso complejo durante su estadía, para después seguir con un poco del interior. Al final del recorrido en el exterior todos quedaron impresionados, excepto Lori que esperaba el momento adecuado para hablar con su hermano._

 _En cuanto a Clyde, el con la ayuda de Ashley llevaron los autos con los encargados de revisarlos, para comprobar que no tuvieran algo peligroso en su interior, ya que les quedaba de camino al lugar donde estaba su equipo con el prisionero._

 **Lincoln:** Y para terminar con el recorrido. Estas son las pistas de prueba.

 **Lily:** ¿Por qué necesitarían algo como eso?

 **Lisa:** Eso es obvio Lily, al mirar los diferentes tipos de terreno de las pistas, es fácil decir que son para probar la calidad de los vehículos que aquí se construyen y su efectividad en maniobras ofensivas, defensivas y evasivas. Tanto como los de trasporte, de combate, multipropósito, camiones tácticos, tanques y las armas auto propulsadas.

 **Lily:** Eso me da miedo y si ocurre algo peligroso.

 **Lincoln:** Descuida Lily, las pistas son cercadas, bien ubicada y además estarán cerradas por un tiempo, excepto para que los soldados se diviertan un poco, además nada malo ha pasado aquí jamás.

 **Lisa:** ¿Así? y que me dices de lo que paso hace tiempo, con eso de la energía y las luces, de aquella noche.

 **Lincoln:** Vamos Lisa, todos saben lo que paso en esa ocasiona y además nadie salió herido, solo fue un desperfecto.

 **Lisa:** Si, creo que tienes razón hermano. _(Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, ella nunca creyó en lo que dijeron los noticieros. El resto de su familia hizo y pensaba lo mismo)_

 **Lincoln:** _(Suspiro)_ Miren, tienen razón en desconfiar de mí y les prometo contarles todo en su momento, pero no ahora.

 _En ese momento apareció un empleado conduciendo el auto de Lincoln y lo estaciono en frente de ellos._

 **Empleado:** Aquí tiene Sr. Loud, ya lo revisaron y el otro está en la casa que reservo.

 **Lincoln:** Gracias, pero quisiera que me llamara Lincoln, el Sr. Loud es mi padre y además soy menor que usted.

 **Empleado:** De acuerdo, bueno yo me retiro, hasta pronto Lincoln. _(Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse)_

 **Sr. Lynn:** Eso fue raro.

 **Lincoln:** Es más frecuente de lo que creen, pero es mejor dejar eso claro con todo los que me llaman así, para que no se repita, es muy incómodo cuando sucede.

 **Rita:** Pero como logro reconocerte con tu nueva apariencia.

 **Lucy:** Si, tiene razón, yo todavía no me acostumbro a verte así y creo que el resto tampoco. _(Toda la familia asintió en señal de que estaban de acuerdo con Lucy)_

 **Lincoln:** Lo que sucede es que no es la primera vez que las personas de aquí me ven con esta edad y descuiden en un momento cortare mi cabello y me afeitare, no me veré igual que antes, pero al menos será mejor que ahora. _(Después de eso nadie hablo por unos segundos hasta que...)_

 **Lynn:** ¡Hey! Lincoln, ya que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo y no hay nada que hacer, que tal si me prestas tu auto para ir a esa pista, que ruega ser probada por mí.

 **Lincoln:** ...jajajajajajajaja _(Suspiro)_... Enserio.

 **Lynnn:** ¡Que tiene de gracioso!

 **Lincoln:** No tocaras mi auto, ninguna de ustedes.

 **Lynn:** Pero soy una profesional. _(Al pasar de los años Lynn probo suerte en otros deportes, como el automovilismo, ya que al ser atlética, su cuerpo podría resistir los efectos de conducir a esas velocidades)_

 **Lincoln:** Eso es lo que me preocupa, además dije que solo los soldados podían usarla.

 _Lynn empezaba a verse enfadada, así que no tuvo más opción que ceder ante una de sus hermanas, de nuevo, el creía que era como una maldición, no poder resistirse a la mirada de enfado o tristeza de cualquiera de ellas._

 **Lincoln:** Esta bien, está bien, veré que puedo hacer. Pero no con mi auto, lo quiero, no tanto como a Vanzilla, pero lo quiero y no dejare que lo destroces.

 **Lucy:** Suspiro. Y ahora que harás.

 **Lincoln:** Bueno, como vieron todos, trajeron mi auto aquí y es porque existe un lugar específico donde debo guardarlo, así que lo llevare allí y pediré uno prestado para continuar con el recorrido, no tardare así que esperen aquí.

 **Lori:** ¿Lincoln puedo ir contigo?

-Es ahora o nunca _(pensamiento)_

 **Lincoln:** ¿Por qué?

 **Lori:** ehhhh Lo que pasa, es que estuve un poco distraída en el recorrido, así que quisiera que mientras guardas tu auto me mostraras todo de nuevo, sino hay problema.

 **Lincoln:** No ninguno... Creo.

 **Lori:** Muy bien, entonces vamos.

 _Ambos subieron al auto y se fueron. Ya en el camino Lori confronto a Lincoln por lo que había pasado hace rato, ya que tal vez no habría otra oportunidad igual y si la había, no llegaría en mucho tiempo y esto era importante._

-Lincoln hay algo de lo que debamos hablar.

-De que se trata.

-Lo sabes muy bien, es sobre Emily.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Claro que entiendes a lo que me refiero

-La verdad no, que hay con ella, pasa algo malo.

-Mejor dicho que pasa contigo.

-Lori no te entiendo nada.

-¡Que me mentiste y estas engañando a Ronnie Anne!

-¡Que! Como puedes pensar que yo haría algo como eso.

-Pues me cuesta creerte, después de lo que vi.

-Y que viste, vamos Lori me conoces bien, me ofende que me creas capas de algo así, dime la verdad, ella no te agrada cierto.

-No, no es nada de eso, pero lo que vi no es algo que se considere del todo normal entre amigos, lo que me lleva a pensar eso y que me mentiste.

-Yo no te mentí, lo que dije es verdad.

-Entonces porque se abalanzo sobre ti de esa manera.

-Por qué hemos pasado por muchas cosas y nos tenemos mucha confianza.

-Así, ¿Qué cosas?

-Es algo que les contare a su tiempo, pero tiene que ver con lo que dijo Lisa, sé que está mal que lo diga después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero confía en mí.

-Lincoln quiero creerte, de verdad, pero quiero que prometas que entre tú y ella no hay nada.

-Lo juro, yo amo a Ronnie Anne y mira que es muy difícil e incómodo para mí decirte esto, como la vez anterior.

-Está bien te creo, pero será mejor que ella mantenga su distancian desde ahora, no quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si Ronnie Anne te viera con ella abrasándote así.

-Si tienes razón.

Yo tampoco quisiera pensarlo, pero seguro me destrozaría. _(Fue lo que pensó el peliblanco, él no era tonto, sabía que las muestras de afecto de Emily aunque bien intencionadas podrían causar malentendidos)_

 _Después de esa platica, llegaron a lugar para dejar el auto._

-Seguro que está bien que entre a este lugar, se ve que existe un poco de seguridad extra aquí.

-Sí, no te preocupes, es solo para vigilar los autos de las personas, este es un lugar exclusivo para las personas como yo, pero después de una rápida comprobación de identidad, cualquiera que yo autorice puede sacarlo de aquí, así que puedes usarlo cuando lo necesites.

-Gracias, pero no tengo muchos deseos de conducir.

-Igual no iba a dejarte tocar mi auto.

-¡Que dijiste! para tu información e conducido más años que tú.

-Tranquila solo era una broma, no he olvidado que tú me llevabas a todas partes cuando era un niño.

Por un precio claro _(Pensamiento)_

-Eso ya no importa, adonde iría de todos modos.

-Este lugar es grande, hay mucho que hacer aquí, existen lugares de entretenimientos, es como una pequeña ciudad.

-Déjame adivinar, es para las personas que trabajan aquí.

-Hasta ellos necesitan divertirse para no caer en la locura por la presión y el estrés.

-Seguro que sí.

 _ **Mientras tanto con los demás.**_

 **Lola:** ¿Creen que podemos creer en él?

 **Luna:** No lo sé, después de saber de la vigilancia me siento incomoda y con su nueva apariencia, no lo veo como el Lincoln de siempre.

 **Luan:** Si lo sé, pero piénsenlo por un momento, sé que se ve mal desde nuestra perspectiva, pero lo hacía por nuestra seguridad y eso demuestra que nos quiere e intenta defendernos de los peligros.

 **Lynn:** ¡Peligros que el mismo trajo a nosotras!

 **Lana:** Si pero no creo que sea enteramente su culpa, pues como dijo, el no elijo esto y pedir trabajo aquí solo fue por obligación.

 **Lucy:** Si, él se metió en esto por mera coincidencia, siempre se está cayendo en problemas por accidente y no creen es bueno que el destino lo llevara a este punto, para estar preparado y poder traernos aquí para estar seguros. Suspiro, no sé cómo no pude ver esto en mis cartas.

 **Lisa:** Sigues creyendo en eso, pero concuerdo en que es bueno que nos trajera a este lugar, pues de acuerdo al grado de preocupación que Lincoln uso en sus palabras puedo deducir que todo esto es cintos de veces más grave de lo que las personas comunes saben, hasta el punto en el que las américas se vean en la obligación de colaborar por un solo propósito, así que creo que podemos confiar en él, aunque debemos aceptar que abra cosas que no podrá contarnos.

 **Lola:** ¿Y por qué?

 **Lisa:** Pues por seguridad nacional claro.

 **Lola:** Ya veo, supongo que tienes razón, después de todo, creo que lo que hacía aquí y su otro trabajo también debía mantenerlo oculto por obligacionista y no por no querer contárnoslo y se está arriesgando al traernos a este lugar.

 **Lisa:** Exacto

 **Llily:** Pues yo sigo confiando en él, después de todo es Lincoln, el siempre estará allí para nosotras, recuerden todas las veces en las que renuncio a lo que más quería por nosotras.

 **Leni:** Si chicas, no debemos desconfiar, él no nos mintió, solo evito detalles en las expiaciones de su trabajo.

 **Lynn:** Si creo que tienes razón, él no nos ocultaba cosas por no querer decirlas, sino porque tenía que hacerlo y por nuestra seguridad, no sé cómo me hubiera sentido sabiendo que alguien me estaba siguiendo.

 **Rita:** Es verdad hijas, debemos confiar en que Lincoln hará lo correcto, el nunca aria algo malo.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Su madre tiene razón él las quiere a todas y no hay limite a lo que el aria por ustedes. ¡Ah! y ablando de él allí viene.

 _Lincoln y Lori se acercaban a los demás en una van con el logotipo de la empresa, al llegar todos subieron y se dirigieron al edificio central, al llegar bajaron de la de la van, entraron y vieron a algunos guardias con personas siguiéndolos._

 **Lincoln:** Vaya al parecer tuvieron la misma idea que yo.

 **Sr. Lynn:** A que te refieres.

 **Lincoln:** Esas personas deben ser las familias de esos guardias, bueno tal vez así podamos pasar desapercibidos.

 **Lola:** Lo sabía _(Susurro)_

 **Lincoln:** Bueno entonces vamos a mi oficina.

 **Rita:** ¿Tu oficina?

 **Lincoln:** Si, eso fue lo que dije.

 **Leni:** ¿Y dónde está?

 **Lincoln:** Pues por allí. _(Mientras señalaba con su mano la puerta de la zona restringida)_

 **Lori:** Seguro que está bien que todos entremos allí.

 **Lincoln:** Bueno, ya entraros a ARMXEM y eso ya es muy difícil y está prohibido, así que no hay problema, además tengo que entrar para hablar con algunas personas.

 **Luan:** Estas seguro.

 **Lincoln:** Si, otras familias también están aquí, además están conmigo y es muy posible que en algunos meses o incluso semanas este lugar se convierta en un lugar para proteger civiles y en una base militar.

 **Lynn:** Tan grabe esta todo.

 **Lincoln:** Solo digamos que mucha gente puede morir.

 **Luna:** Te refieres a una guerra. _(El no dijo nada y su silencio fue lo único que necesito para obtener la respuesta que temía y dejando a todos con un nudo en la garganta)_

 _Después de la rápida comprobación de identidad, todos bajaron por el acenso para llegar a la oficina de Lincoln, posaron por 5 primeros niveles hasta llegar a la puerta anti impacto que daba acceso a los últimos 5 niveles, él la abrió sin mucho esfuerzo y todos quedaron maravillados excepto Lisa por todo lo que allí se construía._

-Ummmm Creo que ya que estaré un tiempo en este lugar podría contribuir un poco.

-Me alegra que lo menciones, ya que un buen amigo menciono estar impresionado por tu trabajo y que te invitaría a formar parte del equipo muy pronto, pero dudaba por tu ética.

-Pues por lo que dijiste hace unos instantes antes de entrar, parece que no tengo opción.

-Gracias, tu ayuda se gran utilidad Lisa.

 _Con solo caminar uno cuantos metros llegaron y en la puerta vieron un nombre que decía Cmdt. Lincoln Loud - Supervisor Nivel 6, él les dijo que podían echar un vistazo la oficina mientras él iba al baño. El lugar no era muy diferente a cualquier oficina en realidad, cuando iban a abrir una puerta que llevaba a otra habitación, la puerta del baño se abrió y Lincoln salió mostrado su apariencia renovada, se había cortado el cabello a su estilo habitual y también se había rasurado la barba, ahora parecía más Lincoln que antes, uno en una versión más adulta, pero Lincoln al fin y al cabo._

 **Rita:** wow Hijo te vez bastante bien.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Si, ahora puedo reconocerte mejor.

 _La plática continuaba hasta que en eso apareció Clyde y le dijo..._

 **Clyde:** Lincoln, Sorfek ya está aquí, quieres ver el interrogatorio.

 **Lincoln:** Si, andando.

 **Rita:** Hijo cuídate mucho.

 **Lincoln:** Si mama lo are, esperen aquí un momento enseguida regreso.

 _Mientras la puerta se cerraba se logró escuchar que Clyde dijo._

 **Clyde:** ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, tu equipo acaba de llegar.

 **Lincoln:** Excelente, los veré más tarde.

 _El Sr. Lynn Solo pudo decir..._

 **Sr. Lynn:** ¿Equipo?

 **Lisa:** Bueno no es ningún secreto que con su rango tenga hombres a su cargo.

 _ **En la sal de interrogatorios.**_

 _Las horas pasaban y cada persona que entraba salía sin resultados, los esfuerzos eran inútiles, era un sujeto duro de quebrar, le prometieron negociar con los líderes de su planeta para que la condena por entrometerse en asunto terrestre fuera leve, a pesar de estar prohibido, pero el parecía estar confiado._

-ahhhhh Esto es inútil Clyde, no hemos conseguido nada.

-Lo sé, esto va mal.

-Tú y tu equipo lo atrapo, es tu responsabilidad, dame un tiempo con él, yo conseguiré la información.

-¡Que! no voy a hacer eso.

-Vamos Clyde, cada minuto que pasa, el hombre que está con ellos puede estar dando información a base de tortura.

-No lo sé amigo.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto, estamos al borde de una guerra!

-Está bien, pero si nos descubren diré que esto fue tu idea.

-De acuerdo, abre la puerta.

 _La puesta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió y nuestro protagonista entro decidido._

-Se acabaron los juegos, ahora si vas a hablar estúpido.

* * *

 **Seguramente están pensando que esto está tardando demasiado y yo también, aquí una pequeña curiosidad: Planeaba que algunos capítulos anteriores y este fueran uno solo, pero no salió como esperaba. ¿Ustedes cuantos capítulos creen que fueron?**

 **Después de los capitulo que van hasta ahora, creí que ya era hora de revelar un poco de lo que pasó la noche del "Incidente" y por qué se llama así.**

 **De igual forma lo que pasa entre Lincoln y Emily, ahora ya saben lo que sucede y si no lo saben, pues no sé qué decirte, pero descuida, la respuesta a esta y más preguntas serán reveladas muy pronto.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós.**


	9. Chapter: Confesión

**Capítulo 9: Confesión**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero para compensar les traigo este capítulo largo, disfrútelo.**

* * *

 _Después de una paliza de 2 horas. -ehhh coff coff Quiero decir- Después de un interrogatorio de 2 horas, -De verdad era duro de quebrar- en el que después de varias negociaciones acordaron que Sorfek entregaría las coordenadas del punto exacto en el que se encontraba aquel hombre y a cambio Lincoln dejaría de golpear su cara -ahhh No sé qué me pasa, quise decir que...- Lincoln pediría clemencia ante los jueces para recortar la condena de Sorfek a la mitad y por los enemigos que hizo en la tierra seria puesto en una prisión de seguridad media en su propio planeta._

 _Lincoln salió de la habitación para ser recibido por Clyde, que parecía estar algo molesto._

-Bien hecho genio y ahora como voy a cubrir tu pequeña "Cesión de entrenamiento"

-Solo diles que son las secuelas del combate y que se resistió a que lo atraparan.

-Nunca se lo creerán.

-Eso no importa, me agradecerás cuando te den el crédito por ayudar a salvar millones de vidas.

-¿Por qué? me bastaría contigo, sabes cuantas leyes has roto en estos años y las de estas últimas 2 horas.

-No seas cobarde, porque no buscar tu valor y lo demuestras, como en las misiones en las que hemos colaborado o es que se desbandase con tus superiores y con las chicas.

-Eres un idiota Lincoln, lo has notado.

-Cállate.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Emily.**_

 _Nuestra pelirroja favorita -Si, la cree pelirroja- se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos más altos del nivel 6 hasta llegar a una oficina en la que entro y cerro la puesta de forma brusca, ella parecía comportarse de forma extraña, se dejó caer sobre la puerta y comenzó a_ _hiperventilarce_ _._

-Buenas noches para ti también Emily.

-¡ahhhh! _(Jadeos)_ Me asusto doctor Lewis y de hecho seria buen día, está apunto de amanecer.

-Sabes Emily, estaría muy molesto contigo sino fuera porque tengo curiosidad de saber qué es lo que te pasa.

-No pasa nada doctor Lewis.

-Pues entrar de esa manera mi oficina y ese comportamiento no se calificaría con un simple nada, ahora dime la verdad.

- _(Suspiro)_ La familia de Lincoln está aquí.

-oh Ya veo. _(Al borde de la risa)_

-Doctor Lewis como puede reír en un momento así.

-Tu como puedes comportarte así, en momentos como este, además el humor es bueno para aliviar la tensión. Escucha ustedes dos han pasado por tanto, sé que te gusta, todo ARMXEM lo sabe, el parece ser el único que no se ha dado cuenta, pero el chico tiene novia y seamos honestos, te defiendes bien, pero ella acabara contigo si te le acercas.

-Si lo sé, pero que puedo hacer.

-Pues por ahora qué tal si vas por el informe que la área de inteligencia preparo, ya terminaron de verificar las coordenadas que el prisionero le entrego a Lincoln y después lo dejas en su oficina, yo iré hablar con él.

-Usted me odia verdad.

-Es tu castigo, estuve buscándote por todas partes.

-¡Pero su familia está allí! por eso entre aquí de esa manera, no quería que me vieran.

-Si lo supuse en cuanto mencionaste que trajo a su familia.

- _(Rabieta)_ Está bien, por cierto Lincoln le manda saludos.

-Se lo agradeceré cuando lo vea. Y no envíes a nadie a terminar tu trabajo porque lo sabré. _(Lo dijo mientras salía por la puerta)_

 _ **De regreso con Lincoln y Clyde.**_

 _El dueto de amigos seguía peleando hasta que._

 **Dr. Lewis:** Cuando los niños dejen de discutir tal vez podremos empezar a trabajar.

 **Lincoln y Clyde:** ¡Señor Lewis como esta!

 **Dr. Lewis:** Terrible, la situación se ha puesto más tensa en estas 36 horas que en el 42 en tres meses y por últimos tengo a dos adultos que se comportan como unos niños de 5 años.

 **Clyde:** ehhhh Creo que ustedes tienes que hablar, yo iré a ver como esta mi equipo y a reabastecernos, pero después me cuentas todo Lincoln, adiós.

 **Lincoln:** Clyde cobarde, no te atrevas a dejarme solo con él, me las vas a pagar lo juro. _(Pensamiento)_

 _Clyde se fue dejando al Lincoln y al señor Lewis solos._

-Tu amigo es algo extraño ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, pero así es el, bueno ya basta de juegos, que ocurrió durante mi ausencia.

-No mucho, pero si cosas muy importantes, ya es oficial, desde ahora somos una base militar y debemos fusionarnos con las áreas de investigación y desarrollo de los países aliados en las américas, las tropas llegaran a Royal Woods en 20 horas.

-Oh no, creí que había más tiempo.

-Yo también, pero la líder del grupo A, hablo con el oficial superior de esta base por videoconferencia y el me lo dijo, en su misión en Rusia logro ver al ejercito prepararse para la ofensiva y en la área de inteligencia lograron desencriptar los archivos que tu amigo trajo de China y al parecer tienen el mismo plan que el resto de nuestros enemigos.

-Entonces ella está bien.

-Sí, ti novia está bien, todo su equipo está bien, llegaran en dos horas, no sé qué habría pasado si las hubiesen descubierto, pero eso no importa, de todos modos en un tiempo no muy lejano va a morir mucha gente y no podremos evitarlo. Así que la misión a cambiado, quiero a ese hombre aquí y lo quiero ahora, se acabaron las sutilezas, si tienes que acabar con todos en ese lugar hazlo, no podemos dejar que el enemigo cepa de nuestros avances, esto no solo te lo diré yo sino también quien ahora dirige esta base.

-Pero como fue que él se lo dijo, acaso usted lo conoce y como llego a Royal Woods tan rápido.

-No necesito venir, ya estaba aquí, es Miller.

-¡Que es enserio!

-Si, deberías verlo, le devolvieron su rango y lo convirtieron en líder este lugar.

-Lo are más tarde, pero dígame, existe alguna forma de traer a las tropas sin que nadie lo note.

-No, como dije se acabaron las sutilezas, la cuidad y la nación lo sabrá en la noche, hemos logrado despintar a los medios de lo que sucede en Asia y Medio Oriente, pero los rumores se propagan Lincoln.

A sido más difícil hacerlo en la Latino américa, el servicio militar obligatorio se ha impuesto en todos sus países y llevan tropas a sus países aliados en África y sus armadas se movilizan a mar abierto en el pacifico, están construyendo su propio armamento y han estado mejorando la tecnología que nuestros "vecinos" les proporcionaron y eso no se oculta tan fácil.

-Y cómo va la construcción de sus armas nucleares.

-Te sorprenderás, todos ya cuentan con varias ojivas nucleares y sus proyectos de construcción de misiles balísticos intercontinentales ha comenzado.

-Cómo es posible que lo hayan hecho tan rápido.

- _(Suspiro)_ Lincoln en estos años ya no existe ningún secreto en lo que respecta a armamento nuclear, solo hay que pasar algunas barreras de ingeniería y algunos países de allí ya usaban energía nuclear de una u otra forma y países como Argentina que tenía su propio programa balístico y creo sus propio misiles, pero el programa fue cancelado.

-Ya veo, así que esto se pondrá feo cierto, espero que se pueda llegar una solución diplomática, solo hay que saber porque nos ven como una amenaza.

Tengo que impedir esta guerra, eso es lo que ellos quieren, pero debo conseguir pruebas. _(Pensamiento)_

-Si yo igual, pero descuida las armas nucleares son la última opción, así que estaremos bien por un tiempo, ahora ve, el informe que preparo la área de inteligencia debe estar en tu escritorio.

Envíe a Emily a dejarlo allí personalmente. _(Entre risas)_

-Gracias señor Lewis, iré ahora mismo, adiós.

¡Ay no! _(Pensamiento)_

 _ **En la oficina de Lincoln.**_

 _Lori se encontraba contándoles a todos lo que había hablado con Lincon en sus ausencia, ya que Rita se lo pregunto y después toda la familia mostró interés, ella se los contó todo y las hermanas se sintieron aliviadas con lo que había dicho su hermano, pero se sentían desconfianza de Emily, todo transcurría bien hasta que la pelirroja entro a la oficina causando un silencio incomodo, nadie sabía que decir hasta que ella decidió decir algo._

 **Emily:** ehhhh Hola de nuevo.

 **Todos:** Hola.

 **Luan:** Y a que has venido.

 **Emily:** Vine dejar este informe. _(Mientras lo dejaba en el escritorio)_

 **Luna:** Segura que no has venido a algo más.

 **Emily:** Si muy segura, bueno me tengo que retirar, adiós.

Ellas sospechan, lo sé. _(Pensamiento)_

 **Lynn:** ¡Espera!

 **Emily:** Si, que sucede.

Hay no, hay no, hay no y ahora que. _(Pensamiento)_

 **Lynn:** Porque la prisa, porque no nos conocemos mejor, cualquier amiga de Lincoln también es nuestra amiga.

 _La tomo del brazo y la hizo tomar asiento, todas las hermanar la rodearon. Ella parecía estar muy nerviosa y todas las hermanas comenzaron hacerle preguntas incomodas tratando de descifrar lo que ella sentía con respecto a su hermano, el señor y la señora Loud decidieron no tomar parte en el asunto._

 **Lisa:** Dime Emily como es trabajar con Lincoln.

 **Emily:** Es excelente, el muy agradable.

 **Lola:** Solo, agradable.

 **Emily:** ehhhh Si eso dije, me hace reír.

 **Lynn:** ¿Cuál es tu opinión de él?

 **Emily:** Pues es muy dulce, gracioso y amable, él es un gran amigo.

 **Lori:** Y desde cuando le demuestras tu amistad abrasándolo de ese modo.

 **Emily:** Chicas creí que se trataba de conocernos, pero solo me han preguntado cosas acerca de Lincoln.

 **Lori:** Tienes razón _(Lo dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos)_ y porque no me dices cuanto tiempo has trabajado con el doct...

 **Leni:** ¿Y que son Lincoln y tú?

 _Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos los que estaban en aquella oficina, nadie pronuncio una sola palabra, Emily estaba muy sonrojada y tenía deseo de desparecer o saltar por la ventana, pero de pronto Lincoln apareció en la puerta muy ahitado y ella nunca se sintió tan aliviada en toda su vida._

 **Lincoln:** Somos los mejores amigos ya se los había dicho. Gracias por traer el informe Emily ya puedes retirarte.

 **Emily:** No hay problema Lincoln, adiós a todos fue un gusto. _(Y entones se fue dejando a Lincon y a los demás)_

 **Lincoln:** En que estaban pensando chicas, no pueden distraen a Emily así, hay mucho que hacer aquí.

 _Todas lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados._

 **Lincoln:** ¿Que?... Les contaste cierto.

 **Lori:** ...

 **Lincoln:** ¡Lori!

 **Lori:** Esta bien si, les conté y la estábamos interrogando.

 **Lincoln:** Que maduras chicas. Ya les dije que nada está pasando entre los dos, saben que, no tengo tiempo para esto, solo júntense, tengo que tomar una fotografía.

 **Rita:** ¿Para qué?

 **Lincoln:** Bueno de recuerdo y otra cosa. _(Todos se juntaron y Lincoln tomo la fotografía)_

Listo con esto tendrán acceso libre a la mayoría de áreas del complejo y tomar mi auto cuando lo necesiten ya saben dónde está el estancamiento, lo vieron en el recorrido, solo identifíquense y podrán usarlo.

Podrán entrar a donde sea, excepto los lugares con extrema restricción y recuerden, esto no significa que puedan hacer lo que quieran. Y Lynn cuando venía para acá arregle lo de la pista, se te asignara un auto en los hangares, escoge el que quieras, desde mañana.

 **Lynn:** Pero ya casi amanece, eso significa que tendré que esperas otro día más.

 **Lincoln:** Si lo sé, pero es porque las cosas están muy tensas aquí y todo el personal está ocupado, por eso no he enviado a nadie para que los lleve al lugar que reserve para ustedes.

 **Lynn:** Esta bien de acuerdo.

Esto no se quedara así. _(Pensamiento)_

 **Lincoln:** Muy bien, yo tengo que salir, vendré por ustedes más tarde, pero Lisa quiero que vengas conmigo.

 **Lisa:** Me asignaras una labor para realizar.

 **Lincoln:** Si, acompáñame.

 _Ya afuera de la oficina de Lincoln, él le comento sobre su teoría y que saldría a buscar pruebas, ella le menciono que también tenía sus sospechas sobre eso y le dijo que si llegaba a tener razón las consecuencias serían similares o peores a la situación actual, pero entonces valdría la pena su contribución._

 _Cuando llegaron a la oficina del señor Lewis, Lincoln se dijo a Lisa que él también estaba interesado en su trabajo y que le conseguirá algo con que contribuir, entonces entraron a la oficina y todo quedó resuelto con respecto a Lisa, pero después Lincoln le dijo algo más._

-Lisa, ya sabes que hacer.

-Sí, pero estas seguro.

-Muy seguro, cuando estén todos juntos se los darás y descuida, será diferente a lo que yo pase.

 _Lisa se quedó con el doctor Lewis y Lincoln se dirigió ha ver al señor Miller, cuando lo vio lo encontró hablándoles unos soldados._

-Muy bien gusanos, ustedes fueron enviados a esta base para protegerla y aquí solo vienen los mejores, saben porque, después de la noche del "Incidente" esta base ya no es secreta pero sigue siendo muy valiosa, así que solo se quedaran los mejores y los mejore serán los que pasen mi programa de eliminación, ven a los que están allí ellos pasaron, ellos fueron dignos, ustedes basuras no merecen ni verlos, NO LOS MIREN

Ustedes demostraran si son dignos, sentirán el miedo como ellos lo sintieron, saben porque todos le temen a mi programa, les contare algo, hubo un oficial con el mismo apellido que yo en la segunda guerra mundial, el capitán John H. Miller. La diferencia entre él y yo es que él sirvió a su país y a dios y ¡YO SOY DIOS!, por eso todos le temen a mi programa, _(Noten las referencias)_ ahora fuera de mi vista.

 _Después de eso Lincoln de le acerco y lo saludo con un saludo militar._

-Coronel Miller, me reporto antes de salir a la misión.

-Descanse comandante Loud.

-Sí, señor.

-Bueno, ya se fueron, no tienes que hacer eso cuando no hay nadie, somos amigos.

-Si señor Miller.

-Son algo jóvenes no lo crees.

-Sí, sí lo son, pero solo son un año más jóvenes que yo cuando comencé.

- _(Suspiro)_ Lewis ya te lo dijo.

-Así es.

-Leíste el informe.

-De principio a fin coronel.

-Entonces no hace falta repetirlo.

-Bueno entonces, hasta pronto señor Miller.

-¡Ah! Chico.

-¿Si, señor?

-Cuídate.

 _Después Lincoln se dirijo que a ver a su equipo, cuando se encontró con Clyde._

-Hola Lincoln, como estas.

-Bien, Clyde gracias.

-Se va a poner feo cierto.

-No puedo prometer lo contrario.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-No, acabas de volver y también me ayudaste hace unas horas, te quedas.

-Pero...

-¡Es una orden teniente!

-...

-Escucha Clyde, eres un gran líder y combatiente, pero eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, no puedo ponerte en peligro al permitirte ir, además... es el castigo por dejarme solo con Lewis.

-JA JA Que gracioso. Pero y que pasara con...

-Tranquilo, si me matan, entonces si se va a poner feo.

-Y entonces que voy a hacer.

-Ve por tu familia, tráelos aquí y ponte el dispositivo como yo, algo me dice que no podremos quitárnoslo en mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo, entonces cuídate amigo.

 _Lincoln camino hasta que vio a su equipo, se paró en frete de ellos y les dijo..._

-Muy bien damas y caballeros, este es el momento en el que les doy un discurso motivador y les digo que todo va a estar bien, pero hoy sería una maldita mentira. Siempre hemos vuelto a salvo, los 12, gracias a mi je je, pero hoy solo les digo que tengan cuidado, ¿Todos leyeron el informe?

 **Todos:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Bien, entonces todos saben que iremos a Corea del Norte. Los superiores quieren que recuperemos a ese hombre sin importar el costo, pero yo digo que seamos sigilosos, tratemos de darle al mundo otro día de paz. ANDANDO, los veo en la superficie.

 **Todos:** Si Señor.

-Ah es verdad. Señores que nuestro viaje sea lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, para que al final podamos quejarnos como viejos amargados.

 **Todos:** jajajajajajajaja

 _Ahora Lincoln estaba de regreso en su oficina._

 **Lincoln:** Ya regrese.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Que bueno hijo.

 **Lincoln:** Escuchen... yo saldré en una misión en unas horas, se los digo porque no quiero que haya más secretos.

 **Todas:** ¡QUE! _(El Sr. Lynn quedo enmudecido)_

 **Lincoln:** Se lo que van a decir, pero debo hacerlo.

 _El Sr. Loud solo se acercó a su hijo y le dijo..._

 **Sr. Lynn:** Hijo, quiero que te cuides mucho.

 **Rita:** Si hijo, por favor vuelve a salvo con nosotros.

 **Lana:** Escucha, quiero que regreses o no te lo perdonare.

 **Lola:** Si yo también no te perdonare y me harás enojar y ya sabes lo que pasa si me haces enojar.

 **Lincoln:** Entendido y anotado, mis gemelas favoritas, cuiden el fuerte en mi ausencia. _(Y las abraso)_

 **Lucy:** Las cartas y los espíritus me dicen que tu hora aun no ha llegado, pero de todas formas cuídate. _(No pudo contenerse más y lo abraso y no parecía que fuese a soltarlo)_

 **Luan:** No te atrevas a deja que te hagan daño, no será excusa para no ayudarme con mis rutinas.

 **Lincoln:** Eso no lo prometo, pero regresare y tus rutinas no me las perdería por nada. _(Igual la abraso)_

 **Luna:** Acábalos bro y vuelve con la victoria, de preferencia ileso, porque si te haces daño yo... yo...

 **Lincoln:** Como dije, no lo prometo, pero lo intentare. _(La intento abrasar pero ella se negó y dijo...)_

 **Luna:** Abrasarme cuando vuelvas. _(Le dio un beso en la mejilla)_

 **Leni:** Lincoln...

 **Lincoln:** Descuida regresare Leni. _(Ella lo abraso)_

 **Lori:** Si no estás aquí para estar presente el día de mi boda, literalmente te convertiré en un pretzel humano.

 **Lincoln:** Y espero que tu estés presente en la mía. _(Los dos se abrasaron al mismo tiempo)_

 **Lily:** Lincoln te tienes que ir, no te vayas.

 **Lincoln:** No te preocupes, estaré aquí pronto y jugaremos tal y como te lo prometí aquel día. _(Lily salto sobre el para abrasarlo)_

 **Lincoln:** Donde esta Lynn, no la he visto.

 **Rita:** Es verdad, donde se habrá metido.

 **Lincoln:** No hay tiempo, despidan me de ella cuando la vean. Ahora vamos, alguien los llevara al lugar donde se quedaran.

 _Todos se dirigían al ascensor cuando alguien abraso a Lincoln por la espalda._

 **Lincoln:** ¿Li Li Lisa?

 **Lisa:** Te vas sin despedirte de mí, porque no me lo dijiste, se rumorea en todo ARMXEM.

 **Lincoln:** Pensé que tu...

 **Lisa:** Yo... yo...

 **Lincoln:** Esta bien, está bien, lo sé. _(Se volteo y los dos se abrasaron)_

 _No se soltarían pronto así que la familia Loud subió primero por el ascensor para darles un momento de privacidad, no sin antes darse un abraso familiar._

 **Lincoln:** Muy bien, ¿Subimos?

 **Lisa:** Si vamos.

 _De pronto Emily apareció de una oficina cercana._

 **Lincoln:** Lisa puedes adelantarte, yo iré en un momento.

 **Lisa:** Si claro Lincoln, te veo arriba.

 _Lincoln espero a que Lisa subiera y entonces entro a aquel lugar._

-Que sucede Emily.

-Lincoln yo supe que vas a una misión, tal vez la más peligrosa hasta ahora

-Si así es.

-Y yo quiero darte algo.

-Darme que.

-Yo he querido dártelo desde hace tiempo.

-Pero, que me daras.

-Y si no lo hago ahora se que me voy a odiar por siempre.

-De que hablas, no te entiendo, de que se trata.

-Esto...

 _En ese momento Emily se abalanzo sobre Lincoln y lo beso de forma apasionada, hasta que se les acabara el aire y luego lo beso más sin separarse desde el inicio. Nuestro protagonista solo quedo en shock, no sabía que pensar todo fue demasiado rápido y Emily lo único que hacía era besar lo hasta que ambos cayeron al piso. Ella lo tomo por el uniforme y le dijo..._

-Yo, yo, yo te amo Lincoln.

 _Entonces lo beso una vez más, se levantó y antes de salir dijo..._

-Sé que lo que hice está mal, sé que tú la tienes a ella, pero no me conforme con ser tu amiga y te aseguro que de alguna forma lograre que me ames y sea mío Lincoln.

 _Después_ _de que se fue Lincoln logro ponerse de pie, no estaba seguro de nada, pero si sabía una cosa._

-Ronnie Anne va a matarme.

 _Ya en el ascensor Lincoln estaba pensando en vos alta lo ocurrido._

 _-_ Muy bien Lincoln no hay tiempo para esto, tienes un misión que completar, tus hombres depende de ti maldición, deja esto para después, si eso es... no permitiré que eso malditos tengan lo que quieren, debo conseguir pruebas.

 _Por fin había llegado a la superficie, cuando vio una multitud cerca de la pista y su equipo estaba allí, entonces se acercó y escucho a la gente murmurar, a empleados, soldados y a su familia._

-Wow es impresionante.

-De verdad es ella.

-Como logro entrar aquí.

-Yo creo saber como

-De donde saco el auto

-Nunca vi a nadie conducir así.

-El Comandante no estará feliz.

-Lincoln enloquecerá.

 **Lincoln:** ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

 _Un camino se abrió entre las personas que estaban ahí por el que Lincoln camino hasta ver que estaba pasando, no lo sabía pero lo sospechaba y entonces lo vio, Lynn conducía su auto en la pista._

 **Lincoln:** Hay no, ¡LYYYYNNNNNNN!

 **Soldado:** Que increíble se ve su hermana señor.

 **Lincoln:** ¡Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer soldados, fuera de mi vista, a trabajar!

 _Todos los que se encontraban allí se retiraron, excepto los Loud y el equipo de Lincoln._

 **Lincoln:** Esa chica está en problemas.

Lyyyynnnn detenten ese auto en este instante.

 **Lynn:** Olvídalo, espere por esto mucho tiempoooooooo.

 **Lincoln:** ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

 **Cnel. Miller:** Deje que se divierta Comandante. _(-Pondré las abreviaturas dependiendo de la situación-)_

 **Lincoln:** Coronel Miller que hace usted aquí.

 **Cnel. Miller:** Vine a entregarte tu trasporte y a ver qué pasa.

 _De pronto se escuchó un estruendo, Lynn había chocado el auto, no fue muy grave, pero el golpe si fue muy fuerte._

 **Lincoln:** Hay maldición, ¡Lyyynnnn!

Todas fueron a verla, por suerte salió del auto por sí misma y luego cayó al piso.

 **Lincoln:** Sargento Mitchell, revísela. _(El Sargento Mitchel era el médico del equipo)_

 **Sgto. Mitchell:** Si comandante.

 **Lincoln:** Como esta sargento.

 **Sgto. Mitchell:** Estará bien, solo un par de golpes, nada grave, se recuperara. Con permiso.

 **Lincoln:** Lynn háblame como estas.

 **Lynn:** Eso... fue... ¡Increíble!

 **Lincoln:** Que bueno que estés bien.

 **Lynn:** Entonces no estás molesto.

 **Lincoln:** oh Claro que estoy molesto y cuando te recuperes voy a acabar contigo y pagaras por mi auto.

 **Lynn:** ¡Espera! A dónde vas.

 **Lincoln:** _(Suspiro)_ A una misión y que bueno que te encontré, para despedirme.

 **Lynn:** Y es peligrosa.

 **Lincoln:** Toda misión es peligrosa Lynn.

 **Lynn:** ¡Que! no, no, no, no, no te vayas, no te puedes ir, no quiero que te hagan daño, _(Lo abraso del cuello y no quería soltarlo y estaba a punto de llorar)_ No te dejare ir, no resistiría que no regresaras, no te vayas. _(Entonces él también la abraso)_

 **Lincoln:** Descuida, regresare, jamás te dejaría a ti o a ninguna de ustedes. Además tengo que regresar para que me pagues por el auto.

 **Lynn:** je je Bobo.

 **Cnel. Miller:** No te preocupes por eso, después de haber atrapado a Sorfek la junta decidió recompensarte con algo y esta es la oportunidad perfecta, cuando vuelvas te estar esperando un hermoso Bugatti chiron modificado con velocidad máxima de 700 k, que te parece. _(-La imagen aparecerá cuando Lincoln lo vea-)_

 **Lincoln:** Me párese excelente gracias coronel Miller.

 **Cnel. Miller:** Bueno hora de que se vayan. _(En tono serio)_

 **Lincoln:** Si señor

Bueno hasta pronto Lynn. _(La abrazo una vez más y se fue con su equipo)_

 **Cnel. Miller:** Aquí está tu trasporte y el otro para regresar.

 **Lincoln:** Acaso esas cosas son.

 **Cnel. Miller:** Si, esferas de portales, las coordenadas ya están ingresadas, solo oprime el botón y déjala caer, considérate afortunado, el consejo ha puesto esta misión en prioritario nivel 1.

 **Lori:** No sabía que esas cosas existían.

 **Lisa:** Es simple, solo se basan en la tecnología del empuje por curvatura, es decir que dobla el espacio para acortar distancia.

 **Lincoln:** Bueno nos veremos pronto, volveré lo juro. _(Entonces abrió el portal y Lincon y su equipo desapareció mientras este se cerraba)_

 **Rita:** Vuelve pronto hijo y a salvo. _(Pensamiento)_

 **Lily:** Oigan ¿Acaso él es?

* * *

 **Uff que difícil es dar dialogo a cada personaje, pero así es esto.**

 **Les presentare a los 12 miembros del equipo conforme pasen los capítulos, dos de ellos ya los conocen, son Lincoln y Mitchell.**

 **Tan bien quiero agradecer a** **JosserArleyVargasAla** **por la sugerencia para el nuevo auto de Lincoln y si... estoy abierto a sugerencias por si no lo sabían.**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo, si lo desean pueden seguir la historia y comenten, comenten, coment... OK exagere XD... pero si quieren háganlo. Adiós.**


	10. Chapter: Peligro

**Capítulo 10: Peligro**

 _Lincoln y su equipo se encontraban en una base Estadounidense en Corea del Sur, esperando para poder abordar un avión de trasporte que prepararon para ellos y mientras esperaban Lincoln llego y comenzó a hablar._

-Muy bien, como todos saben, Corea del Norte tiene un sistema de defensa muy moderno gracias a sus aliados, eso significa que pueden bloquear todas las formas de entrar a su territorio por medio de los portales, así que este es el plan, este avión nos llevara hasta la base del enemigo, cuando estemos sobre ella a dos mil pies de altura, saltaremos, una vez adentro nos guiaremos de por los planos entregados por la área de espionaje de esta base, los que indican que en la zona oeste del complejo están las celdas y los cuartos de interrogatorio, ahí es donde iremos, lo restaremos y saldremos, los sistemas de defensa impiden que la gente entre no que salga, así no dejaremos evidencia que puedan usar para declararnos la guerra, a diferencie de si regresamos aquí. Ya hable con el oficial superior de este lugar, todo está listo y tenemos autorización, ANDANDO.

 _Todos subieron al avión y se dirigieron a su destino, todo en viaje fue calmado y los soldados estaban en lo suyo hasta que..._

-¿Comandante?

-Sí, que te sucede.

-Prométame que si llegamos a combatir no dejara que ningún coreano me tome como prisionero jajajaja.

-No hay promesas durante el combate Mitchell, ahora cállate y deja de bromear.

-Si comandante.

 **Copiloto:** Hemos llegamos, prepárense para saltar.

-Ya lo oyeron, preparen su equipo para saltar.

 _Cada uno de los soldados ya estaban listo, pero Lincoln vio algo inusual._

-Todo bien, capitán Ross.

-Eh si, comandante.

-mmmm escucha Kaylee, te uniste a este equipo hace una semana, así que leí tu expediente y sé que has estado en varias misiones, pero este es tu primer salto en una misión de combate real.

-Si es cierto, pero solo estoy un poco nerviosa es todo.

-Tranquila solo respira antes de saltar, eres una excelente soldado, por eso te escogí para ser mi segunda al mando, estos hombres y mujeres no solo depende de mí, sino de ti también y lo sabes, si algo me pasa tu deberás guiarlos, así que debes mantenerte firme, ellos necesitaran a alguien que tome las decisiones y mantenga la calma, sé que puedes hacerlo.

-Si comandante, lo are.

-Bien, entonces es hora de trabajar.

 _El salto del avión se ejecutó y todos descendieron en picada, cuando estuvieron a una distancia adecuada abrieron sus paracaídas y cayeron en un punto ciego._

- _(Susurro)_ Listo, desde aquí son tres millas hasta el punto acordado, muévanse con cautela, pasaremos por los lugares menos concurridos y al final por el área de mantenimiento y recuerden, esta no es una misión de asalto, es de rescate, por eso usaremos armamento común, las otras son solo si toda la base llega a descubrirnos. Entendido... Entonces en marcha.

-¿Comandante?

-Sí, cabo Roberts.

-¿Cuantos personas cree que resguarden la zona oeste?

-No lo sé Brayden, la rotación en el número de la guardia es impredecible, solo concéntrate.

 _Mientras avanzaban se encontraron con un soldado que hacia guardia y no parecía que fuera a irse, así que Lincoln le rompió el cuello, escondieron el cuerpo y avanzaron, después recibieron una pequeña emboscada de unos soldados coreanos. El cabo Roberts recibió un disparo en la pierna y Lincoln uno que raspo su rostro, pero él y los demás lograron matarlos antes de que huyeran._

-ahhhh ¡Demonios! ¡Medico!

-¿Esta bien cabo?

-Si comandante.

-¿Puede continuar?

-Claro que puedo.

-Usted que dice Mitchell.

-Vivirá, solo debe dejar de ser tan descuidado y estúpido.

-¡hayyy! Cállate Mitchell.

-Obligarme.

-Te pateare el trasero.

-Con esa pierna, si claro.

-Te daría una paliza con un solo brazo.

-Ya basta, cierren la boca, ahora, como ustedes señoritas se llevan tan bien, después de que Mitchell te cure Roberts, él te ayudara a caminar y no quiero quejas, los demás cubran nos.

 _Después de que a Roberts le quitaron la munición de la pierna, trataran la herida y la vendaran, todos continuaron por el área de mantenimiento._

-Tienes suerte Roberts, de que aquí sigan usando las armas comunes y las otras solo las usen para la guerra.

-Si tienes razón, es mejor que el impacto haya sido de una bala, que una quemadura o algo peor por las otras.

-sshhhh Estamos cerca soldados prepárense, saquen su pistolas comunes y pónganle el silenciador.

 _Todos entraron a atacar excepto Mitchell y Roberts que se quedaron ocultos cerca de la entrada para acabar con los que tratan de salí o entrar. Los demás espesaron a disparar a los guardias sin darles la oportunidad de contra atacar._

 _Primero entraron sigilosamente y les dispararon en la cabeza a varios soldados que estaban de guardia y después de que un soldado gritara demasiado fuerte fueron descubiertos y el sigilo quedo de lado. Todos se pusieron en formación e hicieron aparecer ametralladoras como Lincoln lo hizo en el campanero y comenzaron a intercambiar disparos con los guardias que los superaban diez a uno_

 _Cuando ya no pudieron mantener la formación se dividieron para no ser bancos fáciles, casi todos los guardias que quedaban cayeron muertos y los demás lograron cubriese da la ráfaga de disparos, cuando esta se detuvo, fue turno de los coreanos de disparar y empezó una pequeña guerra en ese lugar y comenzaron a escucharse varias palabras e insultos de ambos bandos._

-¡ahhhh Maldición!

-¡Acaben con esos malditos!

-¡Invasores, no los dejen escapar!

-¡Mierda mi brazo!

-¡Esto es una maldita locura!

-¡Si pero no nos iremos de aquí sin ese hombre!

-¡Quienes son ustedes y que carajos hacen aquí!

-¡Ya no tengo munición!

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Medico!

-¡Alguien tiene munición!

-¡Aquí tienes!

-¡Oh dios no!

-¡No moriremos aquí entiendes!

-¡Maldicion, me disparaste maldita!

-¡Ya cierra la boca estúpido!

-¡Granadaaaaaa!

-¡Hay no!

-¡Maldicioooooooooon!

-¡Noooooo ese era mi amigo!

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

 _No solo existía un enfrentamiento armando, también había algunos combates cuerpo a cuerpo y Lincoln formaba parte de uno ya que se le habían acabado las municiones. Empezó a correr hacia los guardias que se estaban convirtiendo en un problema para su equipo y uno a uno los fue eliminando y finalmente llego a donde se encontraba el último de ellos, en lo más alto de aquel lugar y antes de que este lograra sacar su navaja, Lincoln ya estaba en frente de él y con una fuerte patada lo hizo caer al vació._

- _(Suspiro)_ Odio este trabajo.

 _Con todos los guardias muertos la batalla finalizo y Lincon se reunió con los demás._

 **Lincoln:** Capitán Ross informe me.

 **Cptan. Ross:** Tenemos tres heridos y uno de gravedad.

 **Cbo. Roberts:** Que sean dos de gravedad. _(Apareció cojeando, mientras cargaba un cuerpo)_

 **Lincoln:** Hay maldita sea, Mitchell no.

 **Cbo. Roberts:** Si, lo hirieron los que vinieron como refuerzo, pero eran los que estaban cerca, acabamos con ellos antes de que se comunicaran con los demás, aún no saben que estamos aquí.

Tenemos suerte de que este lugar es muy grande y no haya es cuchado el pequeño espectáculo que armamos.

 **Lincoln:** Si ellos sabrán que fuimos nosotros, pero no tendrán forma de probarlo. Lo que quiero saber es como paso.

 **Cbo. Roberts:** Me protegió de una bala señor.

 **Lincoln:** _(Suspiro)_ De acuerdo veamos... mmmm solo esta inconsciente, ha perdido algo de sangre, pero está bien.

Muy bien está a sido una misión muy dura, pero aún no ha terminado, recojan a los heridos, rescatemos al objetivo y salgamos de aquí.

 _Cuando llegaron a las celdas las abrieron y lo que vieron no tenía comparación, dentro de ellas se encontraban decenas de personas y se notaba que todas ellas pertenecían a las américas y estaban en pésimas condiciones._

-Pero que demo...

-Wow A cuantos han secuestrado esos malditos.

-No puedo creerlo, nunca había visto algo igual.

-Que crueldad.

-Deben ser de las divisiones de investigación y desarrollo de sus países.

 _Eso es lo que los hombres de Lincoln comentaban hasta que el los hizo callar para hablar con las personas de las celdas que ya estaban reunidas._

-Silencio, escuchen todos ustedes, alguien visto a este hombre.

 _Pegunto Lincoln con una fotografiar en su mano, pero nadie contesto hasta que uno de ellos paso al frente de todos y dijo..._

-Yo lo vi una vez, fue como hace dos días, pero nunca entro a las celdas.

-A qué se refiere.

-Lo vi pasar a la mitad de la noche, cuando todos dormían y estaba acompañado de unos guardias, lo escuche suplica, pero ellos no le prestaron atención y dijeron que se lo llevarían a un lugar llamando el porta.

-¿El portal? y donde esta ese lugar.

-Fácil, detrás de esa puerta.

 _Lincoln y los demás boletaron y la vieron, entones él y los miembros de su equipo que aun estaban ilesos fuero a investigar y lo que encontraron fue una máquina para crear portales un poco anticuada y Lincoln dijo..._

-Bueno es claro lo que paso aquí. Se lo llevaron a otro lugar.

 _Entonces reviso los archivos de uso y lo encontró... El lugar a donde lo habían enviado._

-Ay no, justo lo que pensé. _(Pensamiento)_

-Que averiguo comandante.

-Algo terrible capitán Ross, los hombres ahora está a su mando, llévelos a la base y regrese a esos prisioneros a sus respectivos países, yo debo ir solo desde ahora, necesitare sus municiones.

-Pero porque comandante.

-Por qué los hombres están heridos, a ese lugar solo debe ir uno solamente y no hay tiempo de organizar otra misión.

 _Entonces comenzó las objeciones de parte del equipo hasta que..._

-¡Ya basta!, capitán es una orden, lleva a los heridos a su recuperación y todo lo demás.

-Está bien, lo que diga comandante, pero como regresara usted.

-Descuida, yo siempre tengo un plan. _(Mostrando le una esfera de portales)_

 _Entonces todos salieron de la habitación, la capitán Ross activo la esfera y cada persona en ese lugar pasó por él y entonces se cerró dejando a Lincoln solo._

-Bueno es hora de conseguir pruebas.

 _Lincoln regreso a aquel cuarto, volvió usar las coordenadas que ya estaban registradas y con ellas logro encender la máquina y crear un portal. Entonces entro y este lo llevo a su destino, cuando llego solo admiro y permaneció pensativo._

-Vaya, pero si es el planeta 10, la última vez que estuve aquí fue en son de paz, creo que aquí podre conseguir lo que necesito, solo espero recordar donde está todo. _(Pensamiento)_

 _El peliblanco se movía por los conductos de ventilación, estar solo le daba la ventaja de ser más sigiloso que antes, todo estuvo bien hasta que se vio en la necesidad de salir de los conductos ya que estos ya no iban en la dirección que deseaba._

-Bien desde ahora tendré que usar mi casco.

Qué bueno que Clyde me lo devolvió, no me di cuenta de que se me cayó cuando ese maldito de Sorfek me lanzo hacia ese árbol, no me percaté de que lo había perdido, hasta que el me lo dio. _(Pensamiento)_

 _El presiono un botón en su casco y este hizo casi lo mismo en su armadura, pero el casco recubrió todo el rostro de Lincoln hasta convertirse en una máscara parecida a la de Sorfek._

-Esto será suficiente por ahora, solo no tengo que ser descubierto o estaré en problemas.

Después de eso siguió moviéndose oculto a plena vista de todos, se perdió un par de veces y abrió un par de puertas que no tenían lo que buscaba, pero después logro ubicarse, cuando por fin logro llegar al lugar que esperaba y se parado frente a la puerta y la hackeo y esta le concedió el acceso.

-Dios, si este no es el lugar, me voy a tener que disparar en la cabeza.

 _Entro y era justo lo que esperaba, era una habitación inmensa con grandes pantallas un panel de control y nuestro protagonista inserto una memoria y comenzó a investigar, encontrando lo que ya sospechaba, pero aun así esperaba que fuese mentira._

-Espero recordar cómo funcionan estas cosas. Bien veamos que secretos ocultas.

¡Que! ¡No puede ser, es peor de lo que pensé!

-Alto ahí, quien eres tú.

-Maldición.

 _Lincoln volteo rápidamente y lanzo un shuriken que impacto en el torso del guardia que lo descubrió, este cayó al suelo y Lincoln tomo la memoria y se acercó al agonizante ser._

 _\- Qui, quien eres tú._

-Tu planeta pronto lo sabrá, seré su peor pesadilla. _(Una vez dicho esto Lincoln le disparo en la cabeza)_

 _Después de eso salió del Lugar dispuesto a cumplir su misión de rescatar a su objetivo, se movió silenciosamente por los pasillos y ocultándose cuando tenía que hacerlo, hasta que por fin llego._

 _Vio a dos guardia que custodiaban las celdas y a cada uno les arrojo un kunai (-¿No lo conocen? pues investigarlo-) al cuello y ambos murieron, entonces Lincoln entro y lo vio, aquel hombre esta encadenado y en pésimas condiciones, el peliblanco fue rápidamente ha ayudarlo._

-¡Dr. Phillips! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Co comandante Loud es usted?

-Si soy yo, Esta bien.

-Si lo estoy, pero las torturas no me han sentado bien.

-¿Cuánto les dijo?

-A los coreanos nada, por eso me trajeron aquí, sí que sus torturas funcionan, los coreanos querían saber de los avances de ARMXEM, pero aquí querían saber de los sistemas de defensa espaciales de todo el mundo, les dije acerca de los que están sobre áfrica, lo siento.

-Descuide, Dr. Phillips.

-Llámame Jayden, escucha muchacho, esa información es muy valiosa así que debemos prepararnos pronto. Eso les basto por ahora, pero volverán pronto, salgamos de aquí.

-Sí señor. Busquemos un lugar adecuado para abrir el portal.

Vaya nunca pensé que llegarían a secuestrar al director del nivel 10.

-Yo tampoco muchacho, yo tampoco.

 _Cuando ambos llegaron a un lugar abierto Lincon saco su esfera de portales, pero en ese momento esta fue destruida por un rayo láser que vino de lo más alto del lugar._

-Maldición, nos descubrieron muchacho.

 _Ambos se vieron rodeados por guardias en todas direcciones y en todos los pisos sobre ellos, el oficial superior dio la orden de disparar, los láser se acercaban y lo único que Lincoln pudo decir mientras los estos comenzaban a impactar en el suelo cerca de ellos fue..._

-Rayos.

* * *

 **Final del capítulo 10 de esta historia, y sí que fue difícil hacerlo, fue duro con todas mis responsabilidades, pero no me molesta, ya que disfruto hacer esto. Pero por otro lado, todos sabíamos que este día llegaría, las actualizaciones inmediatas han llegado a su fin. Desde ahora podre actualizar una o dos veces al mes, lo siento.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo, ¿Ustedes que creen que pasara con Lincoln? ¿Quién es la persona que Lily vio? y por último, en el siguiente capítulo se revelara algo muy curioso e importante, traten de adivinar.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y si fue así ya saben que hacer, lo apreciaría mucho.**

 **Con eso me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo. Adiós.**


	11. Chapter: Respuestas

**Capítulo 11: Respuestas**

 _Eran las 06:00 a.m. y la familia Loud se encontraba en la sala de estar de la hermosa casa que Lincoln les había conseguido y observando fijamente a las dos personas que estaban frente a ellos._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Las hermanas se encontraban viendo desconcertadas a las personas que se acercaban en su dirección y esas personas no eran nada más ni nada menos que la familia Santiago._

 **Ronnie:** Hola chicas veo que Lincoln las trajo aquí, que afortunadas.

 **Bobby:** ¿Bebé eres tú?

 **Lori:** Oh Bobby, señora Santiago que bueno que están aquí. ¿Pero cómo?

 **Lisa:** Esto es inusual, pero creo que es algo bastante lógico.

 **Ronnie:** Yo les explicare después, pero por ahora creo que ya llegaron por ustedes.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _Verlos en un lugar así los sorprendió mucho, pero ya que lo pensaban resulto que era obvio que ellos estén en ese lugar al igual que ellos._

 **Lori:** Y bien cuál es la historia Ronnie.

 **Bobby:** Si hermanita cual es.

 **Lori:** Tú tampoco lo sabías.

 **Bobby:** Pues aparentemente no confía en mí.

 **María:** Tranquilo hijo deja que te lo explique.

 **Bobby:** ¡¿Que acaso tú lo sabias mamá?!

 **María:** ehhhh Bueno pues sí.

 **Bobby:** Y no me lo dijiste, aunque sabías que era peligroso. Desde hace cuánto lo sabes.

 **María:** Eso no es importante, no te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que te preocuparías y le exigirías que lo dejara, pero ella no puede escapar de esto.

 **Bobby:** Esta bien dejaremos esto para después, solo dime que fue lo que paso.

 **Ronnie:** Pues una tarde vine aquí a ver a Lincoln para irnos juntos a casa, pero me vi involucrada en la noche del incidente.

 **Lynn:** De nuevo nos mencionan aquella noche, pero no nos dicen que paso y que tiene que ver con todo esto.

 **Rita:** Tranquila hija ya lo sabremos. Continúa Ronnie.

 **Ronnie:** Puessss...

 _En ese momento alguien toco la puesta, causando el fastidio de todos en ese lugar, fueron a ver quién era y resulto ser Clyde y sus padres._

 **Clyde:** Que tal como están.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Como estas Howard.

 **Howard:** Muy bien, que gusto que estén aquí.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Igualmente.

 **Rita:** Me alegra verte Horold.

 **Horold:** A mi tan bien me alegra verte Rita, escuche lo que paso, que bueno que están bien.

 **Rita:** Gracias Horold.

 **Clyde:** Hola Ronnie, me alegra verte, supe que no hubo bajas en tu equipo.

 **Bobby:** ¡Bajas!

 **Ronnie:** Si fue una misión difícil, pero todos estamos a salvo.

 **Bobby:** ¡Misión! _(Estaba a punto de desmayarse)_

 **Clyde:** Lastima que llegaste tarde, Lincoln ya se fue, le hubiera encantado despedirse de ti.

 **Ronnie:** Si a mí también... pero ya lo veremos después, eso tonto sabe cuidarse solo.

 **Clyde:** Veo que enviaste por tu familia, creo que Lincoln te dijo de su plan y que estaban haciendo.

 **Ronnie:** Me preguntaron acerca de la noche del incidente.

 **Horold:** Vaya ese tema es un poco delicado.

 **Howard:** Seguros que quieren que las niñas escuchen esa historia.

 **Clyde:** Descuida, escucharlo no es lo mismo que vivir lo.

 **Lola:** Que acaso somos los únicos que no saben nada.

 **Lana:** Al parecer así es.

 **Lucy:** Y nos dirán lo que paso o no.

 **Clyde:** No lo sé, creo que eso es algo que Lincoln debería contarles.

 **Ronnie:** Si estoy de acuerdo.

 **Rita:** Por favor chicos necesitamos respuestas.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Además ustedes también estuvieron ahí, así que no creo que haya problema.

 **Ronnie y Clyde:** _(Suspiro)_ De acuerdo.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Era solo otro día de trabajo en ARMXEM, todo tenía un rombo normal, la gente entraba y salía de aquel lugar como si nada, las actividades se llevaban a cabo según lo programado, todos pensaban lo habitual, que ese sería un día como cualquier otro. Pero no sería así, lo que nadie sospechaba era que después de esa noche las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes._

 _La tarde llegaba a su fin, dando paso a la noche. La mayoría de empleados se retiraron a sus casa asignadas y los pasantes a sus hogares, a excepción de dos amigos que permanecían en el edificio._

-Rápido Lincoln, no me estoy haciendo más joven.

-Sí, sí, ahí voy, ser asistente de doctor Lewis no es fácil sabes.

-Me lo imagino y por cierto como va todo.

-Ah pues volví a decir cosas sin pensar y les di otra idea.

-Y de que se trata.

-No lo sé, comenzaron a hablar como si yo no estuviera ahí, pero escuche algo sobre manipular la edad de los soldados.

-Se oye interesante.

-Eso creo, pero es mejor irnos, ya oscureció.

 _Los dos amigos estuvieron a punto de atravesar la puerta, cuando Ronnie Anne apareció frete a ellos, sorprendiendo a ambos._

 **Ronnie:** Hola chicos listos para irse.

 **Lincoln:** Si de hecho estábamos saliendo.

 **Clyde:** No me dijiste que le diste acceso, veo que estas aprovechando tu nueva posición en este lugar.

 **Lincoln:** Claro, olvide decírtelo lo siento.

 **Ronnie:** Pueden tener esta conversación otro momento, que tal si ya nos vamos.

 **Lincoln:** De acuerdo, iré por el auto y los veré aquí en tres minutos.

 **Clyde:** Aun no me has dicho la verdad de como conseguiste ese auto.

 **Ronnie:** Si los dos te conocemos bien y si piensas que creeremos esa historia, de verdad eres más tonto de lo que pensé.

 **Lincoln:** Talves un día pueda hacerlo, pero por ahora solo vamonos de aquí.

 _En ese preciso instante, se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, junto con una segadora luz que los envolvió a todos, resulto ser una fuerte explosión que los hizo caer al suelo, lo que solo significaba una cosa. ARMXEM estaba siendo atacado._

 **Clyde:** Pero que fue eso.

 **Lincoln:** No lo sé, pero no me quedare para averiguarlo.

 **Ronnie:** Hay que irnos de aquí. _(Mientras tomaba a Lincoln del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y entonces alguien apareció)_

 **Emily:** ¡Que fue lo que paso! Están todos bien.

 **Lincoln:** Si estamos bien Emily.

 **Ronnie:** Quien es ella.

 **Lincoln:** Es una amiga.

 **Ronnie:** ¿Amiga?

 **Clyde:** No hay tiempo presentaciones. ¡Vamos de aquí!

 **Emily:** Tranquilo, seguramente fue la un accidente es la pista de pruebas.

 _De pronto una ráfaga de disparos atravesaron las puertas de vidrio de la entrada, obligando los a cubrirse y después se escucharon varias explosiones y el grito de personas._

 **Clyde:** Si, seguro fue un accidente Emily. (En tono sarcástico y alarmado)

 **Emily:** Cállate Clyde.

 **Lincoln:** Sierren la boca los dos, hay que irnos.

 **Ronnie:** Tienes razón, pero para salir tendremos que escabullirnos.

 **Clyde:** No lo sé, deberíamos quedarnos y buscar un lugar seguro, la salida está muy lejos y se escucha que muchas personas están muriendo ahora mismo.

 **Ronnie:** Pero si nos quedamos nos encontraran y moriremos. Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

 **Clyde:** Acaso sabes cuán grande es este lugar, acabaran con nosotros antes de poder colocar un pie fuera del edificio.

 **Ronnie:** Entonces que quieres, encerrarte aquí, este lugar no es seguro o prefieres atrincherarte en la zona restringida, ese es el primer lugar a donde irán, nos encontraran y moriremos.

 **Clyde:** Entonces que sugieren, salir y pelear, sino lo han notado, no tenemos experiencia, no sabemos pelear.

 **Emily:** No tenemos que saber. _(Sorprendiendo a todos)_

 **Lincoln:** A que te refieres.

 **Emily:** Escuchen, en la zona sur del complejo, no muy lejos de aquí, está la armería, ahí están los prototipos de las armas que mejoramos y adaptamos, de la terminología de los planetas del 6 al 10, si logramos llegar ahí podremos usarla.

Por lo que veo están usando armamento común, así que podremos vencerlos. Lincoln y yo somos de los pocos con acceso a ese lugar, entraremos con facilidad, es nuestra única esperanza, si alguien tiene un mejor plan, con gusto lo escuchare.

 **Ronnie:** ...

 **Clyde:** ...

 **Lincoln:** Yo estoy de acuerdo.

 **Ronnie:** Estas seguro Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Podría ser la única esperanza para salvar nuestras vidas. Amigo no tienes que ir si no quieres.

 **Clyde:** No, yo voy contigo, alguien tiene que cuidar tu espalda.

 **Emily:** Entonces andando.

 _Todos salieron de lugar de forma silenciosa para no llamar la atención y ya afuera del edificio, lo que vieron fue horroroso, era un combate de proporciones catastróficas, los helicópteros llegaban por decenas, trayendo centenas de soldados y muchos también eran artillados, los cuales destruyeron el centro de comunicación de ARMXEM, así que cualquier oportunidad de entablar comunicación para pedir apoyos de aviones de combate quedo descartada._

 _De verdad las sutilezas se habías terminado, los guardias salían por decenas a sus estaciones de batalla, incluso empleados salían de sus casa casi desnudos y armando a combatir, se presenciaban pelas de todo tipo, guardias que estaban atrincherados y disparado contra los invasores que los superaban en número, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas blancas._

 _Los sistemas de defensa se activaron y lanzaron varios misiles al enemigo, dejando muerte y cuerpos carbonizados en cada lugar, muchos helicópteros fueron derribados y muchos de estos con soldados adentro._

 _Poco a poco las defensas fueron cayendo, por las aeronaves que estaban artilladas y también muchos guardias fallecieron mientras huían y eran atravesados por las municiones de calibre 20 de las ametralladoras._

 _Entonces aparecieron los tanque y lo carros blindados de combate. Las personas que los conducían no temieron, a pesar de que sabían que se convertirían en blancos fáciles. Ellos solo dispararon y dispararon y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que todos y cada uno de ellos cayeron al ser alcanzados por misiles._

 _Los jóvenes siguieron caminando y en el trayecto vieron una pelea a puños, la cual termino con la victoria del guardia al haber sometido a su oponente y estrangularlo hasta la muerte, pero el alivio de la victoria no duro mucho pues pocos segundos después fue apuñalado por la espalda por el enemigo, que después falleció al instante a causa de una bala perdida que atravesó su cabeza._

 _Después de caminar una cuantos metro a un lugar más calmado, encontraron a dos hombres que intentaron atacarlos, pero Emily fue rápidamente hacías ellos, cuando el primero intento lanar un puñetazo, ellas lo desvió con la izquierda y con la derecha lo golpeo en el corazón, dejándolo con un dolor insoportable, para después darle un derechazo en el rostro que lo noqueo._

 _El segundo levanto una daga para apuñalarla, pero ella lo detuvo y le dio un fuerte agarre y con su derecha lo tomo por el cuello y aplico presión en los puntos vulnerables para inmovilizarlo, le aplico dos rodillazos en el abdomen y al final una patada giratoria en la cabeza._

 **Clyde:** wow Eso fue increíble Emily.

 **Emily:** No es nada, solo se defenderme un poco.

 **Ronnie:** ¡JMM! Presumida.

 **Lincoln:** Vaya Emily donde aprendis... ¡Cuidado!

 _En eso instante aparecieron dos hombres más detrás de Emily y estaban armados, el peliblanco corrió la más rápido que pudo y la hizo a un lado, cuando uno estuvo a punto de dispar Lincoln en un movimiento rápido le quito el fusil y lo golpeo con el y antes de caer también le quito la pistola M9 que llevaba con él y con ella le disparó dos veces al otro sujeto._

 _Todos quedaron atónito con lo que vieron, incluso un poco asustado, Lincoln nunca antes había matado a alguien. Solo Emily tuvo el valor de decir algo._

 **Emily:** Como hiciste eso, cómo pudiste.

 **Lincoln:** No lo sé.

Eso fue lo único que pudo responder, no sabía que pensar, el sentía exactamente lo mismo que los demás, pero su intranquilidad fue interrumpida por alguien que hablo repentinamente.

-Nunca antes había visto al como eso en mi vida.

-Quien es.

-Soy yo pequeño espía.

-¿Señor Hill?

-Llámame Jaxon, cuanto tiempo sin vernos Lincoln.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé, nos separamos como hace siete minutos, espero que estén bien, pero hablemos de ti, creí que estarías escondiéndote, pero en lugar de eso estas luchando con los demás, es algo valiente, estúpido, pero valiente.

-Espero que ahora confíen en mí, porque la última vez que hablamos sugirió que me desaparecieran para no causar problemas.

-Deja de vivir en el pasado, vi de lo que has hecho y ahora sé que eres de confianza. Y que forma de demostrarlo, como lo lograste, no pares ser de aquellos que les guste la violencia, pero tienes talento.

-No lo sé, esto es tan confuso, yo no quise hacerlo.

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque es la única manera para sobrevivir ahora y tienen un plan o algo.

-En realidad si y necesitamos su ayuda.

 _Lincoln le contó lo que tenían planeado al señor Hill, así que se pusieron en marcha, después de caminar un poco encontraron unos cuerpos y decidieron tomar todas sus armas, aunque no sabían cómo usarlas les serian útiles, el señor Hill se explicó un poco de cómo se usan y mientras continuaban, reclutaron a más personas y se enfrentaban a los invasores, los chicos fueron aprendieron a usar sus armas poco a poco, excepto Lincoln que le disparaba al enemigo sin tener que verlo, como si adivinara sus movimientos._

 _Cuando por fin llegaron vieron un hangar y ahí dentro estaba la bóveda donde estaba su salvación, entones la abrieron y los hombres tomaron lo que pudieron y se alistaron para el contra ataque, solo faltaba abrir las puertas del hangar para que los tanques prototipo salieran, así que los cuatro jóvenes y Hill fueron a abrirlas._

 **Lincoln:** Por que creen que estén aquí.

 **Jaxon:** Es obvio muchacho, para destruir las instalaciones y robar secretos y ahora que tienes aeronaves que los radares no detectan estamos en problemas, hay que acelerar la investigación.

 **Emily:** Eso será complicado.

 _De pronto fueron emboscados, el objetivo era Lincoln. Su intención era disparar le por la espalda, pero Clyde y Ronnie Anne fueron más rápidos y acabaron con ellos._

 **Clyde:** Te dije que te cubriría.

 **Ronnie:** Saben que estamos aquí.

 _Entonces observaron afuera por un orificio y vieron que decenas de soldados los esperaban, listos para matarlos._

 **Lincoln:** Y ahora que hacemos.

 **Emily:** No lo sé, tenemos que abrir las puestas para que los nuestros puedan salir y no hay forma de hacerlas volar, son puertas especiales, ni los prototipos podrían destruirlas.

 **Lincoln:** Tal vez podríamos llamar a los demás para que hagan tiempo mientras las abrirnos.

 **Ronnie:** No hay tiempo, van a entrar.

 **Lincoln:** Entonces que sugieren.

 **Ronnie:** No lo sé.

 _La situación se volvía dramática y una discusión comenzaba, hasta que apareció una solución inesperada._

 **Jaxon:**... Tengo una idea.

 **Lincoln:** Cual es señor Hill.

 **Jaxon:** Denme sus granadas.

 **Lincoln:** No funcionara, na hay suficiente potencia.

 **Jaxon:** Tengo planeado otra cosa.

 _Entonces puso todas las granadas en una bolsa, las 20 excepto una y luego dijo..._

 **Joxon:** Hey chico.

 **Lincoln:** Si señor.

 **Jaxon:** ... Hoy demostraste tu valor, me alegra haberte conocido. Cuídalos Lincoln y dile a mi familia que los quise mucho.

 **Lincoln:** ¿Jaxon?

 **Jaxon:** Ese es mi nombre no lo gastes.

 _Entonces le quito el seguro a la última granada y la pudo en la bolsa, el solo la puso en su espalda y corrió en dirección a la arma más poderosa que tenía el enemigo, mientras daba y recibía disparos, muchos de ellos impactaron en su cuerpo._

 **Lincoln:** ¡Señor Hill noooooo! _(Intento ir tras el, pero fue sujetado por Cyde)_

 **Clyde:** Cálmate amigo.

 **Ronnie:** Fue su decisión.

 **Emily:** Déjalo ir Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** No aún hay tiempo.

 _Pero en ese instante las granadas explotaron y destruyendo a todas las personas fuera del hangar... El señor Hill había muerto._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 **Ronnie:** El resto es historia. Solo necesitan saber que ganamos, Lincoln nos guio y obtuvimos la victoria.

 **Clyde:** Si fue fácil, pero muchas vidas se perdieron.

Encubrimos los eventos de esa noche con una falla de energía. Dijimos que probamos una nueva forma de generación eléctrica para sustentar el consumo de energía de la empresa y que todo se salió de control, que hubo sobrecarga y por eso las explosiones y también que fue un "Incidente" porque en los incidentes no hay muertes.

 **Ronnie:** Irónico no.

Después de ese día, me ofrecieron trabajo aquí y nos llevaron a Clyde y a mí a la zona restringida, entonces nos entrenaron en este lugar hasta que el gobierno se enteró de lo que los tres hicimos y nos enviaron a una institución de instrucción para oficiales del ejército durante el verano, por eso la excusa que les dimos sobre el viaje, entonces nos entrenaron y Lincoln demostró tener habilidad y por eso ascendió de rango más rápido que nosotros y es comandante, pero esa es una historia para otro día.

 **Clyde:** Si no fuera por el talento de Lincoln. No hubiéramos sobrevivido esa noche.

 **Rita:** Y cuál es ese talento. _(Con vos temerosa)_

 **Clyde:** Es algo que aquí llamamos talento en el arte de la guerra, solo algunos lo han tenido, pero pocos han sido inmortalizados en al historias por tenerlo.

 **Lisa:** Y en que consiste.

 **Clyde:** El no siente nervios, no se quiebra bajo precio, lo suyo son los planes, la estrategia, emboscadas, puede llegar a ser muy manipulador y jugar con tu mente y cuenta con habilidades deductivas.

Tiene conocimiento en todo tipo de armas blancas y de fuego y en cómo usarlas, pude combatir en la ciudad o cualquier ambiente natural, igual en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es capaz de aprender cualquier arte marcial sobre la marcha.

 **Lynn:** Pero como es que cuando entrenaba conmigo no demostró esa habilidad.

 **Ronnie:** Este no es un talento que puedas simplemente practicar o entrenar para obtenerlo, solo se lo tiene y ya, solo aparece cuando se tiene la adrenalina y el miedo a morir en una situación donde tu vida peligra.

 **Clyde:** Así es, pero el lado malo de que él tenga ese talento es que él lo odia y no lo culpo.

 **Luna:** Por que odiaría un talento como este.

 **Clyde:** Por que también tiene su lado oscuro. A veces puede emocionarse mucho en el combate y olvida la misión y controlarse pude ser un problema, ya que cuando eso pasa puede llegar a ser capaz de una gran crueldad y violencia con sus enemigos, puede matar sin piedad y no sentir remordimiento y por eso lo odia, dice sentirse un monstruo por no poder sentir culpa como los demás.

 **Ronnie:** La ventaja es que probablemente no sufra síndrome postraumático en el futuro.

 **Clyde:** Creo que sí.

 **Sr. Lynn:** No puedo creerlo.

 **Clyde:** Él siempre ha sido así, sabe cómo ocultar su problemas e incluso de el mismo, solo por los demás.

 _Hubo un silencio en el lugar, pero este fue roto por el sonido de un teléfono._

 **Clyde:** Si quien habla... Está bien entiendo.

 **Horold:** Que pasa hijo.

 **Clyde:** El equipo de Lincoln regreso.

 **Rita:** Eso es fantástico, que alivio.

 **Clyde:** Pero él no viene con ellos.

 _ **En la zona restringida.**_

 _Todos fueron rápidamente a ver al equipo de Lincoln y lo que vieron los lleno de horror, todo era un alboroto en ese lugar, había algunos que estaban heridos y otros que parecían estar en estado crítico y eran llevados en camillas, pero reconocieron a uno de ellos._

 **Cbo. Roberts:** Maldición Mitchell desgraciado patético resiste.

 **Paramédico:** Por favor cabo Roberts déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo, vaya a que le atiendan esa pierna.

Entonces el señor Loud vio a la capitán Ross, fue así ella y le dijo...

 **Sr. Lynn:** Donde esta Lincoln.

 **Captan. Ross:** Usted debe ser su padre. El solo me ordeno que volviera, no dijo a donde iría, pero estoy segura de que volverá.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Esta bien.

 _Las horas pasaban y todos se angustiaban más a cada minuto que pasaba mientas esperaban en la oficina de Lincoln y de pronto escucharon a alguien decir que un portal se estaba abriendo. Entonces fueron ver y efectivamente se estaba abriendo, pero todos casi se desmayan de horror al ver el estado de Lincoln, el joven peliblanco estaba con quemaduras leves y estaba desangrándose y lo peor de todo fue que su brazo estaba muy mal._

 **¡Aun lado!**

 _Eso fue lo que dijo Emily mientras se habría espacio entre la multitud paralizada con unos paramédicos, entonces ella le inyecto un compuesto gris a Lincoln en el cuello y los tejidos de su brazo empezaron a reconstruirse hasta quedar curado, pero solo eso._

 **Emily:** No es suficiente, su heridas siguen ahí, llévenlo a cuidado incentivo.

 **Paramédico:** Si licenciada Williams. _(Entonces se lo llevaron y la familia Loud fue con el)_

 **Emily:** Doctor Phillips que paso.

 **Dr. Phillips:** Nuestra esfera de portales fue destruida, pero por fortuna mientras me torturaban logre robarme una de las suyas, eran bastante anticuadas, pero nos fue útil, también me robe un generador de escudo personal, y lo use cuando nos atacaron, pero los disparos venían de todas direcciones y sus armas son muy poderosas, así que el escudo cedió y Lincoln uso su cuerpo para cubrirme mientras ingresaba las coordenadas y el reto ya lo sabes.

 **Emily:** ¿Acaso estaban en el planeta 10?

 **Dr. Phillips:** Es una larga historia, Lincoln te contara cuando despierte.

 **Emily:** Por ahora tenemos que poner al área de desarrollo enteramente a copiar la tecnología de escudos, para nuestros soldados y los vehículos.

 **Dr. Phillips:** Crees que eso es fácil, acaso piensas que somos una sociedad de tipo 2, no tenemos los medios para permitirnos usar esa cantidad de energía.

 **Lisa:** Yo podría ayudarlos con eso doctor Phillis.

 **Dr. Phillips:** ¿Quien eres?

 _ **Mientras tanto con Lincoln.**_

 _Nuestro protagonista estaba despertando y lo primero que vio fue al señor Miller._

-Como estas Bruce Willis. _(-Referencia-)_

-Que gracioso señor.

-Tranquilo chico, tú y tú equipo esteran de pie en unos días, la armas no es lo único en lo que hemos avanzado sabes.

-Bien, pero pasando a otro tema, necesito un favor.

-Si es sobre la protección para tu familia, ya fueron reasignados.

-No, no es eso, necesito que arregle una cumbre con todos los países de la tierra y nuestros planetas aliados del 1 al 4, tengo algo que decirles. Como oficial a cargo de esta base lo escucharan en Washington.

-Eso llevara tiempo.

-No importa, solo hágalo, se los suplico.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos de eso después, pero ahora tu familia está aquí y quiere verte.

-Yo también.

-Muy bien los haré pasar, te veo luego chico.

 _La familia Loud y los demás entraron y las pequeñas estuvieron a punto de saltar sobre el, pero fueron detenidas por sus padres._

 **Lincoln:** Prometí volver, pero no ileso y cumplí mi promesa.

 **Howard:** Que bueno verte con vida Lincoln.

 **Horold:** Si fue horrible ver así.

 **Lincoln:** Gracias señores McBride,

 **Maria:** Espero que pronto te recuperes Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Gracias por preocuparse señora Santiago. Estaré de pie en un par de días.

 **Rita:** Lisa nos contó lo que te paso Lincoln, que susto nos diste hijo.

 **Lincoln:** Lo ciento, no quise que me vieran así, pero no había tiempo para buscar un lugar más discreto para aparecer.

 **Sr. Lynn:** Al menos estás vivo, eso me alegra, cuando no te vi con tu equipo pensé lo peor.

 **Lincoln:** Tuve algo que hacer antes de regresar.

 **Lucy:** Como que. _(Asustando a todos)_

 **Lincoln:** Pronto lo sabrán.

 **Luan:** ¿Otro secreto?

 **Lisa:** Eso parece.

 **Lincoln:** Algo así. _(Mientras asentía con la vista en Lisa)_

 **Leni:** Bueno por ahora solo me importa que estés a salvo.

 **Lily:** Si a mí también.

 **Lola y Lana:** A nosotras igual

 **Lincoln:** Gracias es bueno volver con ustedes y espero que haya cuidado todo durante mi ausencia.

 **Lynn:** Si qué bueno que regresaste porque cuando te recuperes te golpeare por permití que te hicieran eso.

 **Lincoln:** Que bueno que te alegres, no podía dejar este mundo sin antes cobrarte por los daños de mi auto.

 **Lynn:** No lo olvidaras cierto.

 **Lincoln:** Jamás... Y hablando de recordad. Luna me debes un abraso.

 **Luna:** Estas seguro, digo tus heridas.

 **Lincoln:** Claro que sí, ven aquí. _(Los dos se abrasaron de forma enternecedora, pero el sintió que algo andaba mal)_ Les contaron cierto.

 **Ronnie:**... Si ellos preguntaron.

 **Clyde:** Lo siento amigo.

 **Lincoln:** No importa de todos modos se enterarían algún día... Qué opinas Bobby.

 **Bobby:**...

 **Lori:** ¿Bobby?

 **Bobby:** Esta bien, solo estoy un poco molesto, pero porque no me lo dijeron, es todo, después de escuchar la historia sé que no es tu culpa, ahora solo me alegra que mi hermano este bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Lincoln:** Eh estado mejor.

 **Lori:** Gracioso como siempre hermanito. _(En tono sarcástico)_

 **Lincoln:** Cállate.

 **Rita:** _(Suspiro)_ Que bien nos vemos todos juntos, me hubiera gustado que no reuniéramos así en casa para la navidad que ya está muy cerca, en vez de este lugar, pero creo que ya no será lo mismo.

 _Entonces se produjo un silencio en la habitación porque todos sabían que era cierto, pero Lincoln decidió terminar con ese silencio._

 **Lincoln:** No importa mamá, mientras todos y cada uno de ustedes estén aquí conmigo y a salvo, no importa el lugar en el que nos encontremos, para mi será la mejor navidad de todas.

 **Rita:** Eso fue hermoso Lincoln y tienes razón, solo quisiera que tu abuelo estuviera aquí con nosotros.

 **Albert:** ¡Y aquí estoy hija!

 **Rita:** ¡PAPÁ!

* * *

 **Apuesto a que eso no se lo esperaban y con el ya son 20 personaje de la serie que he incluido... eso creo.**

 **Los secretos han salido a la luz y en el próximo capítulo comenzara lo que han estado esperando... Muerte.**

 **Me he alargado con este capítulo, pero quería que terminara de esta forma, me dije a mi mismo, qué más da estamos en época navideña.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** **RCurrent** **por su sugerencia de los generadores de escudos y la intervención de Lisa en estos. Sigo abierto a sugerencias.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si así fue ya saben que hacer, lo apreciaría y para los que no sabía, pues publique un One-Shot, si quieren pueden leerlo y darme su opinión.**

 **Y por último, de verdad espero que la pasen bien en esta época con las personas que quieren y si no pueden hacerlo por alguna razón, como la distancia o el trabajo, siempre pueden salir a divertirse y desearles lo mejor a todas esas personas. Que se diviertan.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense. Adiós.**


	12. Chapter: Noche en familia

**Capítulo 12: Noche en familia**

 _Era una noche llena de estrellas y un recuperado Lincoln Loud se encontraba en una habitación, de su nueva casa, ubicada en la base militar de Royal Woods. Se estaba arreglando y de pronto rompiendo la cuarta pared se dirigió al lector._

-Que tal como se encuentran, vaya sí que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, saben desde un punto de vista todo debió comenzar así, pero estaba ocupado trabajando y deje a Lily a cargo de explicarles todo.

Pero bueno, seguramente ya se enteraron de muchos secretos durante mi ausencias y de lo que pasó la noche que termino de cambiar mi vida desde que entre a las zona restringida, la noche que descubrí algo de mí mismo, cuando descubrí mi talento. Si hubiera sabido que era este, hubiese preferido no tener ningún talento.

Por qué no tuve un talento normal como mis hermanas, pero no, tenía que ser uno en el que matar gente, me sea sencillo... Lo siento estoy divagando, en fin, como sabrán no soy capaz de sentir culpa alguna después de hacerlo y en ocasiones he llegado a disfrutarlo y por eso odio este talento. Todos pueden, porque yo no puedo sentirla, la culpa es una de las cosas que nos hace ser humanos saben... Esta basura es una maldición, pero cambiemos de tema.

Seguramente se preguntaran porque estoy aquí y no afuera "Decapitando personas", pues la verdad es que he decidido tomarme un respiro de todo eso y relajarme un poco mientras recibo el año nuevo con mi familia y amigos.

Tal vez sea la última vez que pueda hacerlo, ya que en unos días hablare en la ONU ante los líderes de toda la tierra y de nuestros planetas aliados, entonces no habrá vuelta atrás y puede que la vida de la humanidad cambie para siempre, pero ya basta de eso, esta noche no soy el comandante Loud, soy solo Lincoln y creo que ahora iré a cumplir mi promesa de jugar con Lily.

 _Nuestro héroe se dispuso a ir con su hermana, estaba atravesando la puerta y de pronto regreso._

-¡Ah! es cierto, se preguntaran sobre el abuelo, la verdad es que cuando traje a todos aquí, yo viaje con Clyde en mi auto y el asunto que tenía que hablar con él, era que le pedí que lo trajera a la base como una sorpresa para los demás. Ahora sí, hasta pronto.

 _Lincoln salía con dirección a la habitación de Lily y de camino se encontró con Lisa y entonces ella le dijo..._

-Hola Lincoln cómo te sientes.

-Me encuentro bien Lisa.

-Es mi deber recordarte que hace poco te recuperarte y que debes evitar sobre esforzarte.

-Si lo sé, descuidad no pasa nada, solo iba de camino a cumplir una vieja promesa.

-Bueno creo que si se trata de eso no hay problema, puede resultar beneficioso, el relajamiento puede aliviar la tensión por los eventos recientes. Y por cierto que pasara con...

-Déjame detenerte ahí, si se trata de aquello, entonces no, hoy no.

Lisa no estoy trabajando ahora, no quiero hablar de eso, vamos calmate un poco, después de tanto estamos todos juntos de nuevo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun debemos discutir lo que dirás en unos días.

-Si de acuerdo.

 _Después de eso llego a la habitación de Lily y cuando ella lo vio se alegró mucho._

-Hola Lincoln, que haces aquí.

-Nada cumpliendo una vieja promesa.

-¡Qué bien!

 _La casa que Lincoln les consiguió estaba totalmente equipada, por lo que no les faltaba nada, inclusive ropa y juguetes. -El diseño de la casa se las dejo a su imaginación- Lily se divirtió mucho, para Lincoln solo era una promesa, pero después comenzó a gustarle, se divirtió como no lo hacía ya hace mucho tiempo._

 _Solo de ver a su hermanita tan feliz e inocente le recordó lo que debía proteger y lo defendería sin importar que le costara la vida, no le importaba que si para ganar tenía que usar el talento que tanto odiaba, el pelearía y jamás dejaría de hacerlo, hasta que su mundo volviera a vivir en paz._

-En que piensas Lincoln.

-¡ah! No en nada, olvídalo.

-Seguro, te ves algo extraño.

-Si estoy bien, creo que mejor bájanos, escucho que los demás ya llegaron.

 _Entonces los dos fueron a ver y efectivamente, la familia Santiago y McBride habían llegado, pero como era de esperarse, había algo diferente en Ronnie Anne y Clyde, algo que sorprendió un poco a todos, pero era obvio que sucedería._

 **Lincoln:** Parece que ambos se pusieron el dispositivo.

 **Clyde:** No podía postergarlo, pero es algo extraño, nunca lo he usado fuera del trabajo. Cambiando de tema, es bueno verte de pie Lincoln.

 **Ronnie:** Si te recuperas pronto bobo.

 **Lincoln:** Gracias por su preocupación, pero fue gracias a Emily, ella actuó rápido, sino lo hubiera hecho, no se que habría pasado. _(Mencionarla frente a Ronnie Anne, le recordó lo que paso hace unos días y él pudo notar en la mirada de su novia, que Emily no le agradaba)_

 **Ronnie:** Fue muy amable, siempre tan cerca de que ti, no lo crees Lincoln.

 _Ella no siempre lo llamaba por su nombre y eso era una mala señal, su vos expresaba una gran rabia, sus dientes estaban tan apretados que parecías que estaban a punto de romperse, definitivamente no confía en esa mujer._

 **Lincoln:** Si supongo que desde que llegue aquí, nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos _. (Con una vos nerviosa)_

 **Ronnie:** Ella se volvió inseparable de Lincoln, verdad CLyde.

 _En ese momento nuestro amigo Clyde estaba caminando muy lentamente a cualquier lugar que no fuera ese, no quería estar en medio del infierno._

 **Clyde:** ehhhh Bueno, no lo sé, tal vez, no estoy seguro.

 **Ronnie:** No lo recuerdas, así ha sido desde el día del entrenamiento.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Era una mañana relativamente normal en ARMXEM, las cosas no han sido lo mismo desde la noche del incidente, pero mejoraban. Lincon y los demás, participaban en una maniobra de entrenamiento en el lugar, era un ejercicio simple, formar equipos y capturar la bandera, su armando era común, con balas de goma. Cualquiera pensaría que se aria uso de balas de pintura, pero el objetivo era endurecer a Lincoln y sus amigos, a través del dolor._

 _Los equipos estaban conformados por Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Emily y guardias novatos, que llegaron para remplazar a los que desafortunada mente fallecieron aquella noche._

 _Por como participo Lincoln en ella fue designado líder del equipo rojo y guardia veterano del azul, Todo iba bien_ , _solo era un ejercicio más, en la parte boscosa del complejo dedicada a entrenamiento, pero ese día ocurrió un inesperado accidente que causo un pequeño mal entendido._

 **Lincoln:** Están listos, esto no será sencillo, pero si lo logramos por fin dejaran de fastidiarnos y nos ganáremos ese día sin entrenamiento.

 **Emily:** Estamos cerca, cual es plan.

 **Clyde:** Si cual es plan amigo.

 **Lincoln:** Escuchen todos, Ronnie Anne ira por la bandera y nosotros la cubriremos, sabemos que la estarán esperando, así que Clyde trepara a aquel árbol y les disparara a los que están ocultos, en ese momento trataran de driblarlo, por eso Emily y yo lo protegeremos, los demás están atrás distrayéndolos, pero no por mucho tiempo, algunos lograran escapar, entonces vendrán como refuerzo, ahí es donde entran ustedes John y Susan, ustedes tienes camuflaje, los esperaran y cuando crean que llegaron a tiempo, saldrán de suelo y los someterán. Entienden.

 **Todos:** Siiiiiiii

 **Lincoln:** La emboscada esta lista, ágamos esto.

 _Todos fueron a sus posiciones y Lincoln le dijo Ronnie Anne._

-Estas Lista.

-Siempre lo estoy.

-Quiero que te cuides, solo tenemos el minino de implementos de seguridad y no quiero que te lastimes.

-No te pongas sentimental conmigo ahora quieres. _(Estaba sonrojada)_

-Sabes que no te enviaría a ti, si no fuera por que eras la más rápida y ágil de todos.

-¡Ya te dije que estaré bien!, no hagas esto en frente de ellos.

-Está bien, lo siento, es solo que me importas mucho. _(Se veía un poco cabizbajo)_

\- _(Suspiro)_

 _Mientras nadie miraba ella tomo a Lincoln del cuello del uniforme y lo beso._

-Tú también me importas, quiero que te cuides y si le dices a alguien de esto, vas a desear no haber nacido. Entiendes. _(Su rostro mostraba que no estaba bromeando)_

\- ehhhh Si entiendo.

 _Después de eso la operación comenzó y todo salió según lo planeado. Lincoln y su grupo salieron victorioso, Cyde y Ronnie fueron levantados por todos, por su buen trabajo, todo era alegría y entonces ocurrió, Lincoln y Emily estaban muy cerca y en medio de la celebración de victoria, ellos fueron empujados por los demás y terminaron besándose, Ronnie Anne lo vio todo desde su privilegiada posición._

-Oh Emily lo siento, no fue ni intención... Emily... Emily... estas bien.

 _La chica no decía nada solo miraba, ella permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, estaba temblando y su rostro deja ver un intenso rojo fuego._

 _-Te sientes bien, luces muy extraña._

 _Para Lincoln no fue más que un simple accidente, pero para la joven parecía que no lo era tanto. El peliblanco estaba calmado y un poco extrañado._

-Ya terminaste Romeo.

 _Toda calma que tuviese Lincoln y cualquier cosa que pasase por la mente de Emily en ese instante cabio por el verdadero terror, al escuchar esas palabras que venían de la novia de nuestro héroe_

-ahhhh Yo también lo siento Lincoln, descuida fue un accidente, pero creo que ya debo irme, tengo asuntos que atender y creo que usted tienen que hablar, así que los dejo. Adiós.

 _La chica se fue rápidamente y parecía muy agitada, en cuanto a Lincoln pues el sintió tanto miedo que percibo que un sudor frio recorría su frente y que sus piernas ya no le funcionaban._

-Y bien estoy esperando Lincoln.

 _Al final de ese día todo quedo aclarado, ella entendió que fue un accidente, pero por la forma de actuar de Emily, le indicaba que no debía confiar en ella... Si todo termino bien, pero no tanto para Lincoln, ya que antes que todo se aclara, pues digamos que Ronnie Anne uso la bandera para darle una pequeña remodelación a la cara de Lincoln._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _Todos recordaron eso al mismo tiempo y se incomodaron con eso, en especial Clyde porque no quería nada que ver con ese asunto._

 **Ronnie:** Debiste sentir muy mal cuando ella no acepto ir con nosotros en el verano y decidió quedarse aquí verdad.

 **Lincoln:** Clyde nos dejas un momento a solas.

 **Clyde:** Seguro Lincoln. _(Estaba a punto de alegarse a una velocidad impresionante, cuando de pronto fue detenido)_

 **Ronnie:** Tú te quedas.

 **Clyde:** ¡Que! Porque.

 **Lincoln:** ¡Sí! Por qué, esto es entre tú y yo, no lo metas en esto.

 **Ronnie:** Por qué no, tienes miedo de que me apoye en lugar de ti.

 **Clyde:** Puedo decir algo.

 **Ronnie y Lincoln:** ¡Noooooo!

 _No fue hasta después de ese grito que se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaba escuchado y muy apenados fueron a un lugar más privado, dejando a Clyde con los demás, que tenían una gran curiosidad sobre lo que paso ese día._

 **Leni:** Que paso ese día Clyde.

 **Clyde:** ehhhh Bueno...

 **Luan:** Yo quiero saber.

 **Clyde:** Yo no creo que deb...

 **Lori:** Habla de una vez Mcbride.

 **Clyde:** Ay no.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.**_

 **-** Pensé que habíamos superado eso Ronnie.

-Yo también.

 **-** Entonces cuál es el problema.

 **-** Ninguno.

 **-** No me mientas, que te preocupa.

 **-** De verdad quieres saberlo.

-ahhhh ¡Sí! _(Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo)_

-Ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Es ella de acuerdo!, Emily, no confió en ella.

-Ya veo, escucha eso fue un accidente y no significo nada para mí y si no lo hubiera sido así para ella, eso no cambia lo que siento por ti entiendes, yo te amo.

- _(Suspiro)_ Si tienes razón, exagere, me equivoque, lo ciento.

-oh Perdón mi oído me está fallando, podrías repetirlo.

-Quieres sentir lo fuerte que golpeo.

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento, solo bromeaba, ven aquí.

 _Lincoln la abraso y ella correspondió, todo era perfecto hasta que unas palabras le dieron un golpe bajo a Lincoln, haciendo que pasara saliva por su garganta._

 _-Puede que no confié en ella, pero si en ti, si pasa algo me lo dirías verdad._

 _-ehhhh Claro que si amor mio._

 _En ese instante se escuchó un grito muy agudo en toda la casa, resulta que todas las hermanas y los demás los estaban espiando. Lo escucharon y vieron todo, provocando que los dos tiñeran su rostro de rojo, el de Ronnie Anne era por la vergüenza, pero el de Lincoln era por la rabia por no respetar su privacidad, pero el ya conocía a sus hermanas, así que sin más remedio solo pudo suspirar y reír un poco._

 _El resto de la velada fue calmada y hermosa, un poco de música, unas bebidas, algo fuertes para los mayores, lo usual, pero antes de iniciar la cuenta regresiva Lincoln dijo unas palabras._

-Escuchen, quiero decir que me alegara que todos estén aquí, sé que no es como esperaban pasar esta fecha, pero tienen que admitir que esta noche fue divertida, en especial por el espectáculo que les presente hoy, pero no importa que invadieran mi privacidad, lo importante es que se diviertan... También sé que ha sido un ajuste difícil y que posiblemente todo cambie aún más muy pronto, pero mientas estemos juntos todo estará bien. Pues cada persona en este lugar es importante para mí. Son mi familia.

 _Todos fueron a abrazar a Lincoln, después iniciaron juntos la cuenta regresiva._

 **Todos:** 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 _Juntos vieron los fuegos artificiales, la situación en la que se encontraban no impedía no pudieran disfrutar un poco de los pequeños momentos, incluso el señor Miller, Lewis y Emily, que estaban ocupados, salieron de la zona restringida a verlos. Después de unas horas todos ya estaban dormidos, excepto dos personas, Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, que estaban abrasados observando las estrellas._

-Sabes Lincoln quiero darte un regalo, por la reconciliación.

-Enserio, que es.

-Por qué no vamos a tu habitación y lo averiguas.

-jajajaja Feliz año nuevo Ronnie.

-Feliz año nuevo amor.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el final del capítulo 12, como los meses de este maravilloso año, puede que bueno para unos, malo para otros, lo importante es que haya hecho algo bueno y productivo de él, como yo que empecé a escribir.**

 **Sé que dije que habría muerte en este capítulo, pero me volví a decir a mí mismo, si ya hice uno con la navidad, porque no hacer otro sobre esta fecha, pero al menos sirvió para entretenerlos y agregar algunos datos extra que hacían faltaban, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En fin, espero que este año les vaya mucho mejor que el anterior a todos y no lo desperdicien, pues el tiempo no perdona damas y caballeros. Hasta pronto, cuídense.**


	13. Chapter: El comienzo

**Capítulo 13: El comienzo**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero hacer una pequeña advertencia. Parte de este capítulo tendrá un lenguaje inapropiado bastante fuerte, así que si eres un niño el que lee esto, te recomiendo que no lo hagas, pero como sé que lo harás que todos modos, te pediré que no uses este lenguaje frente a tus padres o cualquier otra persona y si lo haces, no le digas a nadie donde lo escuchaste. Ahora si comencemos.**

* * *

 _Todo ha cambiado desde la última vez que vimos a Lincoln, hace un mes, tanto que no lo creerían. Nuestro héroe se encontraba caminando por unos pasillos y estaba escoltado por varios oficiales de seguridad. El momento había llegado, el Comandante del Ejército de los Estados Unidos Lincoln Loud se dirigiría no solo a su nación, sino a todas las de la tierra y a todos los habitantes de sus planetas aliados, hablaría para cientos de miles de millones de personas, que lo escucharían en tiempo real. En cuanto llegaron, solo subió al podio, reunió valor y remojando un poco sus labios, finalmente dijo..._

-Damas y caballeros líderes de todas las naciones de la tierra y representantes de nuestros planetas amigos, sé que la convocatoria de esta reunión fue inesperada y precipitada, pero el tiempo apremia, la razón de esta se ha mantenido en secreto hasta ahora, pero en este momento les diré cual es.

Hoy es un día que vivirá en la historia, no solo de la humanidad, también en la de todas las civilizaciones presentes en este lugar. No podre darles detalles en este momento, _(-Todo se consideraba clasificado, por lo que no podía divulgarlo abiertamente-)_ pero les aseguro que toda la información llagara a cada uno de ustedes.

Durante una misión de rescate en el planeta 10, se logró obtener información sobre los infames planes de no solo este planeta, pues ha formado una coalición con los planetas 6, 7, 8 y 9, para un fin cobarde.

Ellos nos han considerado peligrosos, a toda la humanidad, una amenaza para sus intereses, porque no solo entendimos su tecnología, también la mejoramos, la rapidez con la que lo hicimos lo puso en alerta, por lo que cuando se dieron cuenta, planearon compartir su tecnología con el resto del planeta sin costo alguno y al final ponernos los unos contra los otros. Usando a las potencias y economías emergentes de Asía y Medio Oriente, para que nos exterminaremos entre todos, en una guerra sin sentido y desaparecer nuestra especie, sin necesidad de una intervención de su parte, así ellos no tendrían nada que ver.

Estoy seguro que los representantes de nuestros planetas aliados 1, 2, 3 y 4, se preguntaran que tiene que ver con ustedes y en que los afecta, pues es muy simple, con nosotros fuera de su camino, ellos serán libres para controlar los a ustedes a su antojo e incluso invadirlos, sabían que si los atacaban a ustedes, nosotros los ayudaríamos, por nuestra alianza estratégica y tratados de mutua protección.

Por ellos llamo a la unidad de todos nosotros, para afrontar lo que está por venir, se acercan épocas duran y debemos buscar una solución y por eso ello les pregunto qué es lo que harán señores líderes.

 _Como era de esperarse, todos en aquel lugar quedaron estupefactos por aquellas palabras, el silencio era tal, que Lincoln sentía que podía escuchar su respiración y su sangre correr por su cuerpo. De pronto como también era de esperarse, todos comenzaron una agresiva discusión al respecto y otros discrepaban._

-Debemos prepararnos para la guerra.

-No debemos buscar una solución pacífica.

-Aunque vayamos a ese lugar como diplomáticos moriremos.

-No podemos permitir, esta clase de degradación.

-Esto es un insulto a nuestras civilizaciones.

-Es imposible enfrentarnos a ellos.

-Lo es si estamos unidos.

-Tiene razón, jamás lograremos razonar con ellos, debemos pelear.

 **¡DE VERDAD CREEN QUE LOGRARAN VENCERNOS!**

 _Eso sorprendió a todos y ninguno sabía de donde salió, pero después se dieron cuenta de que venia del sistema de sonido del lugar y después las pantallas gigantes que mostraban a Lincoln se distorsionaron y su imagen cambio. En lugar de mostrar a nuestro protagonista ante todo el mundo, se mostraba a una figura estaña que cubría su cuerpo y rostro con un uniforme militar tradicional del planeta 10 y junto a él estaba un cadáver desangrándose._

-Hola a todos, tal vez se pregunte quien soy, pero eso jamás sabrán, lo único que deben saber es que soy el nuevo líder de mi planeta y de la coalición que acabara con ustedes, pensamos que el plan funcionaria, pero al parecer no salió como esperábamos, así que ahora que saben de nuestras intenciones, no tenemos más opción que hacer esto nosotros mismos.

Los he estado escuchando y sé que no importa la diferencia de fuerzas entre nosotros, de todas formas pelearan, pero eso no servirá de nada, como seres inferiores es su naturaleza.

 _Cualquiera pensaría que ese comentario tendría una feroz e inmediata respuesta, pero en esta ocasión sería diferente._

Si lo sé, están pensando quien es la persona que está a mi lado. Él es nuestro ex líder, desafortunadamente tuvimos unos pequeños desacuerdos y tuvo que retirarse de forma inesperada. Era débil, comenzó a dudar y fue "Destituido".

Bueno ahora que yo estoy a cargo, no hay más impedimentos, ni obstáculos para mí y a ustedes solo les queda morir.

 _ **Dos meses después.**_

 _Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde la reunión de líderes, pero para los habitantes de la tierra y de los demás planetas parecieron años, pero por ahora hablaremos de la tierra. Todo comenzó una semana después de aquel fatídico día, la flota espacial de reconocimiento del enemigo logro traspasa los sistemas de defensa espaciales, gracias a la información obtenida del doctor Phillips y se posicionaron en el centro de áfrica, pero la humanidad no se quedó de brazos cruzados. La flota espacial de todos los países se unieron y se posicionaron en sus bases militares, en la Luna, Marte y Próxima B, pues venían más flotas enemigas en camino._

 _Mientras llegaban los refuerzos, las tropas de los países sudamericanos que anteriormente fueron a ese lugar se enfrentaron a ellos, los contuvieron, evitaron que expandieran su control de la zona y frustraron cualquier intento de ataque fuera del continente. Las fuerzas armadas de los países locales los ayudaron._

 _Nada es como la gente lo recordaba, en todas las naciones se declaró el estado de guerra, todos armaron a su población con la instauración del servicio militar obligatorio mundial y lo peor de todo es que el dispositivo de manipulación de edad se produjo en masa por su bajo costo. Tenían que pelear contra 5 planetas, así que niños a partir de los 10 años fueron arrancados de sus madres y hogares, en medio de suplicas y llantos desgarradores. Los ancianos a partir de los 70 fueron sacados de su retiro. A cada niño y anciano se le proveyó un dispositivo y fueron enviados a entrenamiento._

 _Las cosas eran iguales o peores en Royal Woods, se veían a miles, millos de soldados marchando a la expandida y más fortificada base militar de la ciudad, no solo eran soldados Estadounidenses los que se veían, también habían soldados de países Latinoamericanos, lo sabían por las banderas que portaban en sus uniformes, pero no solo eso es lo que había ahí, pues sobre las banderas de sus país de origen, esta nada más ni nada menos que la bandera del planeta tierra._

 _(-Aquí pueden encontraran la imagen-):_ h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-i-k-i-f-l-a-g-s.-c-o-m-/earth-flag/ (- _Solo que sin los guiones, son solo para que no se borre al momento de publicar-)_

 _Esto se repetía en todo el mundo, pero ustedes se preguntaran que paso con nuestra querida familia Loud, pues ellos también han cambiado. Durante la trasmisión en vivo en la que Lincon apareció exponiendo los planes de sus agresores y convenciendo a los países que era sus enemigos, de que ellos no eran la verdadera amenaza. Lisa cumplió lo que su hermano le pidió que hiciera e hizo que se lo prometiera. Cuando todos estaban juntos, Lisa les explico que Lincoln le pidió que les diera a todos, uno de los dispositivos de manipulación de edad, pero en versión collar. Les dijo que así no sufrirían el mismo dolor que el cuándo se lo puso y que eso les ayudaría si algo llegaba a pasar._

 _Todos se lo pusieron, las hermanas eligieron tener 22 años como su hermano, sus padres 30 y por ultimo Albert decidió tener 40, les dijo que eligió esa edad porque fue la mejor época de su vida._

 _Desde aquel día, fue la última vez que supieron algo de él. No paso mucho desde entonces, a excepción de que Lisa y colaboro con Emily, el señor Lewis y los demás directores de los niveles de la zona restringida, para copiar la tecnología de generadores de escudos._

 _Conforme paso el tiempo todos se preocuparon, después llegaron a la desesperación, entendían que su mundo estaba en guerra, pero siempre hay medios para comunicarse y que el albino no lo hiciera los preocupaba. Les hacía pensar lo peor. También los Santiago y McBride sentían lo mismo, pues Ronnie Anne y Clyde también había partido, no supieron a donde._

 _Tal fue la desesperación de Lynn y Bobby que hasta trataron de unirse al ejército para encontrarlos, pero lo que no sabían, es que Lincoln ya había previsto eso y dio la orden en la base, de que no se les permitiera unirse al combate, los soldados le dijeron que él les dejo un recado y era que no lo intentaran, que quería que se mantuvieran a salvo y que pronto regresarían los tres. Pero como siempre, ellos no lo dejarían así._

 _ **Mientras tanto con Lincoln.**_

 _Las cosas tampoco han sido fáciles para Lincoln, pero debía superarlo y no lo alentaba mucho que su novia y sus mejor amigo estuvieran en quién sabe dónde, mientras él estaba ahí sin poder hacer nada, pero así debían ser las cosas, al menos sabía que su familia estaría a salvo, ya después se ocuparía de buscarlos a ellos._

 _Desde lo ocurrido en la reunión de líderes y después que los altos mandos en la capital de país se enteraron de a quien rescato y en donde, estos dispusieron que sea llevado a un lugar secreto, pare ser entrenado._

 _Ahora se encontraba en su primer día y estaba formando con otras personas en las barracas, esperando a que su instructor llegara. Y de pronto llego y no se veía nada amigable._

-¡FIRMES! Eh dicho firmes gusanos asquerosos. _(Todos obedecieron y el comenzó a caminar frente a ellos)_

No puedo creerlo, donde estuvieron toda la vida, en una orgía, escuchando música de Mick Jagger y hablando mal sus países, estoy seguro. _(Se acercó aun de los reclutas y le dijo...)_

Deja de mirarme muchacho, no eres digno de mirar a tus superiores a los ojos, en todo caso mírame de reojo.

Escuchen todos ustedes, sé que ahora mismo desean están afuera contribuyendo en el combate en lugar de estar aquí, pero si salen de este lugar morirán, ustedes fueron enviados de sus países en todo el continente americanos porque tienen el talento, dos por cada país, pero primero tendrán que aprender a utilizarlo, todos tienen talento en el arte de la guerra, pero yo sé que solo uno tiene la habilidad para ser inmortalizado en la historia, no hace falta presentarlo ya todos saben quién es, han escuchado lo que hizo. _(Miro a Lincoln a los ojos)_ Pero tendrán que entrenar para desarrollarlo y dominarlo, entonces serán capas de ayudar y no morir en el primer día.

Ahora déjeme presentarme, soy el Sargento Foster, soy instructor en esta institución, a partir de hoy solo hablaran cuando yo les diga, además la primera y última palabra que vomiten será señor, háganme saber que entendieron pendejos.

-Señor sí señor.

-¡Mierda no los estoy escuchando, díganlo como si tuvieran huevo!

-¡Señor si señor!

-Si así logran salir de mi base, si sobreviven al entrenamiento, serán armas mortales, embajadores de la muerte pidiendo combatir. Pero hasta que llegue ese día son solo vómito, la forma más baja de la tierra, ¡Ni siquiera son putos humanos de mierda! ¡Ustedes no son más que unos desorganizados pedazos de mierda de puerco!

Como yo soy muy duro no van a quererme, pero mientras más me odien más entenderán, soy muy duro pero soy muy justo.

Aquí no hay ninguna discriminación racial, no tengo nada contra asquerosos negros, también los ojetes o latinos grasientos. Aquí todos son iguales, no valen nada y mis órdenes son de expulsar a todos los idiotas que no tengan los huevos para estar en mi adorado cuerpo.

A ver pendejos, entendieron eso.

-¡Señor si señor!

-¡Mierda no los estoy escuchando!

-¡Señor si señor!

 _Entonces el sargento Foster se acercó a uno de los reclutas._

-Cómo te llamas pendejo.

-¡Señor recluta Braun señor!

-¡Mierda, a partir de hoy te llamaras bola de nieve, te gusta ese nombre!

-¡Señor si señor!

-Solo hay una cosa que no te va a guastar bola de nieve, aquí no se sirve pinche comida de negro en el comedor entendiste.

-¡Señor si señor!

 _De pronto se escuchó del otro lado de las barracas._

-Quien se cree, Jhon Wayne, oh que, dime.

 _Esas palabras fueron escuchadas por Foster y se dirijo al lugar de donde provino la vos._

-Quien dijo eso, ¡Quien mierda dijo eso! ¡Quién es el pinche comunista de mierda, pendejo marica, que acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte!

No fue nadie ¡eh! Fue un puto angelito, ¡Que mamada!, ahora los pondre hacer ejercicio hasta que se ¡Mueran! ¡Hasta que puedan chupar leche con su maldito culo pendejos!

¡Fuiste tú enano hijo de puta! ¡ehhhh! _(Diciéndoselo al que estaba alado del que en verdad lo dijo)_

-¡Señor no señor!

-¡Pinche pendejo de mierda, pareces una puta gallina, apuesto que si fuiste tú!

-¡Señor no señor!

-¡Señor yo lo dije señor! _(El culpable confeso y Foster fue hacia él)_

-Vaya con que si idiota... que tenemos aquí un pinche burlón, el recluta burlón. Admiro tu honestidad, dime honestito, no quieres venir a mi casa y cogerte a mi hermana. _(Entonces lo golpeo en el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas)_

¡Maldita bolsa de mierda, ya se tu nombre, te tengo del culo, no vas a reírte, no vas a llorar, aprenderás punto por punto, yo te enseñare! ¡Levántate! ¡Ponte de pie! ¡Sera mejor que te desapendejes o te voy a arrancar el cráneo y luego me voy a cagar en ello!

-¡Señor si señor!

-Dime burlón, para que te enlistaste en mi adorado cuerpo.

-¡Señor para matar señor!

-Con que eres un asesino.

-¡Señor si señor!

-Quiero ver tu cara de guerra.

-¿Señor?

-¿Esa es cara de guerra? ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Esta es cara de guerra!, enséñame tu cara de guerra pendejo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

-Mierda no me pudiste convencerme, a ver tu verdadera cara de guerra.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¡No estas asustándome practicarla!

-¡Señor si señor!

 _Entonces se dirigió al recluta que estaba alado de burlón._

-¡Y tú! ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-¡Señor cual excusa señor!

-¡Solamente yo hago aquí las putas preguntas recluta, lo entendiste!

-¡Señor si señor!

-¡Pues te lo agradezco mucho, ahora ya puedo dar los órdenes!

-¡Señor si señor!

-¡Estas asustado, te pusiste nervioso!

-¡Señor si estoy nervioso!

-¡Yo te pongo nervioso!

-¡Señor!

-¡¿Señor que?! ¡Quisiste decirme culero verdad pendejo!

-¡Señor no señor!

-¡¿Cuál es tu estatura recluta?!

-¡Señor como 1.75!

-¡No me digas, yo no sabía que existiera mierda de esa altura! ¡Tratas de aumentar de altura verdad! ¡Eh!

-¡Señor no señor!

-¡Mierda creo que tu mejor parte se escurrió del culo de tu madre y acabo como una mancha café en la cama recluta! ¡Yo creo que fuiste engañado!... ¡De donde diablos vienes recluta!

-¡Señor de Texas señor!

-¡Santa mierda, de Texas solo llegan bueyes y una bola de maricones, verdad "K boy" y como no creo que seas un buey, solo queda una cosa!... ¡Te gusta la verga!

-¡Señor no señor!

-¡Te gusta mamarla verdad!

-¡Señor no señor!

-¡Apuesto a que te cogerías a una persona por el culo, sin tener la cortesía de hacerle un puñete al mismo pinche tiempo! ¡Te voy a estar vigilando!

 _Después Foster camino unos pasos y se detuvo frente a otro recluta._

-¿Tus padres tuvieron un hijo que sigue con vida?

-¡Señor si señor!

-¡Apuesto a que ellos lo lamentan, eres tan feo que pareces una obra de arte moderno! ¿Cómo te llamas marrano?

-Señor Leonard Lorens Señor.

-¡Lorens, Lorens, Lorens de arabia o que!

-¡Señor no señor!

-Ese nombre parece de la realeza, ¿Eres de la realeza?

-¡Señor no señor!

-¡A ti te gusta la verga!

-¡Señor no señor!

-¡Mierda creo que serias capas de tragarte una pelota a través de un popote!

-¡Señor no señor!

-Odio el nombre de Lorens, solo los putos y los de la marina se ponen Lorens, a partir de hoy serás Gomerd Paind.

-¡Señor si señor!

-Dime recluta Paind, crees que soy guapo o crees que soy gracioso.

-¡Señor no señor!

-¡Entonces borra esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara!

-¡Señor si señor!

-... Bueno la puta a la que quieras mi vida.

-Señor estoy tratando.

-Recluta Paind te voy a dar tres segundo, exactamente tres pinches segundos para que quites esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara o te juro que te arranco los ojos con los dedos y te cojo por el cráneo. Uno, Dos, Tres.

-Señor señor no puedo señor.

-Chingada madre, ahora híncate bola de mierda. _(Entonces él lo hizo)_

Ahora a horcate. _(El coloco sus manos en su cuello y comenzó)_

¡Puta madre, con mi mano huevon de mierda! _(El recluta tomo la mano del instructor para hacer lo que le pido)_

¡No me acerques la puta mano, lo que dije es que te ahorques, acercarte a mi mano y ahorcarte!

 _No le quedo hacer más que obedecer._

-¿Ya se te acabo la riza?

-Señor si señor

-¡Mierda no te escucho!

-¡Señor si señor!

-¡Maldición todavía no te estoy escuchando, dilo con huevos cabrón!

-¡Señor si señor!

-¡Suficiente ponte de pie!

 _Con falte de aire logro levantarse._

-Recluta Paind será mejor que agarres la onda y desde ahora cagues diamante de tiffany o juro que voy a joderte la madre.

-¡Señor si señor!

-Muy bien basta de estupideces, escuchen todos, mientras todos ustedes entran aquí holgazaneando afuera están valientes hombres y mujeres haciendo su trabajo, pero recuerden vive hoy pelea mañana, así que no saldrán de aquí hasta que estén preparados y sean dignos de pelear por su mundo entendieron.

El tiempo apremia y no dejare que se la pasen en un lecho de rosas ni un minuto más idiotas, vamos a salir de aquí y comenzaremos el entrenamiento y juro que su no dan la talla se las verán conmigo, es hora de llevarlos al mundo real, los voy a quebrar, los partiré a la mitad y los que se queden después de eso serán los que salvaran a nuestro planeta. ¡Verdad Loud!

-¡Señor si señor!

Creí que se había olvidado de mí. _(Pensamiento)_

-¡LOUD!

-¿eh? ¡Señor si señor!

-Tú eres el gusano cuyo abuelo sirvió en la guerra.

-¡Señor si señor!

-Extraordinario, tuvo la hombría de morir ahí.

-¡Señor no señor!

-Mierda que lastima, alguna vez te hablo de aquello.

-¡Solo una vez señor!

-Bien entonces no mentía. Estas listo para enorgullecer a ese hombre y no manchar su honor.

-¡Señor si señor!

-De acuerdo veremos si lo que me ha contado el presidente sobre ti es verdad. ¡Comencemos!

* * *

 **Bueno es hora de confesar... no soy bueno con este tipo de lenguaje, en realidad para el dialogo de insultos del instructor he tomado una abismal referencia a 3 películas y las he adaptado para que encaje con mi historia, pero una en especial. Esta película no creo que la hayan visto y si lo han hecho probablemente seas un adulto.**

 **Yo no soy un adulto, pero la cosa es que yo he investigado para traerles un capítulo que sea de su agrado, porque es una fecha especial ya que cumplo un año en Fanfiction, bueno todavía falta un mes para eso, pero talvez después ya no pueda hacerlo.**

 **En fin solo quiero decir que estoy agradecido con ustedes por seguir esta historia y también las otras que escribo. Por sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo demás. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pues algo como esto solo lo haré una vez.**

 **Ahora una mala noticia, desde este momento entrare en hiatus, pero si tengo algo de tiempo libre actualizare, lo cual dudo mucho. Tengo que darle prioridad a algunos asuntos personales.**

 **¡Ah! y si quieren saber como se escucharon los insultos, pueden encontrarlos aquí:** **h- t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w.-y-o-u-t-u-b-e.-c-o-m-/watch?v=dk_aEiBX49k**

 **Bueno hasta aquí todo y como es una fecha importante, estaré respondiendo preguntas en los comentarios, pueden preguntar acerca de mis historias o cualquier otra cosa. Nos vemos.**


	14. Explicación

**Explicación**

Hola a todos, lo siento pero no es un capitulo. El día de hoy quisiera ponerme serio con ustedes, sé que han estado esperando un nuevo capítulo y se preguntan porque no ha llegado, pues esta vez la respuesta no es muy sencilla. Antes de que entren en pánico les diré que mis historias no serán canceladas.

 **Subconsciente:** ¡A nadie le importa!

 **Yo:** Cállate idiota.

 **Subconsciente:** ¡Oblígame!

 **Yo:** Púdrete, después me arreglo contigo.

Bueno ya hablando enserio. No iba a decir nada porque soy una persona algo reservada, las personas me lo han dicho, pero debido a eventos recientes, me siento con la obligación de hacerlo, pues no me agrada la idea de solo desaparecer y dejar a las personas esperando algo que tal vez no llegue y como di aviso en otra plataforma, no se me hizo justo no hacerlo también aquí.

Vaya no sé por dónde comenzar... para que lo entiendan, les diré que en esta historia yo dije que no soy un adulto, pues fue una mentira, en realidad si lo soy. Bueno al menos desde el punto de vista legal, por lo que tengo responsabilidades y eso significa 2 cosas, es hora de estudiar la carrera que ejerceré toda mi vida o conseguir trabajo. Se podría decir que haré las dos cosas.

Antes de que lean mi explicación, sé que al final muchos pensaran que estoy mintiendo, exagerando o solo trato de impresionar, pero es la verdad y es parte de la vida que elegí. La verdad estaba dudando si publicar esto o no y contarles tanto sobre mi vida.

En fin, ahora acompáñeme a ver mi triste historia XD.

Pues he estado en preparación para ingresar a una institución, para poder hacerlo deberé de pasar por diversas pruebas y dos de esas son las pruebas físicas y académicas. Así que desde hace cinco meses antes de haber publicar mi último capítulo me he sometido a un entrenamiento que me permitía seguir escribiendo, pero desde mi última actualización las cosas cambiaron, llego alguien a entrenarme, no es un entrenador personal ni nada parecido, es alguien que conoce sobre lo que debo hacer.

Mi entrenamiento empieza a las 6am y termina a las 8pm, de lunes a domingo, claro que los fines de semana no es tan fuerte, porque tengo cosas que hacer, pero si muy agotador y gran parte del entrenamiento la paso fuera de mi hogar, no les diré en que consiste porque no quiero alargar esto más de lo que ya está, pero si les diré que podría llegar a hacerle un daño significativo a mi cuerpo, pero sé que mientras siga las instrucciones que me den eso no pasara.

En mis momentos libres y al llegar de mi entrenamiento me preparo académica mente y en ocasiones con un tutor, es una verdadera tortura y para terminar de hacer mi vida más miserable es muy posible que me someta a una operación en mis ojos, para las pruebas médicas, pero no me queda de otra. Por supuesto esto cuesta dinero, por lo que no puedo decepcionar a mis padres.

Bueno esto es lo que vivo a diario mis queridos lectores. Se preguntaran cuando volveré a actualizar pues es muy simple, si llego a fracasar, lo cual espero que no suceda, pues me verán muy seguido desde el 25 de junio del 2018 y si lo logro, entonces eso ya es un poco complicado, ya que al ingresar a esa institución no podré salir de ese lugar durante 2 años, no se me permitirá ver a mi familia durante 1 mes y los celulares están prohibidos, pero descuiden podré llevar una laptop para tareas y a pesar de que no podré salir de las instalaciones, los fines de semana los tendré libres y entonces podre escribiré para traerles nuevos capítulos.

Ustedes pensaran que es algo extraño que este en ese lugar por dos años, pero la verdad es que después del primer mes podre tener visitas y después de 3 se me permitirá salir, pero solo por unas horas y en el mejor de los casos unos cuantos días.

Ahora se lo que dirán, si mi vida es tan complicada porque es que tengo el tiempo de publicar esto, pues la respuesta es menos creíble que mi explicación, pero igual de cierta y es que el 10 de febrero sufrí un pequeño accidente y le di un susto bastante fuerte a mi familia y no... no tiene que ver con mi entrenamiento, la verdad es que fue gracias a que soy bastante imbécil, así que recibí una semana de descanso médico, la cual he aprovechado para escribir esta explicación y solo espera a que mi carpeta fuera aprobada para publicar esto.

Tal vez en algún momento les menciones como es mi entrenamiento y como fue mi accidente o tal vez lo incluya en mis historias.

Bueno eso ha sido todo y como siempre no puedo irme sin antes agradecerles por leer esto y todo su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia.

Recuerden mis historias no han sido canceladas, seguiré actualizando e incluso tratare de publicar nuevas, quizá haga una sobre cada semana de mi vida en esta institución si logro entrar, porque aún tengo mucho que dar. Hasta pronto.


	15. ¡Un Año!

**¡Un año!**

¡Hola a todos! como están... Si yo también :|

Antes de que hagan suposiciones, les dire que me han pasado muchas cosas estos meses y contarles todo ceria muy largo, pero lo que si les puedo decier es que se podria decir que estoy temporal mente de regreso, ya que aun tengo de por medio mi operacion.

Pero en fin, la razon de que este aqui es porque estoy muy feliz ya que hace unos días se cumplio un año desde que comence a escibir y cree esta historia.

Estoy tan feliz que hoy me e decidido a contarles un poco más de mi y algo de la historia.

1\. Tengo 18 años.

2\. Nací un 26 de julio de 1999.

3\. Mi estatura es de 1.75 cm.

4\. Soy el segundo entre 4 hermanos.

5\. Soy de Ecuador.

6\. El único país que e visitado es Colombia y me gusto mucho : )

7\. Me gusta la música, pero no tengo interés en un genero musical en particular.

8\. Me gustaría conocer toda latino america pero en especial la cuidad de Santiago de Chile.

9\. Soy una persona introvertida, de la escala de 1 al 4 soy 1 y del tipo reservado.

10\. Suelo ser alguien muy serio, pero rara vez puedo comportarme como la persona más inmadura del mundo.

11\. Me interesa mucho la politica interna de mi nacion y la del exterior, la historia mundial y la de mi país, la cultura general y las noticias científicas. Soy un autodidacta en ese aspecto.

12\. A pesar de tener conocimiento en esas áreas, no soy muy aplicado en los estudios.

13\. Me gustaria mucho aprender el Frances, Italiano, Portugués Ruso y ... Chileno XD _(Tanquilos es solo una broma para los hermanos Chilenos que me leen. No me sacrifiquen)_

14\. Me gusta mucho leer y como ya se daran cuenta, de vez en cuando escribir.

15\. No soy alguien al que les guste mucho las fotografías.

 **Curiosidad de la historia.**

Para los que han leído mi historia desde los comienzos, sabrán que en principio ARMXEM se llamaba ARMCOM y la razón del cambio es porque dicha empresa en realidad existe. Ya se imaginaran porque lo cambie.

* * *

 **Bueno eso a sido todo y como siempre no puedo irme sin agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto y leerme a lo largo de este año, por sus votos, comentarios, sugerencias y todo el apoyo que me han dado, cof cof aunque no todos comente cof cof. Disculpen estoy un poco enfermo.**

 **Con eso dicho, nos veremos muy pronto chicos y chicas. Adiós :D**


	16. Chapter: Esperanza

**Capítulo 14: Esperanza**

 _Como todo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Esta es la pregunta que todos se hacen desde aquello comenzó, una situación tan irreal estaba frente a los habitantes de la tierra, como la humanidad había llegado a ese punto muerto, los tiempos en los que nadie, malo o bueno, pobre o rico quisiera gobernar... Los tiempos de guerra, una de las épocas más temida por la humanidad._

 _Ha pasado ya algunas semanas desde la llegada de Lincoln a la base de entrenamiento, estaba preocupado, se preguntaba qué sería de su familia y sus amigos, especialmente de sus amigos, ya que ellos estaban precisamente en el frente de batalla, no sabía nada, estaba total mente aislado desde que llegó ese lugar, pero confiaba en que estarían bien, eran buenos en lo hacían._

 _Nuestro protagonista se encontraba descansado en las barracas, después de tanta masacre a él y sus compañeros por parte del sargento Foster, por fin llego un día libre, pero él sabía que el entrenamiento valdría la pena, cuando saliera de ahí lo haría como una verdadera máquina de matar, tal como se los había prometido el sargento Foster._

 _Aunque no era de su agrado la profesión que tenía, sabía que era la única y mejor forma que tenía para ayudar a su mundo y los otros los cuales dependían de la tierra para sobrevivir._

 _A pesar de que era un día libre no se sentía con muchos ánimos, al igual que todos sus camaradas y los amigos que había hecho desde el primer día, todos estaban llenos de preocupaciones al igual que él, querían saber cómo iban las cosas, pero se los prohibieron, les dijeron que ellos debían concentrarse en su preparación y olvidad esas distracciones, pero que tarde o temprano se les informarían poco sobre sus familias y la situación para que no sufrieran de ansiedad._

 _Lincoln se preguntaba como la estarían pasando los otros escogidos que estaban en las bases de los demás continentes, si bien en la que estaban era la Base Beta, la que estaba con formando por los elegidos de todo el continente Americano. Como serian las otras._

 _Igual se preguntaba como la estaría pasando los soldados que estaban en ese momento en el continente Africano, había escuchado que Centroamérica se había unido a la batalla poco después de que el hablara ante los líderes del mundo y que ha pedido de la ONU estaban a punto de hacer una operación conjunta sin precedentes con las fuerzas de Sudamérica, ya que son las que estaban ya despegados en la zona y sus fuerzas especiales eran perfectas para realizarla al estar familiarizados con el ambiente selvático._

 _Era poco lo que sabía de ello, se supone que es secreto, pero Lincoln y sus compañeros se enteraron de un poco de ello ya que son elementos de alto nivel, pero no sabían cuándo ni cómo se lo haría y que consistiría._

 _Lo último que supieron fue que los Estados Unidos, México, España y Portugal los ayudarían con apoyo logístico, las fuerzas de y México apenas estaban llegando con material bélico importante, por lo que es lo único que podían hacer por ahora. Mientras tanto España y Portugal ya se encontraban con fuerzas militares significativas en el lugar al haber aprovechado el estrecho de Gibraltar, pero estaba poco familiarizados con el ambiente selvático y ya se encontraban combatiendo en los territorios de los países más al norte del continente, apoyados por las fuerzas armadas de aquellos países, donde habían aterrizado otras naves de considerable tamaño que se posicionaron en toda África intentado apoderarse de todo el continente, para úsalo como centro de operaciones para el resto de la flota que venía en camino. Por lo que ya tenían suficientes problemas y fue con lo que pudieron ayudar._

 _Todo esto se está saliendo de control pensaba Lincoln, cuando de pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos._

-¡Loud, firmes, al frente y al centro!

 _Era extraño, ahora solo era nada más Loud y ya no con el título de Comandante, su rango había sido revocado hasta finalizar su preparación, aunque no le molestaba, lo que le parecía extraño era que a pesar de eso todavía seguía teniendo ciertos beneficios, de los cuales poseía anteriormente, como el poder tener el acceso a cierta información como la de la operación que se llevará acabo._

 _Lincoln procedió a cumplir la orden dada por el que ahora era su superior, se para frente a él, lo saludo como es debido y finalmente dijo._

-A sus órdenes mi cabo.

-Hay algo que debemos tratar, síganme.

 _Lincoln sin más, obedeció y lo siguió. Caminaron un rato por los pasillos hasta salir de las baracas, ya afuera subieron a un jeep militar y se movilizaron a la zona norte de la base._

E _staba intrigado, así que sin más se atrevió a preguntar._

-Si me permite, puedo preguntar de que se trata cabo Collins.

-El sargento Foster te dará más información cuando llegamos, pero al parecer unas personas están aquí y quieran hablar contigo.

-Y pudieron entrar aquí sin más y además como me supieron dónde estaba.

-Al parecer son enviados especiales del presidente, nadie sabe cómo, solo llegaron aquí, nadie sabe como y mostraron una autorización presidencial que los avalan como enviados especiales y explicaron que sus órdenes eran reunirse específicamente contigo lo más pronto posible.

 _El peliblanco estaba tortuoso, porque específicamente con él y más importante desde el día de la reunión en ARMXEM, que se enteró no ha podido descubrir cómo es que el presidente, sabe de su existencia._

 _Después de un corto viaje finalmente llegaron, ahí dentro de las instalaciones los esperaba el sargento Foster. Lincoln lo saludo y procedieron a hablar mientras caminaban._

-Rápido Loud no tenemos todo el día.

-Dígame de que se trata todo esto.

-Los sabrás cuando los veas, te enteraran de muchas cosas, ellos dicen que están aquí para ayudar y quieren colaborar contigo. Hay mucho que quieren decirte, tal vez haya una pequeña oportunidad de ganar estas basura de guerra. Pero no te fíes de su apariencia, no son lo que aparentan.

 _Con eso último término la conversación. Con mucha precaución Lincoln, entro a un cuarto de interrogatorios un poco mal iluminado y ahí encontró a 10 personas, ellas parecían ser de 17 años de edad, el los analizo uno por uno, no perdía la desconfianza, recordó las palabras del sargento Foster, los vio con detenimiento, algunos precian tener una mirada alegre, otros unas más crédula y los más grandes nada más que no fuera una llena de frialdad. El mayor de todo se acercó y le dijo._

-Tu eres el comandante Loud del que todos nos hablaron, ciertamente te pares a las fotos y descripciones que nos dieron.

-Si soy yo, quienes son ustedes.

-Alto las presentaciones pueden ir después, hay un asunto urgente del cual tratar.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, habla de una vez.

-Iré directo al punto. Aunque no lo creas, nosotros no somos de aquí, provenimos de otros mundos.

-De que hablas, ninguno de ustedes se parece a los habitantes de los otros 9 mundos que se conocen.

-Precisamente esa es la razón por la que esto no intesta tanto.

Su mundo ha vivido engañado durante un tiempo, no son 10 las civilizaciones que existieron, eran 20, pero hago ocurrió.

 _Lincoln estaba desconcertado nuevamente, de se trataba todo esto. Era cierto que la humanidad sospechaba que eso era muy posible, pero no había evidencia concreta que lo probara._

-De que hablas.

-Te contare una historia.

Hace mucho, existíamos las 20 civilizaciones, pero algo ocurrió, como todos saben los habitantes de los otros mundos que tú y los demás conocen, se paren mucho a ustedes, solo con pequeñas variaciones, pues ese el origen del problema, los habitantes de las otras 10 civilizaciones éramos exactamente idénticos a ustedes, excepto por las habilidades que cada una poseían. Ya que la vida logro evolucionar de forma parecida a la de su planeta.

Ese fue el problema, éramos muchos y muy poderosos.

Cuando comenzamos a desarrollarnos como especie, el líder del planeta 10 que era gobernado por el padre del actual gobernante, llego a nuestros planetas y trato de someternos todos, pero no lo permitimos y peleamos como todo lo que teníamos, pero ellos eran demasiados y su tecnología era superior, nuestras habilidades nos permitieron retrasar nuestro inminente final.

Cuando todo parecía perdido algo más ocurrió, aquel sanguinario líder cayó bajo su mismo pueblo, la guerra estaba perjudicando el estilo de vida de sus habitantes, trayendo miseria y también incontables bajas que llegaban a diario. Sin mencionar la crueldad con la que gobernaba, que tenía a su pueblo inconforme. Cuando murió lo último que dijo fue que todo lo que hizo fue por su mundo y que pronto verían que él tenía razón.

Mientras caían los últimos de sus fieles seguidores y colaboradores, la guerra disminuía de intensidad mientras las tropas se retiraban, hasta que por fin todo termino. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, nuestros planetas estaban muy deteriorados y habían muy pocas personas en ellos y aún menos recursos de los cuales disponer, están al borde del colapso, solo eran cuestión de tiempo.

Así que con tecnología que lograron robar durante la retirada de las tropas, los niños que aun habíamos fuimos enviados aquí por nuestros padres para que sobreviviéramos, pero fuimos muy pocos los que quedábamos.

Nos enviaron aquí no solo por el gran parecido que tenemos, sino porque es el mejor de todos los planetas, nos dijeron aunque muchos humanos hayan perdido la fe en su propia especie, ellos aun creían en la tierra, creían que en este planeta sus hijos se convertirían en seres de bien y por eso la eligieron al ver la inminente destrucción de su mundo, también porque estaban seguros que la humanidad podía ser mejor de lo que ninguna otra civilización podría llegar a ser. Que ellos conseguirían ser la sociedad más avanzada sin perder la esencia de lo que los hace ser lo que son, sin perder su humanidad, así como le ha sucedido a mucho otros planetas y querían que sus hijos formaran parte de todo eso.

Por esas razones es que nuestros padres solo confiaron y nos enviaron a todos a la tierra.

Esto paso ya hace 10 años, antes de que su mundo hiciera contacto con el resto de civilizaciones por primera vez y no queremos que lo que ocurrió repita una vez más.

 _Lincoln estaba atónito, era denunciado para procesar y había tanto que quería preguntar. Después de un tiempo de asimilarlo de a poco, tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo._

-En tu historia me hablaste de habilidades específicas en cada mundo, cual es la de la humanidad.

-Es una fuerza muy poderosa que haría de cualquier otra fuerza el mayor de los peligros, es la fuerza de la razón y la inteligencia, ahora les ha ayudado a hacer grandes cosas como por lo que ahora son el blanco de la coalición, pero en un futuro eso no será nada en comparación a lo que lograran, sino lo han hecho aún es por una simple razón. Es porque son una de las especies más jóvenes de las que existen.

-Pero porque vienen específicamente a mí, que tengo de especial, no sé cómo podría ayudarlos para que les sea de utilidad.

-Es muy sencillo comandante, gracias a su talento usted es de los combatientes más formidables que tiene este mundo, por eso lo necesitamos a usted y a su equipo para poder ganar esto. Alrededor de mundo otras delegaciones de personas como nosotros están reuniendo a los mejores en cada base que están ubicadas en cada continente. Hasta ahora ya hemos hablados con el que fue escogido de la base Bravo en Europa.

 _Eso produjo curiosidad en el peliblanco y no pudo evitar preguntar._

-Y cómo fue que termine siendo escogido.

-Eso no nos corresponde pero según lo que supe, eso se lo realiza en una reunión entre diversas personas y el presidente. En esas reuniones se dan nombres de las personas que han destacado en el combate en un evento importante, alguien debió proponer su nombre y revisaron su caso, al parecer usted fue de los mejores y desde entonces a sobresalidos del resto con sus acciones recientes.

 _Eso lo sorprendió, no tenía ni idea de la existencia de aquellos encuentros, pero eso abrió más dudas en él, pero al menos logro despejar en parte la duda de cómo es que el presidente sabia de él, ahora la pregunta era quien fue el que propuso su nombre aquella vez._

 _En medio de sus pensamientos recordó algo al hacer un retroceso de todo lo que había escuchado está el momento y se dio cuenta de algo que de verdad tenía que saber._

-Esperen un minuto, desde hace cuánto llevan trabajando con el gobierno.

 _Pensándolo bien, es lo primero que debió preguntar desde el inicio, se sintió un poco tonto por eso, pero se había dejado llevar._

-Desde que llegamos a la tierra hace 10 años. Por eso le dijimos que han permanecido engañados desde hace tiempo, además una parte vital de que fuéramos enviados aquí fue el advertirlos de lo que podría llegar a pasar, para que pudieran prepararse y pudieran defender a los demás planetas.

Por eso su gobierno han estado escogiendo a los mejores de ustedes, para combatir de forma eficaz al enemigo, ya han tenido preparado esto desde hace tiempo, esa fue la razón de que haya sido trasferido a este base poco después de que diera sus anuncio, por eso la organización ha sido tan rápida aquí en algunos otros lugares del planeta. Pero no sabíamos que esto pasaría tan rápido. Por eso también le agradecemos sus descubrimientos.

 _En eso tenía razón, casi todo fue demasiado rápido como para no haber sido planeado, fue lo que pensó, esta respuesta lo hizo sentirse tan impotente, debería trabajar el doble para poder ser capaz de proteger a los que ama y también lo hizo sentirse tan frustrado porque se había dado cuenta de otra cosa._

-Rayos se ve que hay muchas cosas de las cuales desconozco, bueno tampoco es como si fuera alguien muy importante como para estar enterado de todo y esta conversación solo lleva más preguntas. _(Pensamiento)_

Y dime, si vinieron a advertirnos es porque sabían que esto pasaría, entonces porque los habitantes del planeta 10 no fueron capases de preverlo cuando supieron que tenían al hijo de aquel maldito tan cerca del poder.

-Yo puedo responder a eso. _(Se escuchó entre las sombras una voz extraña)_

Es por que solo nosotros lo sabemos. En el tiempo cuando todo eso ocurrió, mi planeta seguía de cerca las acciones del planeta 10. Cuando todo término y el planeta 10 volvió a vivir en paz decidieron que sería un nuevo comienzo y eliminaron todo lo que tuviera que ver con el anterior régimen, quitando lo casi por completo de la historia, solo conservando unos archivos con la información sobre esa época y los servicios de inteligencia de mi mundo lograron apoderarse de ellos momentáneamente y obtener una copia de ellos.

En la parte en la que se refería a su vida personal, se notaba que tenía un hijo, pero que este no se llevaba y pensaba diferente a su padre, discrepando con él en varias ocasiones, al final distanciándose. Por lo que se determinó que no tenía culpa alguna y que era inofensivo, así decidieron dejarlo en paz.

Pero al parecer algo lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión y ahora desea terminar el trabajo de su padre, con la excepción de que esta vez envolviendo en esto a otros planetas.

 _Esto tenía mucho sentido, pero Lincoln estaba perplejo ante la intromisión, así que quería saber algo más._

-Y tú quien eres.

-Él es nuestro líder de grupo asignado. _(Interrumpió el chico con el que había hablado)_

Su nombre es...

-No te molestes él ya me conoce. _(Dijo mientras se dejaba ver y se quitaba un modulador de voz)_

-¡SORFEK! _(Dijo poniéndose en guardia)_

-Hola Lincoln, nos volvemos a ver viejo amigo.

 _En algún lugar de África._

-Atención este es un mensaje de emergencia a cualquier fuerza aliada, soy el Alférez Thomas Cox, segundo al mando de la operación Horizonte Gris, los refuerzos no llegaron, Resultado de la misión positiva; Bajas: múltiples, Heridos: sin determinar; Estados de vínculos y caballería blindada: completamente destruida, desaparecidos: solo uno, el teniente Clyde McBride, las coordenadas han sido enviados a todos en el área, auxilio, repito... auxilio.

* * *

 **Hola a todos**

 **Aquí tenemos un capítulo más... Si lo sé, lo sé. Tarde demasiado, lo siento.**

 **Me han pasado muchas cosas, pero ya estoy aquí y quiero agradecerles a todos lo que me esperaron, debido a su apoyo e interés en esta historia es que sigo escribiendo. De verdad muchas gracias. Y ahora si regresan las actualizaciones.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo, que tal que les pareció, ya era hora de comenzar con lo serio y al parecer han quedado algunas dudas con este capítulo, como quien fue el que propuso el nombre de Lincoln en la reunión con el presidente, ustedes quien creen fue, yo creo que ya es bastante obvio, no les parece.**

 **Bueno chicos antes de despedirme les quiero decir que espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla en estas festividades y desearles que tengan un excelente 2019, que les vaya mucho mejor que en este año y que todo les salga muy bien a todos y cada uno ustedes y a los que quieren.**

 **Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer y su apoyo, los apareció mucho. Hasta pronto, cuídense.**


End file.
